hero of shinobi
by Artzilla406
Summary: in the world of the shinobi, the ninjas are part of everyday life, but when the dark knight and zack went into the ninja world, things are going to be prime. young zack and later on regular zack, zack x harem. i do not own zack, lewamusprime2018 dose
1. Chapter 1

Zack is now patrolling the area around then at the roof top use his super vision to see pyschon and vilgax along the squid monsters building something at some abandon factory.

zack: what are you up to now sea food face?

Vilgax then look around then enter the factory building his machine and even adding chemicals in it.

Vilgax: is it almost done?

Pyschon: almost my lord, it taking a matter of time.

then a light flicker around then it stop and show zack is here.

Vilgax: orion!

Zack: yeah and now you know what time is it? time to roll out!

Vilgax: get him! Don't let him near the machine 1!

his minions all charge at Zack as he slammed his ultramatrix and flash , he turn into a lava black rock humanoid with blue flames, shoulders pads with volanic , and a red chest piece and a symbol of the ultramatrix.

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!** Time for some fried fish!

He then fired fire balls at the squids, even dodging the tentacles attack and back flip avoiding pyschon's arm cannon blast then jump up take a deep breath then blast a fire breath at them, then he get down.

P. Heatblast: come on! Your all not even trying, so vilgax what this machine you seem worked up at?

Vilgax: if you want to know, (press the machine) you have to catch me.

P. heatblast: oh yeah? Not if I destroy it first!

He blasted the machine as it malfunction.

Vilgax: you fool! look what you done!

Heatblast: What I done is to taking you down!

He jump in speed increase his flames to do one punch but the fire explosion mixed with the machine go haywire make a huge energy blast then soon the smoke clear , vilgax nor pyschon are all gone

 **with zack at the new world**

as then zack is unconscious sleeping on the floor at some house built up mansion, it has the ultimatrix with the infinity symbols on the sides, has a scythe and a fist on the back with a white and yellow stars on the back, this is Zacks symbol and it's everywhere, he was about to get up but he fell but landed on his hand to see that he is turned into a kid!

Zack: the fuck?!

?: well you have awaken young master.

Zack: huh?

He then turn to see a man wearing a butler outfit and another man wearing blue and black ninja outfits.

Zack: Alfred? What the hell is going on?

Alfred: (smile) good to see you again master zack, we're are in another world.

Zack: well you too, but how did you and Bats got in here?

Alfred: a mister grodd is attempting for dimensional travel.

Zack: why I'm not surprise? and I guess this world turn me into a 12 year old.

Then suddenly a black stuff bunny with red eyes and stitches on her left ear and a black scarf tackle him in a hugged and she squeal happy.

Zack: oh hey shadow bunny.

Shadow bunny: (squeal) your so adorable!

Zack: well it would be if I was 19, damn it I just hit puberty and this world fucking me thanks to that damn knock of king kong asshole.

Alfred: you will, but in the plus side, you would relive your chilhood life free of alice.

Zack: I guess that's okay.

Shadow bunny: but you still have your power still.

Zack: alright, okay al, take me to Bruce.

Alred: follow me master Zack.

Zack start to follow alfred with the other man following them, as they made it in a living and see a man with black hair, fair skin, blue eyes, wearing a kimono of black, silver and yellow, he turn to see 5 girls who exact zack's age, one has long brown hair, one with longish golden hair, one with short blue hair, one with red hair with a ponie tail that has red beads and one with black hair and pig tails.

Zack: hey Bruce.

Bruce: hey zack, you seem surprise.

Zack: I surprise you mean you turn to a 12 year old by a certain red speedster's pet ape.

Bruse: good point.

Zack: and who are these girls?

Bruce: girls, introduce yourself to zack here.

?: names momoyo.

?: I'm Kazuko Kawakami

?: I'm Miyako Shiina cutie. (wink at him)

?: Yukie Mayuzumi, is nice to meet you.

?: And I'm Christiane Friedrich.

Zack: you too, wait I can just turn back to my age.

Bruce: well before you do that, check what world we in now.

Zack walk out and look around and touch the ground to send a waves and come back to him as he surprise.

Zack: huh, is Japanese of the old days but different as more supernatural and shinobi, and we're at the leaf village.

Alfred: indeed we are master zack, now your going to need to be in school.

Zack: so let me get this straight, I need to be in my 12 old form to blend in and show of my skills and learn of being a shinobi in this world of a school for shinobi kids and also with team and mission and enemies out there?

Bruce: yes.

Zack: fine, but can I at least be my age self as lewamus prime in the shadow by a duplicate ?

Bruce: perhaps, and these girls are there and your guardian.

Zack: guardian huh? they aged to kids too?

Momoyo: yeah, even I felt the same reaction as you do and I was pissed.

Zack: so they're coming too?

Alfred: yes, make sure you make some friends master zack.

zack: as long nobody wont kill me.

bruce: don't worry, your teacher will be there as I talk to the hokage about this, he'll be formed with other teamed as well.

zack: alright I guess, but first let me change to an outfit

he flashes blue then he have is a dark blue gi with a black shirt hoodie inside along black gloves, wearing a leather gray jacket as like a cape, a belt sash around him and a combat boot.

Zack: how I look?

Bruce: not bad.

Alfred: indeed.

Momoyo: you look cute.

Kazuko: so cool.

Miyako: (smile) so cute~.

Yukie: oh um, wow.

Christian: look vundaba yes?

Zack: alright.

Zack make a duplicate who is a teen but he in a armor he wears white silver skin along an armor, he has large blue shoulder pads, has white armor chest plate, arm armor, and has a combination helmet of an Optimus prime and has teeth on the mouth cover of a faceplate battle mask, he has gray skin, red gloves metal gloves, green forelegs, blue shoes and his eyes is pitch black but glowing ocean/sky blue.

Zack: lewamus prime, be in the shadow of a surveillance and upgraded the place.

Lewamus prime: alright.

Teleported away.

Zack: alright girls, time to roll out!

He and the girls all went out as they see a school then zack kicked the door open as he see a guy with a shinobi uniform, a dark brown hair with a ponytail, a scar between his nose and a heandband of a leaf symbol, he see a girl with blond spiky hair but with pig tails and blue eyes, the three whisker markings on her cheeks, wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red crest on the back. she also wore orange shorts with a pack holster on his right knee, blue sandals and green goggles and who's tide up.

as everybody look at zack and the girls.

zack: hey everybody and what's up teach? Why the hell your student tide up?

?: ah you must be zack orion right? I'm your sensei, Iruka Umino.

Zack: and these are my friends, momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, and Yukie.

As some of the girls glee and some heart eyes seeing zack.

Girl 12: oh my, he is dreamy!

Girl 5: oh wow, he is adorable!

Girl 6: I want to marry him.

Zack look at the students and scan them.

Zack: s _akrua, hinata, choji, kiba, ino, sastuki, shino and Shikamaru...their interesting I guess,_ (look at Iruka) where we take our seat at?

Iruka: you can sit with naruko.

Zack: why the hell she tide up?

Iruka: it's a long story.

Zack: alright.

Zack taken his seat and zack's girl seat in different seat.

Zack: (turn to naruko) hello I'm Zack.

Naruko:(blush a little)I-I'm naruko uzamaki

Zach: nice to meet you. _Odd, she have a strong being of a beast...no a demon inside of her...I can tell she and I are at the same boat._

Iruka: alright since naruko miss it, everyone will review the transformation justu.

Make everyone except zack and his girls goran.

As sakura is up first as she held her finger of a ninja sign.

Sakura: alright sakura here, let's do it. transformed!

A big poof smoke as she transformed as iruka.

Iruka: transformed to me? good

Then poofed sakrua is back to normal and happy.

Zack: nice job sakura. (give a thumbs up to her)

Sakura: yes! I did it and the new guy complement me.

Then her thought who is her but written in Japanese on her forehead that said "inner sakura" 

Inner sakura: I kick butt! I cant wait to impress zack more!

Zack: _what the hell?_

Iruka: zack your up.

Zack: so any transformation huh?

Iruka: that correct.

Zack:(ninja hand sealed) okay then, transformed!

Then a big poofed as zack is now a silver wolf.

Iruka: a silver wolf? Good.

Then zack poof back to normal, as satsuki try the transformation justu and poofed to iruka hten back to her self.

Iruka: next, nuarko uzamaki.

Shikamaru: this is a total waste of time naruko.

Ino: we always hate for you to screw up.

Naruko: like I care.

Zack: hey naru! good luck!

Naruko: K!

As she held her handsntoo.

Naruko: transformed!

Then she poofed into a sexy version and teen of naruko naked but clouds cover make iruka gawked and shot nosebleed then zack's eyes ball fall off.

Naruko: like that? Is my sexy justu.

Zack: holy fuck.

She poofed back to normal and laugh as everyone notice zack's eyes fall off.

Natuko: AH! ZACKS EYES HAVE POPPED OUT!

Iruka: STOP THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST-wait you said what of zack's eyes?

He turn to see zack now have black empty socket and blue pupil glowing.

Zack: what?

Then the entire class scream.

Miyako: zack your eyes.

Zack: oh yeah sorry to scare you everyone. (he put his eyeballs back to his socket) there, all better.

Satsuki: how did you do that?

Zack: long story, and full of surprise.

 **Timeskip**

As zack and his girl walk around and see the place and see a 4 statues.

Zack: well look at that, that must be other hokages from before and they was great ninjas.

Then they see some graffiti on the faces

Christian: now who vould do zhat?

Zack: her

He point to see naruko washing the graffiti

kazuko: how in a world can she do that?

Zack: this place are ninja , even prankster do that, let's give her a hand girls.

Momoyo: finally, I'm starting to get board.

Zack: hold on to me , I'm gonna teleported there.

They nodded and grab to him and teleproted.

Naruko: oh this is going to be great.

Zack: need a hand?

Naruko looked up to see zack and the girls.

Naruko: zack?!

Iruka: how did you get here?

Zack: like I said, I'm full of surprises. (begin washing the paint with a rag and turn naruko) thought you need some helping extra hands.

Naruko: thanks.

As the girls helping washing the pain off.

Zack: so what the make on these statue for?

Naruko: is just a prank that's all.

Iruka: your not going home until you clean off every single drop of paint.

Naruko: so what? is not like anyone waiting home for me! (sneered then went back scrubbing)

Zack: you lived by yourself.

Naruko she nodded.

Zack: _I guess I know what is like..._

Iruka: naruko.

Naruko: what'd you want now sensei?

Iruka: well...I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this all upI can take you on for ramen, the good stuff what'd you think?

He look down as she look excited.

Naruko: now that's some motivation, I'll have this clean up in no time! Hey zack wanna hang out?

Zack: sure, me and the girls will like that.

As naruko frown looking at the girls as Momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, Yukie and Christian does too but as munch miyako hugged zack's arm make naruko more jealous.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now in a udon standas they eating ramens while zack is having his drink of rootbeer.

Zack: this place is great.

Naruko: I know right, this place is my favorite ramen please ever.

Zack: wanna try a root beer?

He give it to naruko, she drink it as her eyes wide to show stars, she then fall off her chair and start to chug all of the root beer.

Zack: how is it?

To his answer she gurgled as slobber is dripping from her mouth.

Zack:(chuckle and smile) I'll take that as a yes.

Kazuko: now she love root beer more.

Iruka: seem you and her have some in common.

Zack: you have no idea.

Naruko wipe her mouth and begin eating her ramen.

Iruka: naruko.

Naruko: hmm?

Iruka: why did you do that to the kokage's faces? I mean you know who the hokage are don't you?

Naruko: of course I do.

as she finished with her ramen.

Naruko: everybody knows, there the greatest shinobi in time right? the best of the best undefeated ninja champs, and the fourth hokage who save the village from the nine tail fox, he was the most amazing.

Zack: a kistune?

Naruko: yeah.

Iruka: then did why-

Naruko: because I'm going to be greater then any of them, me! Naruko! The next hokage! a ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!

Zack:(chuckle) I believe it, but being hokage isn't easy and a big responsibility, don't need to be one to get people respecting but some other way how.

Naruko: how?

Zack: you'll see when you learn your past to become someone, like how I was thanks to a certain brother and some old friends too.

Naruko: okay I'll remember that.

Zack nodded while smile.

Naruko: (turn iruka) uh by the way,I kinda wanna ask a favor for you sensei.

Iruka: you want another bowl?

Naruko: mhm, I wanna try your headband, come on please?

Iruka: oh this? No way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate the academy, become a ninja, you gotta pass the test tomorrow. (turn zack and the girls) same with you zack along your friends.

Naruko: that is so uncool.

Iruka and zack chuckle, then zack see a bat flying out in speed as he smirk.

Zack: _he sure getting the hang of this place, hope gotham is alright without the bat._

Naruko: hey you saw the bat of darkness.

Momoyo: the what?

Iruka: over a while for 3 weeks people say a shinobi who dress as a bat and gone from the shadow, night and day to strike fear. Nobody have a clue or what he is but legend or rumor said about a clan of practitioners of the shinobi arts from the mountains, the Bat Clan have modeled their fighting style and tactics after the bats who live in the caves near their village. The clan has long spoken of a prophecy that a gaijin ninja would appear to lead them in battle against evil, it cant tell if there friend or foe so every clan or village be on guard of them but the bat of darkness seem to be on our side and met the hokage.

Zack: well that interesting, I met the bat of darkness.

Iruka: you did?!

Naruko: lucky! I wish I could've meet him!

Zack: yeah and he's not alone.

 **Timeskip the next day in class.**

Iruka: we'll now start, the final exam, when your name is called. You see to be tested, the final test to be on. The clone justu.

Naruko: _grrr, that's my worst technique! Great, i never gonna pass._

Zack: who know that you have to make a Shadow clone for real?

Miyako: well they are different as duplication.

As zack waited since the girls taking turns doing shadoe clone justu

Zack: _if the kistune is defeated by the 4th hokage, why is inside naruko?_

Then suddenly two figures, a green cloak hooded man who shadow along a very pale skin and glowing yellowish green eyes, another is a man in a black suit and white along a blue cloak cape and a fedora hat that shadow his eyes.

As no one can't see them but Zack.

Zack:(telepathic)The Spectre and Phantom Stranger.

The two figures disappeared.

Zack: _these two are always a balance of vengence and justice by their spirit way like they see my darkness and light, but what i felt and see on Naruko and sastuki are the same as mine._

Iruka: Zack orion, your up.

Zack: Alright.

He walks to the center then makes a seal as smoke puffed beside him making another zack.

Iruka: very good Zack, congratulations, your a ninja now

He give zack a headband as zack wear it at his forehead as zack's girl blushes and so do Naruto then she snap out of it then it was her turn.

Naruko: _alright, get it together naruko. you can do it, beleive it._ clone justu!

As then she pook as her clone look like a pale clay on the ground.

Iruka: you failed!

Natuko: OH MAN! NOT AGAIN!

Zack turn to see a guy with white hair and wearing the same shinobi unfiorm as Iruka, he frown as he sniff at him.

Zack: _this guy working with a snake._

Kazuko: what's wrong zack?

Zack: let say this guy with iruka is not an allied but an undercover enemy.

?: iruka sensei, she off but her moves weren't bad qnd did hang in there replicate, this is her third try so you know she really wanted to be a ninja, we could cut him a break.

This make naruko happy.

Iruka: mizuki sensei, the other student created three effect repucation, but naruko only created is one , but look at it, is pitiful, i can't pass her.

Zack: bastard.

Mizuki: (turn to zack) who's this kid?

Iruka: that's zack orion along those girl are Momoyo Kawakami, Kazuko Kawakami, Miyako Shiina, Yukie Mayuzumi, and Christiane Friedrich.

Zack: (got up) and here I thought you give naruko a chance she work hard on Iruka, cuz nobody is perfect.

He and the girls walked off.

Iruka: _hmm, this kid is kinda right._

 **Timeskip**

Zack look at naruko alone at the swing sad while everyone talking of their headband. He then walks to her while he glared the two girl to shut their mouth as zack next to her.

Zack: hey naruko, I'm really sorry you didn't make it.

Naruko: that's alright, I'm use to it.

She look at zack not wearing his ninja headband.

Naruko: why aren't you wearing yours?

Zack: because it not feel right without a friend and a future hokage like you, make it bad seeing you alone without someone who care for you.

Naruko: (smile) thanks.

Zack:(eye smile and grin) hey is nothing Naru, did anyone ever told you your whisker mark look so cute on you?

Naruko then blushed.

Naruko: _h-he think I look cute?_

Then mizuki appeared.

Mizuki: zack you mind if I talk and a favor for naruko?

Zack: sure.

He walk away but frown, then he see iruka with an old guy with a white robe and a similar conical hat as well.

Zack: _the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

He vanished as he now at some forest with the girls, then suddenly came out of the shadow is a man who dressed of gray, black, silver and blue highlight armor but ninja like along a cape and a at shape helmet and a symbol of the bat on his chest, gauntlet with spike blade and glowing white eyes.

?: seem you know who mizuki is too?

zack: an undercover shinobi who works for Orochimaru, he gonna take advantage of naruko batman.

Christiane: vor what?

Batman: cuz he know the secret that naruko is one of those jinchuuriki who hold the tailed beast.

Zack: she have the nine tailed fox within her.

This shocked the girls.

Momoyo: Really, that doesn't look good.

Miyako: but why mizuki do that?

Batman: I look into his files and see he's very jealousy and rage at iruka's record to he pretended all those years and met Orochimaru.

Zack: now that bastard as I check make naruko steal the scroll but tricking her to think is a test.

Kazuko: we gotta stop him and save naruko.

zack: we will at night time, but first I'm gonna get some answer from the kistune.

He then sit on the ground and medatated.

Then as zack enter a very dark place and he see his teen age is back again then he walk in seeing around and notice the floor is a little wet.

Zack: seem I'm back of my age only temporary, I senses a very great strong chakra , but i wanna to know why or how it got within naruko.

He see a huge gate in front of him that looks like a sewer pipe.

Zack: I know your in there, so there's no need to try and scared me kistune.

Then coming out of the shadows is a large orange fox with black fur on it eyes and crimson blood red eyes and deadly sharp teeth and claws.

Nine tail fox: you have very munch guts, if i was out I'll rip it out open and you seem to come inside this child's mind.

Zack: let say i know a stuff, so what your name anyway? I don't think nine tails nor kistune that I'm gonna call you every time if you have a name.

Nine tail fox: not so fast, I don't trust you or any human in that matter.

Zack: why? Because they see you as a monster? Use you as a tool and beleive you need to die and imprisoned you because they see you as a demon beast? That true but I know your creator made you for ehat purpose even you doubted, I maybe human but at least i show not all being are mindless of destruction.

The nine tail fox seem surprise and interested but it look deeply in zack's eyes and almost eyes wided that something deep within is more beyomd then itself and even see zack's eyes fill with pain, rage, alone, betrayed, sad and despair. Remind the fox of narumo but more lile itself as like a being of a beast and many more inside of him.

Nine tail fox: who are you?

Zack: you ask my name but i wanna know yours, then I'll say mine.

Nine tail fox: fair enough, kurumi.

Zack: zakcery masayoshi orion, just zack or z.

This make kurumi felt like she heard and felt reconize that senses and feeling but no how.

Zack: I know you dont trust anyone but if i was like them would i like destroyed isntead of talking ?

Kurumi: hmm good point, udally human be terrorfried but you are something and different and not more human as your like me and this girl.

Zack: i was like you before until one person help which give me hope.

Kurumi: come inside.

As zack went inside of the cage and meet it face to face, he can see the fox up close.

Then a large poof and the smoke clear zack see kurumi who now look human of a female but a young woman with a dynamite body . Extremely curvaceous and very stimulating. She has D-cup breasts, a bit small waist, wide and round nice hips, long and sturdy legs, skin a bit more paler but pretty ane nice ass. Long darker crimson wild along a little spiky hair but with orange streaks, Her hair style is composed of having two long bangs separated on the first and upper porting of her right eyebrow and her eyes is blood eyes, sharper fangs, fox ears and 9 tails along she wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of orange beads, The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts and give zack a sexy smile which he blush hard.

Kurumi: greetings zack.

Zack: wow, I know your a female and very pretty.

Kurumi: oh really? Dirty boy~.

Zack: really? Naughty girl.

She giggle while sway her hips and snap her finger then the whole area become a nice room and a big bed then he sat on it while she sat on his lap.

Zack: nice trick.

Kurumi: I know some tricks.

Zack: yeah.

Kurumi: I smell and feel it in your eyes is beyond everything no human cannot handle, you have both darkness and light but you cant die but living so munch you suffer and lost, now i see why your the first person in all my life who see and finally get of treating me like a know actual person.

Then she hugged his head to her breasts and petting his hair.

Kurumi: you are so cute as a kid out there, I'll just wait for a few years to get dirty on you when you turn back to your right age.

Zack: well at least i can he normal my age only not around people and in my mind, but how did you jinchuuriki?

Kurumi: well it happen when i use to be inside of naruko's mother and her grandmother until her dad the fourth hokage.

Zack: woah, her dad the 4th hokage? Awesome ajd I guessing it didnt go well of someone controlling you?

Kurumi: that's correct, it was madara uchia.

Zack: that's odd, in history he died facing the first hokage.

Kurumi: same here as i knew is an imposter taking the image and threat to the village, he use his sharnigan to control me like that as whole madara did before! I didn't trust human because they all hunt me down, hated and see me as a mindless beast as i couldn't control my emotion amd anger so munch, so naruko's parents safricie and sealed me within her.

Zack: and everybody knows but they kept it a secret and explain it why naruko is all alone and have no friends.

Kurumi: yeah until you came in and I wanna say thank you.

Zack: is nothing.

She then lick his cheek and kiss him deeply with her tojgue, then he kiss her back deeply as she blush and moan then break the kiss.

Kurumi: Mmm, who knew that your a great kisser~?

Zack: well i aim to please.

Kurumi: yeah but mind if I be part of you? Inside of your mind and even part jinchuuriki?

Zack: but your sealed within naruko, how you do that?

Kurumi: that would be a secret.

Zack: alright I dont mind, what about naruko?

Kurumi: the kid will face what she want my chakara and not to mention the phase transformation from her emotion and have to face me to see if she worthy, but you on the other is worthy to me.

Zack: yeah, so i guess me and naruko are now jinchuuriki but ever since i know the info of other justu and chakra, i know the yin yang realese...and your the yang side and naurko's dad have your yin too within him.

Kurumi: yes.

Zack: glad he keep it safe.

Kurumi: I have a way to let my yin side but only help on your ghost side, so Zacky will you be my partner and the 2nd jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox?

Zack: (grin) yes, cuz is time to roll out Kurumi.

Kurumi smile as she grab his face for one more kiss.

Zack came out of the mediation and see is night time as he got up and he see the girls and Batman.

Batman: so how was it?

Zack: let's say she and I are partners, cuz naruko not the only one, ain't that right kurumi?

Kurumi: _ **sure is Zacky.**_

Batman: interesting.

Then he turn to notice shadow hugged his arm.

Zack: hey shadow.

Shadow bunny: mine.

Zack: i know, seem is night time and mizuki on the move.

Lewamus prime appeared.

Zack: good, me, girls, shadow batman as we go find naruko to protect her, but we need mizuki with us for answers and what is orchimaru's next move and his hideout.

Batman: mind if I have it in the action?

Zack: sure , if this punk try to deny, we know what to do.

They nodded as they quickly ran.

 **With naruko.**

Naruko is reading a big scroll almost the size of her.

Naruko: let's see, the first one is mutli shadow clone justu ,nah not this again! Is my worst justu

 **Meanwhile**

The whole shinboi with the hokage.

Shinobi 21: lord hokage this is not just a prank , this is serious crime.

43 shinobi: that scroll is sealed with the first hokage's secret that our village.

7 shinobi: if is fall in the wrong hand they can destroy our entire way of life.

Sarutobi: alright bring naruko here at ounce.

Shinobis: sir!

They vanish in speed to begin the search.

Iruka: _where'd she go?_

As then jumping to bulding and building at the ground mizuki with a bandna and a big shurkian star smile malevolent running in speed.

Mizuki's thought: _now that i told everyone naruko did, i can eliminate her,_ (grin) _and I'm glad she gone and then i can keep the scroll myself._

What he didn't know that someone is watching from the shadows staring at the traitorous ninja and his plan as he poof in smoke vanished.

 **With naruko**

As she got caught by iruka at the old house.

Iruka: is all over. (chuckle)

Naruki: AH! uh.. iruka sensai.

As naruko chuckle as well and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

Naruko: caught me already not bad, your quick sensei, i already have time learning one tenchquie

Iruka: _she's been out pr acting, i can tell how munch hard she working and I guess that why zac kwas kinda mad at me_

Naruko: look iruka sensei, I'm gonna shoe this amazing justu and your gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay, that the way it works anyone who learn the jutsu by the scroll pass.

Iruka:(eyes wide) huh? Were you get that idea from?

Naruko: mizuki-snesei told me about it, (show him the scroll on her back) believe it! He told me were to find the scroll and this place

This shocked as he realize what mizuki is planning along.

Iruka's thought: _no ...Suzuki..._

Then he turn to see a quick fast kunai but suddenly zack got in front with his sword.

Naruko: zack?!

Iruka: get out of the way!

But what they shock to see zack spin his sword in front of the kunai to deflect and cut them in half.

Zack: nice try jackass.

Iruka: h-he can do swords?! (thought) Is this kenjustu?

Naruko: he deflect and cut them!

Zack: come on out mizuki and drop the act, you able to fool them until now but i know you was traitor when i first met you.

Mizuki: hmm, a sharp mind and I see you find our hideaway.

Iruka: so that the way huh? I should've know.

Mizuki at the tree branch.

Mizuki: naruko give me the scr-

a kunai cut his cheek and they see zack threw it.

Zack: I wont miss, I was going for the brain or the eye.

This make mizuki and iruka flinch a little of how a 12 year threw very good.

Naruto: wait what's going on here?

Iruka: Naruku! don't let mizuki get the scroll!

Zack: like I said, he's a traitor in disguise and he using you to get this scroll and kill you so he can have it and make our village in danger.

Naruko get mad at him for tricking her.

Mizuki: I have to admit zack your good.

Zack: and your nothin but a jealousy and not control idiot who switch side for a certain snake because of what iruka can do then you cant.

Mizuki: oh really?

Zack: yes, and it sad really, you've been one dumb shinobi to keep an eye on me.

This make mziuki growled at him.

Iruka: don't let him trick you naruko.

Mizuki:(chuckle) oh I'll tell you who really lying.

Iruka: no mizuki!

Mizuki: they been lying to you your whole life naruko,since the decrease well years ago.

Naruko: what decrease.

Mizuki: everyone knows except you, iruka try to hdie it from you and even now he'll do anything to shut me up.

Naruko: what is this decrease, why is everyone knows about it?

Iruka: don't tell him! is forbidden!

Mizuki: the decrease is no cant tell you the nine tail fox is inside you.

This shocked naruko very munch deep while zack's eyes shadow.

Mizuki: the fox spirit who killed iruka's parents and destroyed our village taken over your body,you are the nine tail fox.

Iruka: stop it!

Zack: hey dickhead you see this is why you think naruko is a monster but she isn't, the real monster is you and your nothing but a coward who is nothin but a dog. Naurko is not alone and she have me, iruka and my friends as I know she will be a great hokage!

Mizuki: then go join her to death zack!

He then throw his spinning giant shuriken as it pierce zack's chest make naruko and iruka in horror as mizuki grin but to everybody shocked he still standing and remove the giant star from his chest and put it down make them eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Zack: you sealed your fate, by death's hand.

Mizuki: HOW COME YOUR NOT DEAD!?

Zack: i guess i should tell you my little secret too. Naruko and iruka share the same common of no family they have , all alone, neglect and the pain but me I'm beyond it.

As miuki felt a chill they he feel like he see death of rage.

Zack: for too long I lost my father, my sister, abuse, treated as a monster heart broken, a slave for 2 years after i escape. For to long I live to this curse all alone, I'm sometime not among then living and so i cannot die nor I'm not dead as i starve and thirst but i feel nothing. When the wind blow...or the warm flesh...all thanks to that monster who ruins my life...

As he slowly coming out of the shadow showing his hand right hand become a black gunaltet with green claws and his right arm mint blue as mizuki gasp in fright make him fall down at the branch , then he came out the shadow as zack's skin is mint blue, white snow hair, pointy ears, his clothes look torn like old amd dead, black cracks marks all over his body, his hole clothes show expose ribcage, black shadow circle eyes, green emerald eyes, and sharper teeth.

As mizuki shivering a lot of fear and wet himself a little, iruka is shocked and cannot beleive what he see that frighten, naruko is very scared but she can tell zack suffer beyond pain.

Zack: I you better start believing ghost as well sensei mizuki, (toothy nightmare grin) for you see tonight, is right here! 

Mizuki: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Iruka: whoa.

Naruko: y-yeah whoa

Zack slowly walk at him.

Mizuki: s-stay back!

Zack; iruka sensei, let team up at him

Iruka: y-yes sure.

Zack appeared in front of mizuki and punch his face send him crash in the tree and iruka grab the giant star and throw it at Izumi which he dodge it while naruko make a run for it.

Mizuki: your a joke , the soon i eliminate naruko for the scroll, I'll be back for you.

He vanished and so do iruka then as zack turn invsible while iruka use transform justu as naruko cuz they felt mizuki transformed as Iruka.

Mizuki/Iruka: naruko ! Everything that mizuki said was a lie , give me the scroll hurry ! He coming after you ajd take it away.

Iruka/naruko punch him while zack send a kick to the face as well make mizuki/iruka fall down at fhe ground hard.

Mizuki/Iruka: it cant be ,how'd you know ? Naruko ...how'd you know...

He poof back to normal.

Zack's voice: 1. If your really think that fool me , you gotta do better and 2. Slthat not naruko

To zack's word poofed back to iruka

Mizuki: your a fool, why you protecting this freak ? He the one who wipe out your family !

Zack's voice: shut up !( make mizuki flinch) it wasn't naruto fualt , not even the nine tail fox either.

Mizuki: huh ? What'd you babbling about ?

Iruka: i dont care what you say, your not getting the scroll

Mizuki: dont you get it naruko is like me.

Iruka: how's that?

Mizuki: he want the scroll for his own-

Zack's voice: shut up! (make mizuki flinch) don't ever compare naruko to you, and leave the nine tails alone! I see naruko like how i was and I use to thought there's no hope but she maybe what people say but i see her oppsiite as a great ninja, hard worker, nice, beautiful, strong will, pure heart, amazing. As I'll end her suffer like hoe my brother does by giving her a family that she needed and a well hokage in the future, but you mizuki is the real monster and a failure to get power.

Iruka: Zack is right, even that how is beast are. But that not how naruko is...she's nothing like that, naruko is one of the kind, works hard , put her whole heart into it, sure she messes up sometime, and everyone jump on her, but her suffer omly makes her stronger, that what severate from being a beast so your wrong she nothing like the nine tails fox, she naruko uzamaki of the village hidden leaf.

Naruko cry in river of tears as she never felt these words and all of what iruka and zack said

Mziuk: you really believe that dribble? Iruka i was gonna save you for later but i change my mind your finished!

He spin it while spinning the star and charged but naruto and Zack reppeared knee mizuki's face as zack caught the spinning star as they glared at the traitor ninja

Iruka: naruko!

Mizuki: not bad for a little punks.

Zack: this coming from someone who is afraid of me and get his ass beaten by a kid.

Naruko: if you ever lay your hand on my sensei or Zack , I'll kill you!

Mizuki: such big words, I can completely destroy you with a single move!

Naruko: take your best shot fool, we'll give back to you a thousand full!

Mizuki: let's see you try, show me what you got nine tail fox!

Naruko and zack: **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**

As a big poof there now so many clones of zacks and narukos surrounding mizuki who in major shocked and so do iruka.

Iruka: _naruko, those aren't just illusion,_ (Smile) _there solid clones! She master an extreme advance mass justu and I'm impress zack can do it as well...he is something._

Mizuki: what is this? (he fall down in fear)

Naruko 1: your not coming.

Naruko 2: we're coming for you.

Zack: what's the matter miz? Never seen a bunch of clones before?

As then mizuki scream in fear when they pumble him a lot then mizuki is down bleeding, bruises and broken bones as all the clones poofed leave the real zack and naruko as she chuckle while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Naruko: sorry I got carry away.

Zack: I didn't! (thumbs up at her) nicely done naru! I know all along you can do it! I never doubted you in my life!

She then hugs him with a bright smile that can rival a sun.

Naruko: thank you zack! You rock as well!

Then suddenly they see bunch of bats circling around mizuki then dog pile him then they flew out to see he's gone.

Naruko: whoa, did you guys see that?

Iruka: those are bats.

Batman: you seem done an interesting battle out there.

Then they turn to see white pupless glowing eyes from the dark, as batman walked out of the shadows which surprise eyes wide naruko and Iruka.

Iruka: th-t-t-t-t-th-th-th….

Natuko: THE DARK SHINOBI!

Batman: hello there iruka, naruko uzamaki and zack is good to see you again.

Zack: same here.

Iruka: YOU KNOW THAT DARK SHINOBI?!

Naruko: AND HE KNOWS OUR NAME TOO!

Zack: yes like I said before, and we do have a history when i first met him.

Batman: have a good night.

Iruka: are you the one who use the bats?

Batman: yes, I'm borrowing him then send him to jail and there's no need to explain it to the hokage.

Zack: yeah, he always have a sharp eye, but not Sharp enough.

Batman walk away but turn iruka and naruko.

Batman: by the way, call me Batman,(turn naruko) see you next time.

He vanish in smoke leaving bats flying around and gone.

Naruko: whoa.

Zack: yeah, i know.

Iruka: _zack here is a mystery but i can tell he a great ninja along naruko who surpass the hokage and i started believe she'll might do it_

Zack: so naruto , when you saw me in my ghost...

Naruko: so everything you said to mizuki sensei, was it true?

Zack: (sigh) yes, even i didnt ask for this, I thought you might be afraid of me as a monster.

Natuko: actually, you and I are in the same situation.

Zack: yeah

Naruko: but to be honest, like how you said about me...

She hugged him tight by surprise.

Natuko: thank you, I think your a wonderful person every.

Zack: dont mention it

Iruka: naruko , come here for a mintue , i got something for you.

Meanwhile

The ninja is still searching

Shinobi 42: your telling me nobody cant find naruko?

Shinboi22: not a clue

Shinobi 8: this is bad news, we gonna smoke it out or something.

Sarutobi: there's no longer ease to worry, (the shinobis turn the hokage)

Shinobi 4: lord hokage.

Sarutobi: the scroll's safe, naruko will be back soon.

Back to Zack, naruko and Iruka.

Naruko: sensei, how munch longer?

Iruka: okay you can open your eyes now.

She open her eyss to see iruka not wearing his ninja headband but zack is wearing his own.

Iruka: congratulations, you graduate. (eyes smile and smile)

Zack: way to go naruko! Now we're both ninjas! (eyes smile and grin)

Naruko tackled zack and iruka to the ground with a big hug.

Iruka: and to celebrate i have a surprise, we're going out ramen tongith.

Zack: and i bring the root beer!

Naruko: Iruka-sensei! Zack!

Naruko tackled zack and iruka to the ground with a big hug.

 **Timeskip**

As mizuki got splash in water, which make him gasp and wakes up to notice he tide him in metal ropes by a chair as he look everything that he in some room that is dark but there's light.

Mizuki: w-where am i? What's going on?!

Then batman came out of the shadows with him is zack, lewamus prime and the girls.

Mizuki t-the dark shinobi! (Turn zack) and you!

Batman: your gonna gove us question that what we need to know.

Zack: if you tell us we let you go and went behind bars but if you don't, we'll this will get ugly.

Zack and Batman then punch his face, his ribs and his stomach very hard as they kept beating him 4 times.

Zack: were orchimaru's location?!

Batman: and who allies he got and what his next moves?!

Mizuki: screw you!

Zack punch his teeth as he got a missing tooth.

Zack: better need your teeth or you'll lose some.

Mizuki: by a brat by you?! Your a nobody freak like that nine tail fox!

Zack nardow his eyes then he stab two kunai very hard at mizuki's legs as he scream.

Zack: shadow, momoyo, wire him.

They wire the kunai connect by the mqchine box.

Zack: and some water.

They dump water at him and shove a rag to his mouth as he muffling.

Zack: yukie zap him

Yukie: okay

She turn on the machine as the water shocking mizuki in pain as he muffle in agony as he try to talk but he can't, as batman take the rag out of his mouth and yukie turn off the machine.

Batman: what was that?

Mizuki: i said I'll talk.

Lewamus prime: good, tell us his location!

Mizuki: he's in charge of the clan of thr village of sound with his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi.  
Orochimaru set up many bases across the world during his travels. These bases ranged from usually inconspicuous underground hideouts with holes for entrances to more grand ones hidden on an island. All these hideouts were outfitted with laboratories where he and later Kabuto Yakushi would carry out experiments if orchimaru died.

Batman: how many location he had?

Mizuki: 7, Land of Sound Base, Kusagakure Hideout, Southern Hideout, Northern Hideout, Eastern Hideout, Island Laboratory and Demon Island Laboratory.

Zack: and what his next move?

Mizuki: i don't know!

Batman took out the kunai make mizuki scream and point to mizuki's nuts.

Batman: (glared)this will sting...very munch.

As he about to stab his nuts until mizuki's scream stop him.

Mizuki:(eyes wide in terror) ahh! Alright! Alright! He gonna disguise himself as a lady, bring sound ninja kids with him if the kids of the leaf village with their sensei who formed a team when their ninja and after some mission. They're going to the chunin exams! And even the. forest of death ! He want to hunt down satsuki as soon of a vessel and want his power! He even know and way to deal of the nine tail fox in the way and he dont have munch info about you!

Zack: anything else?

Mizuki: he sent kabuto as a spy who held at Konohagakure, he's gonna watch satsuki and see if ochrimaru can corrupt her since she the only uchia there is.

Batman: what allies he got? Or what he use to be part of?

Mizuki: not very munch, but he use to be at the akatsuki and he sort of allies with danzo Shimura the leader of the roots, even this vilgax guys along other odd people and the one name dung! That's all i know I swear!

This make zack's eyes wide and so do batman, as zack punch mizuki unconscious.

Zack: (turn lewamus prime) take him to his cell and surveillance ochimaru's hideout and details of other people we need to know.

He nodded and teleported mizuki away as zack growl.

Zack: god damn it! I should've know vilgax was the reason of having a lot time bring back that bastard! I me and ben ended him so all omniverse worlds of dimension will be a bit safe without him!

Batman: looks like we're going to need some back up, but luckily I know a few allies that we can relie on.

Zack: same here and btw, don't worry about gotham, i have few other allies will keep it on watch.

Batman: thanks.

Then suddenly came out of the shadows is non other then kurumi.

Zack: kurumi?!

Kurumi: in the flesh.

Batman: so this is the nine tail fox.

Zack: i see now she inside of me, she adapt a new trick of my ability of our connection, she still in naruko with a strong duplicate that is a complete and the same, but her is in me and her yin side connect only in my ghost formed.

Kurumi: my your very a smart boy.

Then she pick him up and hugged him and holding him like a baby.

Kurumi: and a cute one too.

Zack: kuru come on! I'm not a baby! I'm still 19 in a form of a 12 year old!

Kurumi: too bad, your too huggable to stop.

Zack: well anyway, soon I'm planning to show the nine tail is not a beast.

Krumi: oh thank you my little zacky, I cant wait to train and show you what i do.

Zack: and naruko?

Kurumi: depends she need to grew strong first but my chakra and our connection even her emotion as rage so munch will be temporary, including her dark side too.

Zack: well i know she'll do great.

Shadow jump and hugged zack's arm.

Shadow bunny: back off fox! This huggy is my first!

Kurumi: sorry little rodent, but he has a new huggy is here to stay.

Shadow bunny: like hell! I'll turn you to a fox fur coat!

Kurumi: oh yeah?! Then I'm gonna make rabbit stew out of you.

Zack: please you two don't fight, please get along and both of you be my cuddles?

He give puppy dog eyes and pouting as the girls glee and hugged him.

Kurumi: Mine~.

Shadow bunny: NO MINE!

Momoyo: Hmm, look at you so cute.

Kazuko: oh! (snatch him) you look like a puppy!

Miyako: so cute!

Yukie: u-u-uh so cute.

Christian: zo cute!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko is now sitting on a chair who is ready to have her picture.

Guy: listen kid, you sure you want me to take your picture like that?

Naruko: just do it come on already come on!

Guy: don't blame me later. Say cheese.

He then token the picture as to show white make up with red written symbol and a weird pose. Naruko is now in a room with the hokage there

Zack: (came by the Window) hey naruko! Thought i might drop by and-

He see naruko's picture.

Zack: the fuck?

Naruko: like it huh?

Zack: well is great but what does it mean?

Naruko: well, at first I you know I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it , it took me like 3 hours and worked it out and stuff, but finally I got it ,like an art project on my face but only cooler,hehe.

Zack: I see.

Sarutobi: take it again.

Naruko: no way!

Sarutobi: we cant accept this photo.

Zack: and your gonna use that justu on him like you did to iruka huh?

Naruko actually did it turn to her sexy justu as zack sigh.

Naruko: pretty please lord hokage.

As sarutobi got a nosebleed then passed out surprise naruko as the justu worn out.

Zack: okay where'd you get that idea from? and why that justu naked?

Naruko: um…

Zack: please you can use it but not like that situation, or otherwise I'll use my male version sexy justu on you.

This make naruko imaging zack use it as then she have a nosebleed.

Zack: I stand corrected. (chuckle)

Sarutobi: that's the sexy justu you say? Very tricky, not too tricky don't ever do it again.

Naruko chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

Sarutobi: and where is your headband naruko? You suppose to be wearing it and zack why bring a stuff bunny with you?

Naruko: well I'm not putting on until the orientation, I don't wanna messed it up.

Sarutobi: so you want your headband nice, but your photo which is identify you make you look like a clown? is for ninja training and mission which is the key for your future, look at this picture you cant tell who it is.

Zack: oh shadow? (show shadow to them) I had her from my 5th birthday.

Naruko: aw, she's so cute.

Zack: and she very clingy on me that munch and she deadly like a ninja so watch out.

Natuko: how can she? She's a plushy.

Shadow bunny: the only plushy to my zacky! No girl will not hugged him but me! (hugged zack's arm tighter.)

Natuko: WHOA! IT CAN TALK!

zack: she can do more then that.

then what came out of the door is a kid with yellow shirt and silver pants while a blue scarf and a helmet like while holding a shuriken.

?: Oldman I challenge you! (charged at the hokage)I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth hokage!

he about to trip but zack grab his scarf and kept his balance okay.

Zack: easy there champ, need to watch your step.

?: hey! Let me go!

Zack: alright.

He let him go to let him fall to the gorund.

Zack:(turn to sarutobi) your grandson?

Sarutobi: yes.

zack: Konohamaru I presume?

Sarutobi: ounce again, yes.

Then a guy came in wearing circle sun glasses, a bandana with the headband.

?: are you okay honorable grandson?

Zack: he's cool, but need to watch his step.

Naruko: _who is this shrimp?_

?: _is that kid! the nine tail fox of course, she is the worst kind of trouble maker and that beast lover kid._

But then zack threw a tomato at his face.

zack: keep your eyes to yourself Ebisu, and don't fudge with me.

Ebisu: hey !

Konohamaru:(point at naruko) alright! Your the one who tripped me are you?!

Naruko:(angry tick mark and grab his scarf) you tripped on your own feet dork!

Ebisu: you take your hands off of him right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third hokage.

Zack: so? He seem more bratty to me.

konohamaru: what's the matter? ca-

then zack pull out a rubber toy mallat and whack his head.

konohamaru: why you ! that a cheap shot ! afraid that the third hokage is my grandfather ?

naruko: we don't care if he's your gandrmother ! (whack his head) so believe it !

konohamaru's thought: those two are different...

he fall down shocking ebisu

timeskip

zack is watching the sky as phantom stranger and the spectre came.

phantom stranger: it seems naruko do have a pure heart that the champion line of the heroes.

zack: yes as she got true justice phantom stranger but is not easy of her darkness some remain.

Spectre: as it'll be the moment of time, the huge amount the negative and so many pain her and the nien tail fox endure, not to mention their is another who seek vengeance as her heart slowly black , colder then the blizzard as her remaining light still try to shine.

Zack: which is sastuki?

Spectre: indeed.

Zack: I can tell by looking her and felt it.

Phantom stranger: these two are like sister, similar like the legend and even the fought of madara and senju and other, but I know sastuki will show that she not alone and even I doubt izami will as she spared her.

Zack: I hope cuz sastuki's burning hatred and vengeance will get more and even that damn snake.

Spectre: is true but we all know that letting the evil lives will cost more damage to the people and everyone who they care about, naruko and kurumi will meet face to face but she not gonna let the child go easy as her darkness will grow out of control.

Zack: I doubted spectre but we'll see, and I'll be sure to let sastuki knows she not only anymore as ben help me and I can for her like I do for sastuki.

Spectre: very well, but I can see the future these two will be stronger and will learning secret.

Phantom stranger: when will you tell them your secret and what you figure Zackery?

Zack: only the time comes my friend, I'll be sure that even I tell them the enemy will be specious and dung is my to take down.

The two ghost nodded and disappeared as zack turn to see the hokage.

Zack: hey there hokage.

Sarutobi: hello zack, there something I wanna discus with you.

Zack: about last night of my fought with mizuki along naruko and even the dark shinobi batman came in?

Sarutobi: persistently.

zack: sharp but not very shaper as I wanted to watch, as you can see I'm from another dimesnonal world and I was 19,right now I'm in my 12 year form even if I want to but I like to blend in and learn more here and even give what naruko really wanted...a friend and a family.

Sarutobi: if you really want this, everyone will target you as well.

Zack: is not my first rodeo and everyone is blind and completely don't understand, if people go war on me i wont hold back, beside I'll make sure your village be okay and naruko will not seen as a monster, it what her parents wanted even they are dead.

Sarutobi: very well, I will give you permission.

Zack: thanks and if anything happen to you, i promose the people will be safe as naruko and I have so munch in common.

He vanished in speed as senses naruko and found her in a forest with Konohamaru as he land here.

Zack: hey there!

Naruko: oh hello.

Konohamaru: you again!

Zack: that's me! So how you and Konohamaru doing naruko?

Naruko: well, I'm teaching him transformation jutsu.

Zack: oh that's nice

Konohamaru: yeah and she said she wanna find a way to impress yo-

She cover his mouth while blushing.

Zack: say what?

Naruko: nothing!

Zack: oh i see

Ebisu: i found you !

They turn as they see ebisu

Ebisu's thought:( glared naruko) the nine tail fox

Naruko's thought: that icy stare, they all look at me that way

As ebisu scream duck down from a flying an ax that zack throw, cut the tree in half clean, surprisng him along naruko and Konohamaru.

Zack: I'm sorry, I missed, I thought you was the enemy.

Naruko: wer'ed you get an ax?

zack:I pull it out when I summon it.

ebisu: you almost killed me!

zack: and your still alive

Konohamaru: that was so cool!

ebistu land down at the ground.

ebistu: so honorable grandson, time to go home.

Konohamaru: no way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can get the title,hokage ! now don't get in my way!

ebistu: a hokage is more then a fighter, he munch versoal, honorable, wisdom and he must be skilled thousands justu, you don't even know one justu.

Konohamaru: transformed!

a poof smoke to show a similar sext justu as naruko but except a dark brown hair woman.

Konohamaru/Woman: hi there, like my justu

zack turn at naruko who chuckle nervously

zack: teaching him transformation justu huh?

Then ebistu make a huge shocked while jaw dropped, then poofed as Konohamaru back to normal.

Konohamaru: hey he aint defeated

ebistu: W-WHAT KIND OF SKINLESS TECHNIQUE IS THAT?! SUCH TASTELESS FORGETFULNESS CANT NEVER INFLUENCE ME! I'M FAR ABOVE IT!

Zack: I don't know is her idea.

They see ebistu try to pull konohamaru's scarf.

Naruko: hey zack I have an idea.

Zack: what?

She whisper to him as his eyes wide.

Zack: naruko there no in hell-

she give him a puppy dog eyes.

Naruko: please zack? I'll treat you and along root beer

zack: deal!

Naruko smiled.

Zack and naruko: **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!**

They make a lot of copies of themselves which awe konohamaru.

Konohamaru: woah, this is, unreal!

Ebistu: hmm, I'm not impress.

Zack: oh really? Then how this.

Zack and naruko: **TRANSFORMED!**

They poofed as the sexy justu but zack he instead transformed the same as naruko and not his own version as they gather close to him as this shocked and nosebleed as poofed back to normal to show zack then do a sign.

Naruko: gotcha! With my harem justu.

Zack: my turn! Earth style: **GROUND BURIED!**

Then ebistu is now buried underground except his head sticking out.

Ebistu: what the?

naruko: you can do earth style !? that's awesome !

konohamaru: so cool !

zack: what's wrong ebistu ? I thought you can do better as shinobi

he walk to him as ebistu felt a chills and see zack's killing intense as the Shinigami image appeared behind him.

zack:(Whisper him down) ever called naruko or the nine tail fox of trouble maker or anything, I'll show you what I do to punks when I devour their souls to nothing.

as ebistu flinch as he sweating a lot then he nodded his head face.

zack: good...(he walk to naruko and konohamaru) that went well.

Naruko then hugged him.

Naruko: you was awesome!

Konohamaru: aw man! I couldn't beat that snotty trainer of mine! I wanna be hokage so bad I keep messing up, why cant I do it?!

zack: relax kid, I know is very hard but that the point of it.

Naruko: you really think that easy?

Konohamaru: huh?

Zack: it'll take a lot of training along skills, talent,justu and not to mention full potential.

Naruko: he's right, you have to prove yourself so everybody believe in you.

Zack: I mean take naruko for example, she kept messing up even get ignore and push away but look how she turn out now, a ninja who will make her dreams come true.

Naruko: yeah and I got two person who believe in me, to find that persons, I had to get knocked out a lot.

Zack: the more you push your training out of limit, the more you'll do it.

As the wind blow.

Zack: so believe it, is not pretty easy being a hokage, as for me, I'm gonna help her dream comes true, seeyah tomorrow and good luck konohamaru.

Naruko: you too zack.

As zack walk away as naruko blush as her heart beat more.

Naruko: he is so cool _and a very nice guy who seem cute..._

but she shake her head and run to him.

Naruko: say zack.

Zack: yeah.

Naruko:(Shyly and blush a little) w-would ke...like to stay for the night with me?

Zack:(smile) sure, that'll be fun.

Naruko: thanks zack. _Yes!_

As zack make a duplicate as the real him went home.

 **the next day**

naruko is waking up in her light blue dress pj then she see zack sleeping.

Naruko's thought: oh so cute.

as zack wake up and yawning.

zack: morning naru

naruko: morning zack

as they got up and look at the calander as they grin.

Zack went to the kitchen and make some breakfast which is bacon, eggs, French toast and nice milk along ramen.

Naruko: woah! you made them so fast! how'd you do that?!

Zack: I have my ways.

Naruko: well let's show down!

He nodded then throw the milk away and replace it with a new milk.

Naruko: why throw that away?

Zack: you don't know?

She shake her head.

Zack: well that milk is pretty old and expired so I give you a new milk.

Naruko: whew thanks z, you save my guts otherwise It'll be torn apart.

As they finished their breakfast and got dressed up.

Zack: seeyah you at class naruko !(he teleported away)

naruko: okay! (in thought) I hope I can be in his team!

 **Timeskip**

she walk down as then suddenly konohamaru came out from the cover wall as like it was stealth.

Konohamaru: your mine naruko (but he trip)

naruko: what you doing konohamaru?

Konohamaru: that was a slip move, that why I respect you as my rival.

Naruko: but I didn't do anything.

Konohamaru: alright! Now fight me fair and square!

Naruko: sorry, I got ordination.

Konohamaru: ordination?

Naruko: that's right as in today I'm a ninja, believe it.

 **Meanwhile**

Sakrua at home getting prepare as she heard her mom calling.

Sakrua's mom: sakura, is it time for you to get going?

Sakura:(angry tick mark) I know I'm on my out now.

Inner sakura: cha how long you gonna treat me kid?! I'm a ninja!

She is now outside walking to school.

Sakura: _so I'm not a little academy student anymore, I'm sakura haruno, a kunoichi in training._

Then came out of the house is ino as she looked at sakura as they both stared with a rivalry.

Ino: good morning sakura.

Sakura: good morning ino.

As they both walked to school at the same time.

Ino: so they actually let you graduate? what'd a surprise.

Sakura: those classes are ancient history, we're both ninja now and we're both equal, I wont lose to you anymore.

As now they begin to have a race who coming in first at school leaving dust clouds.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruko who sitting down excited as she was happy have zack slept with her and now at the same class, zack is chilling leaning back, as he listening to music from his wireless headphones along playing his Nintendo switch game while zack's girl who already there and not to mention shadow bunny which make naruko jealous at them.

Then shikamaru walks up to naruko.

Shikamaru: huh? What are you doing here naruko? This isn't for dropout you can't be here until your graduate And this is tha zack guy isn't it?

Naruko: sure is and(she point to her headband) you see this? You see this open your eyes shikamaru is a regulation headband, were gonna be training together, how'd you like that?

As hinata looking at naruko and Zack as she blushes a little of looking at him

Hinata: _naruko you graduate after all, I'm glad..._ (turn Zack) _and I'm glad for zack as well._

Sastuki sitting down mind her own business but she can't stop thinking of zack and looking at him.

Zack: is that running sound?

Yukie: i heard it too.

Then sakura and ino run in the room pushing each other.

Momoyo: guess that solve that question.

Zack: uh-huh(he turn sastuki) oh hey there , you must be sastuki is nice to meet you.

She humphed

Zack: no need try to act all of it, you already looked at me a while ago.

As sastuki blush a little but shake it off.

Sastuki: yeah whatever, is nice meeting you too zack, guess we get along in this class.

He nodded looked back at sakura and ino panting hard.

Ino: i win again samura

Skaura: give it up, i my back to see and my toe was inch ahead.

Ino: have you always been delosnal?

Naruko: hey that sakura.

As sakura turn to see Zack which she gasp and smile.

Zack: hello!

She giggle walking to zack

Ino: hey woah where you going?

Naruko: Hi sakura what's up?

Sakura: move it!(she push her off) um, good morning zack and sastuki.

zack: morning, and why'd you push naruko?

Sakura: oh it's nothing.

zack: Hmm

sakura: mind if I sit next to you?

ino: back off forehead I'm sitting next to zack!

skaura: I was here first!

yukie: actually you two need to wake up, I was close to zack

miyako: you? Like I let anoyne get my zacky

Kazuko: no I was!

Christiane: no I vas!

Zack sigh while momoyo hugged his head to her chest.

Zack: huh?

Momoyo: sorry, but he's mine, which I'm damn sure not let anyone get him.

Zack: yeah.

Zack turn to the screen.

Zack: I know your watching and discussing this hokage, also cant wait to meet you and the other shinobis too.

Momoyo: um who are you talking to?

Zack: oh just some friends.

Naruko glared as she sit closer to sastuki face to face, literally.

Zack: naruko what the fuck are you doing?

Naruko didn't answer

kurumi: seem another rival.

Zack:(telepathic) yeah I can tell you that one.

Sakura: naurko! Get off that desk! I wanna sit with zack and my friend sastuki!

Zack: uh naruko, I think is people's bubble space and your almost bursting it.

Yukie: it be best to just leave her alone, I think your bothering her

naruko's thought: _why they so friendly with her? Sastuki this sastuki that, what the big deal of this girl?_

only she glare at sastuki as lightning dance at there eyes.

Zack sigh as he make a shadow clone justu to break the up but the guy bump at naruko as she trip try to grab on to hold, which is sastuki as they both accidentally kiss the two zack's lips by surprise even the blush.

The girls are shocked and now extremely mad even zack's girls too.

As sakura felt like her mind is blown.

Inner sakura: _CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I SUPPOSE TO BE ZACK'S FIRST KISS! NARUKO WILL PAY FOR THIS! CHA!_

Momoyo:(killing intense aura) _those two are so dead._

Yukie:(blush hard) _w-w-w-w-w-w-what!?_

Miyako:(anime tears) _NO! MY FIRST KISS! RUINED!_

Kazuko:(eyes wide) _THAT THE HECK!?_

Chirstiane:(shocked) _NEIN!_

As naruko and sastuki blush hard as their heart beating like crazy, naruko almost blushing like red even laugh a little goofy and sastuki is lost for words and she admit is oddly felt pretty good, zack's shadow clone poofed.

Zack:(blish) well that's a surprise, and my first kiss by two girls, wow.

Naruko's thought: holy geez.

Sastuki's thought: I want him all to myself.

Naruko: uh-oh! danger!

she slowly turn to see zack's girls along sakura and ino but suddenly a major killing intense as she sweated to notice shadow bunny with her katana blade and her eyes glow bright light red.

Shadow bunny: destroy, KILL!

Sakura: huh?!

Ino: is that a stuff bunny!

Naruko: woah hey now shadow it was an accident!

Shadow bunny: I'LL CUT YOU TO TWO OF AN ACCIDENT!

Naruko: hold on(frightful looks)

Sastuki: what the?!

Sakrua: naruko your finished!

She then start to chase Naruko and sastuki as she swings her katana while sakura begin try to beat up naruko.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is back to there seats only for naruko and sastuki got beat up

iruka: as in today you are all ninja, to get here you face difficult trial and hardship, but that nothing. what comes next is far more difficult now you only get name, first level ninjas, all the name get group in a 3 name squad, each squad will be like geinn , an elite ninja and sometime a special member who can e in other teams by co leaders and co teams.

Zack: hmm interesting.

Ino and sakura: a three man squad.

Ino: well someone gotta be in zack's group, I wonder who?

Sakura: I don't know(glared at her)

Inner sakura: cha! I'm gonna be with zack so stay away from him you hag!

Zack: _don't care which as long is alright with me I guess._ (turn to zack's girl as they hoping to be with him) _but I can tell who wanted to be with me._

Sasuke: _some of them will slow me down, this zack is interesting as I can see he's no push over._

Naruko: _I wanted to be with zack and I guess sakrua okay as logn she don't try to get zack to closer, well...I don't care as long is not satsuki._

Iruka: we want each squad to have balance of strength and abilities, that's how we set them up. I will now annoucne the squad. Squad 7 naruko uzamaki (this surprise her), sakura haruno (surprise her as well)

As they felt disappointing as zack not been called

Sakura and naruko's thoguht: I'm doomed,

Sastuki frown a little of zack not part of the teamed.

Iruka: sastuki uchia, (this make naruko depressed) and for a co members of team 7 is zack orion along Momoyo Kawakami, Yukie Mayuzumi, Miyako Shiina, Kazuko Kawakami and Christiane Friedrich.

Ino hey wait a minute! That's a team of six!

Iruka: zack iz a co member along the girls with him so thsy part team 7

Nastuki and sakura: yeah !

Sastuki small smile

Hinata's thought: i want to be with Zack

Iruka: next team squad 8 , hinata Hyuga.

Hinata: yes sir

Iruka: kiba Iruka, shino Aburame.

Zack turn hinata while smile and waving at her which she blush hard shyly.

Hinata: _he waved at me._

Sakura show a peace sign while grinning at ino which hse have a tick Mark.

Ino: how'd you get to his group?!

Inner sakura: ca-ching! True love conquer all!

Zack: well i guess we're team now, i do hope we get along.

Naruko: yeah!

Zack: also don't worry ino, I'll might hang out with you after this.

Ino: YES!

Shikamaru: i don't get it, zack maybe new but what the big deal?

Ino: your so weirdly foolish shikamaru, dont you get it?

Shikamaru: no i dont get it, cuz I'm not a girl.

Ino: your so full of yourself, jealosuy is a terrible thing, I hate to be on your squad

Iruka: now squad 10, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara..

This shocked ino and shikamaru smirk.

Shikamaru: did you say something about hating to be on my squad?

She growl at him.

Iruka: and choji Akimichi.

As choji eating a bag of chips

Ino: _not food boy too!_

Iruka: those are all the squads.

Naruko: iruka sensei, why a great ninja like me had to be in the Sam's group like a sluck like sastuki

Iruka: sastuki have the best score of all the graduation student and same with Zack, naruko you have the worst score. To created a balance forup we put the best students to the worst student.

Zack: and I'm curious to see how she do and same with sakura too, (turn satsuki) well welcome aboard sats and saku (Smile)

Sakura: same here (smile)

Satsuki: (eye on naruko) just make sure you don't get in my way... loser.

Naruko:( growl) hey what'd you say?!

Sastuki: hard of hearing?

Sakura: knock it off naruko site down!

Iruka:(fake cough) after lunch, you'll be your geinn teachers, until then class dismissed.

 **Timeskip**

Zack bringing his backpack of goodies and start walking around the school until he see's sakura.

Zack: hey sakura.

Sakura: hey zack! I was wondering if you like to eat with me?

Zack: sure, I'm not doing anything anyways.

Naruko: hey zack! Hey sakura! Since were in the same group we can get to know each other.

Zack: alright.

Sakura glared as hugged zack's arm, and why'd i eat lunch with you ? Haven't that cross your mind ?

Naruko well were in the same group and just thought-

Sakura: naruko, your annoying.

She then dragging Zack away but then he quivkly send 3 duplicate in separated.

Zack: dont worry naruko, i made a duplicate for her

Naruko: awesome! But wait here cuz i got something to do first

Zack nodded as she run off but he follow her shadowing

Meanwhile the other zack went and found his girl wait for him

Zack: hey girls.

Shadow bunny and miyako went and hugged him.

Shadow bunny: hey zack, glad you join.

Miyako: I made my special recipe for you to share.

Zack: oooh that sound declious!

Miyako: well come with me.

Shadow bunny: no! He is mine!

Chirstiane: no i vill!

Yukie: no me! I wanna share my sandwhiches for him!

Shadow bunny: no mine!

Kazuko: never!

Zack: girls please! I'll eat with you and accept any lunch.

As he set out his food which is pasta, brownies, chips, root beer and along fries.

Zack: dig in.

As they begin to eat.

Zack: you know i have a feeling you girls wasnt in my age.

Momoyo: you guess right.

Zack: how you turn into kids?

Momoyo: thats a secret.

Zack: well if you want like around in my house i can give you abilities same as my ability to turn back regular age anytime you want.

Miyako: really?!

Zack: yeah.

Miyako: (hugs him) thank you!

Chirstiane: we'll do that at home

With the other zack jump building to buidling and see ino and her team eating lunch

Ino: alright were in the same group your going have to follow my lead that's the only way it works

Shikamaru: yeah, yeah ( in thought) that's the only way it works cuz she throw a fit ! If she doesn't get in her way

Choji: why wont you lead us to some barbeque ino?

Ino: cluesless! (facepalm)

Zack( came by upside from the roof) i agree with him, cant work without an empty stomach.

Ino: oh zack!

Choji: hey your the new guy.

Shikamaru: what'd you doing here?

Zack:(get down) i did promise ino I'll hang out for lunch , so here i am.

She giggled and hugged him with a smile.

Zack: also ino I heard of what jsutu your clan do, is awesome.

Ino: thanks.

Shikamaru: hey zack, what's that on your right wrist?

Zack: who this? is called the ultramatrix, makes me transformed into special creature of species with great powers with it.

Shikamaru: really?

zack:yeah, really a lot, means collect d.n.a and evolve them even do tricks, wanna see ?

choji: sure !

he slammed his ultramatrix and turn into a humanoid living crystal , blue eyes, a crack like scar,He sports six crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head but lower body, torso, and the top of his head is cover in consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. ,he also sported two more on the front of his chest, He also had blades on his forearms , he wearing a hooded jumpsuit that is black but lower bottom is half of it blue along a belt, and with a red patch on the right shoulder showing a symbol of the Ultramatrix.

?: **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

Ino: oh wow.

Choji: whoa!

Shikamaru: whaaaaat?

P. Diamondhead: this form I name diamondhead.

He crystal a crystal blade and snap his finger then a crystal pillar came and down then he made a crystal earring and give it to ino.

P. Diamondhead: here you go ino.

Ino takes the earrings and start to scream, then fainted.

Shikamaru: wow, I think you broke her.

P. Diamondhead: yeah and choji catch!

he toss two bag of Cheetos and barque chips along funnel cakes which he caught it.

Choji: what are these?

P. Diamondhead: taste them and see for yourself.

He open the two chips and taste one and same with the funnel cake by taking a bite out of it. He then fall off to the ground and start shaking then back up chowing it down.

choji: this is the most amazing food I ever taste! What is it?!

P. Diamondhead: Cheetos, barbecue chips and funnel cake.

Choji: this is amazing!

P. Diamondhead turn back to zack as he see ino woke UP WITH HER NEW EARRING.

Zack: look good ino

ino:(hug him) thanks!

then they turn to see sastuki.

zack: hey is sastuki

as then they see naruko sneaking around at sastuki

zack: what the?

Shikamaru: naruko.

Ino: huh?

Then she jump at her then close he window as they heard fighting and bumping noise.

Sastuki: naruko?!

Naruko: pipe down!

Zack: what in the infinity stone is she doing now.

Ino: if she try to scratch her I'll make you my enemy list forever!

Then suddenly the noise stop.

Ino: what happen?

The window open to see sastuki come out but zack frown a little as he sniff her.

Shikamaru: she beat naruko without breaking a sweat.

Ino: what'd you expect? Naruko agiants my best friend sastuki, no contest.

Zack: not exactly.

Shikamaru: hmm?

Ino: what'd you mean zack? Sastuki won right?

Zack: no, sastuki did tide naruko but what she didn't know that naruko can do the replacement justu and shadow clone, so her guard was off and naruko tide her up. That who came out of the window is naruko using a transformation justu to disguise as sastuki.

Ino: WHAT?!

Shikamaru: wow really?

Zack: naruko not the same how you use to think, I know in the future she can be the best ninja also hokage, so might well see what she up to now, oh and is good hanging out with you guys and even you ino.

He jump in vanish to building to building.

Ino: he is so amazing.

Choji: I wonder he have more of those foods.

shikamaru: Don't know be he full of surprises.

 **with zack and sakura**

As they're eating lunch together.

Sakura: this is so tasty.

zack: sure is , but did you have to be mean to naruko? She just asking to join.

Sakura: I have no idea what's your talking about. (laugh nervously)

zack:(frown) sakura I'm serious, sure what she is but she my friend and I was here too, I mean you know how munch it means to her to finally have more friends since she been so lonely and neglected and you almost might hurt her feelings.

Sakura: (sigh) okay, I guess I was harsh.

Zack: yes, how you feel like when your in her shoes, trust me my life use to be very rough when the students neglect and see me as a nobody, lose my dad and even an important person too, torment, experiment by a monster who took everything from me and I got cheated and tricked by the girl who I use to be in love.

Sakura: (sigh) alright, I'll be nicer to her, and zack.

Zack: yeah.

She then hugged him tight.

Skaura: you suffer a lot, I promise I'll heal your pain.

Zack:(Smile) thanks.

Then suddenly naruko/sastuki came in leaning at the tree.

Sakura: huh? Sastuki.

Zack: hi there! _Naruko._

Kurumi: she seem to get it better, in her own way.

Naruko/sastuki: hey you two, mind if I come in?

Zack: not at all.

Naurko/sastuki:(sit down with them) hey sakrua I wanna ask you something ,naruko,what'd you think of her?

Sakura: well i use to thought of her as annoying, but she's alright for the most part, and I think I like to get the chance to know her more even she is a goofball.

this make naruko/sastuki feel happy as zack smirk

zack: hey sakura you mind excuse me ? I need to bring sastuki for a talk.

sakura: okay

zack: oh and, (he kiss her forehead) thanks for the lunch and thank for healing my pain as well.

As they walked away, sakura blush cherry red and fainted while steam came out of her head and her eyes start to swirling and a goofy smile.

inner sakura: HELL YEAH! IN YOUR FACE INO!

As zack and sastuki/naruko went somewhere private.

zack: okay your can drop the act.

he lick her forehead causes her to poof back to naruko who is blushing bright red.

Naruko: cheater!

Zack: how am I cheater?

Naruko: you made me look focus.

Zack: all I did is to flick you, and you better explain why you tide sastuki up and use the transformation justu to disguise as her.

Naruko: how'd you know that?

Zack: Cuz I watch you while I was hanging out with ino, and I have a feeling your up to something so I watch, also sastuki is off guard cuz he didn't know you've been learning a lot, so spill it.

Naruko: okay fine, I did.

Zack: why?

Naruko: so I can learn what sakura feel about me, but I see she wanted to be nice to me.

Zack: that because I talk to her, because I know your an awesome, cute, funny, and great ninja and future hokage ever.

Naruko then tackled him into a hug.

naruko: oh thank you zack! Your the best! It really means a lot to me!

zack: yeah, you like your first kiss?

Naruko blush hard and acted very shy.

Naruko: I-I never mean as it w-was an accident b-but it was okay.

Zack: that glad, oh and sastuki is free along with my help from my clone.

Naruko: what?!

she then running to go at sastuki while zack follow her.

as zack untied sastuki and she untie herself.

zack: here you go.

Sastuki: thanks.

zack: sorry about naruko, since I guess your not in of popular too huh?

sastuki: yeah fan people are such a pain.

zack: yeah I feel you and sometime there not all bad, even naruko as she disguise you to talk to sakura but I already got that problem fixed, oh and I'm really sorry about your clan.

Sastuki: don't be.

zack: why?

Sastuki: not going to ask that.

zack: yes I understand, I know very deep that feel. vegnence, hatred, rage, betrayal, somone really closer that you wanted to surpass their level and even with their words, (this shocked sastuki very deep as she look at zack that he like more like her but beyond inhuman's tormented of hell) I know you desire to be stronger and if you like your darkness consumed you with corruption, I bet you don't want a person like me as a family.

He begin to walk away.

Sastuki: zack wait.

Zack: hmmm?(he stop)

She then hugs him from behind.

Sastuki: tell anyone about this, I'll make you stay quite.

Zack:(chuckle) not the first time , since way back I got cut right at my throat.

Sastuki: what?!

Zack: nothin, so what do you see and think about me sastuki?

Sastuki: well, you look, like how I was suffer but very more, so munch abusive, betrayed, so munch rage ,hatred, so alone, sadness, death, despair, pain and outcast, you endure all of that but you seem to have a light against it with hope, I-I think your interesting, smart and know how to take matter in your hand and other ways from your heart.

Zack: guess you know well, one bastard who ruin this and turn me into a monster who cant die but live to suffer, one person who help and give me hope, even I endure this curse, I almost did something horrible thanks to the people but tell me sastuki. if you grew stronger and wanted answer from the vengeance, will you fall in corruption darkness for evil and intend to killed this village and me as weak and not understanding with no regret or mercy?

Sastuki: to be honest from looking in you, no, I don't.

Zack: okay but I'm not gonna stop you, I'll help find the special person who did this by giving answer looking very deep, as it depends what you think and decide , as long you see your not alone anymore since you got us as family and friends, and also I'll help you grow stronger to show you your a best ninja as well.

Sastuki: okay.

Zack: sweet.

Sastuki:(blushes) and about that kiss from class.

Zack: yeah since it was an accident.

Sastuki: I...i liked it.

Zack: I see.

Sastuki: (smile)And I'm forward being partner with you.

Zack: same here, (smile) how you like to learn sword skills?

Sastuki: (smile) sure.

Just then they about to walk out they saw naruko surprise.

Naruko: gah ! Sastuki and zack what'd you doing here ?! How you get loose?!

Sastuki: zack found me and i use the escape Justus, no sweat, very basic technique, zack told me you transformed to me, seem my partner got his eyes and ears on you.

Naruko: i thought it be fun to try out move on you and zack is my partner! (hugged his arm)

sastuki: back off baka!(hug his arm)

naruko: what you called me you bitch?!

Sastuki: a baka! Do I have to spell it out?!

they glared each other.

naruko: zack is my partner! I met him first! and since your interested to have him as your partner?!

Sastuki: just now so back off naruko!

zack: girls please I'll be-

He senses something.

Zack: oh no!

Naruko: what is it zack.

Zack dodge it and landed at the ground as what coming in is a humanoid monsteorus reptile with spikes on his back, mandibles and it roar at him.

Zack: I thought you'll show up goliath.

Goliath: is been awhile brat!

Naruko: what the heck is that?!

Zack: that is a dungle beast, goliath my enemies' pets.

Goliath: sure is, (turn naruko) ah the nine tail fox, interesting work you did few years ago, (turn sastuki) and the last of the uchia, no wait...only maybe two hehehehe!

Sastuki: what in the hell are you talking about?

Goliath: oh don't try to pretend, you already know of someone closer.

Zack: enough! Is me you wanna deal with!

Goliath: very well then orion!

Zack: time to roll out!

A big blue flash transformed zack into a black humanoid muscular moth who white four wings and antenna, with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble white ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are white cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large blue eyes with dark blue spots. The top of his head also sports a white Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a blue belt on his waist with a white stripe where the ultramatirx symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a white stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode and a red scar.

?: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

Naruko: WHOA! IS THAT A TRANSFORMATION JUTSU?!

Sastuki: what the?! A moth?!

P. Big chill flew up and breath ice then the goliath dodge it to fired a fire breath as the positive Necrofriggian turn intangible as he flew in tackle the monster as they begin fighting throwing fist to each other as P. Big chill punch his icy fist while the goliath using his fire fist and claws at him and his tail then as naruko and sastuki is watching awe and shocked of seeing zack fighting the dungle beast

Naruko: whoa.

Sastuki: impressive

Golaith: is that all you got ?!

P. Big chill: just getting started!

he hit ultramatrix as now he the same except

P. Big chill change as well the same except his wings and antennae have a flame design. He has crests over his eyes with the same design.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

Naruko: AWESOME!

Sastuki: now he using fire element now?

Then goliath charged in at speed and jump to slash him but P.U Big chill flew up and make a ninja hand sign.

U.P Big chill: ICE-FIRE STYLE: FREEZEBURN BALL JUSTU!

He breath a huge Fire ball as frozen the goliath into an ice statue.

Naruko: WOAH! HE DIDNT BURN IT, IT STILL FORZEN!

Then P. U Big chill punch the frozen goliath into pieces ,then wrapped his wings into a cloak.

P. U Big chill: and that's that.

Naruko: THAT WAS SO AWESOME ZACK!

Sastuki: a fire that freeze? how?

U. P Big chill: that is ice-fire.

Sastuki and naruko: ice-fire?

Sakura: what is that?

they turn to see sakura who is awe and curious.

U. P Big chill: how logn you been watching?

Sakura: when I saw a shadow figure and turn out it was some monster then you turn into a big moth guy with ice power then a moth again with fire but frozen instead of burning.

P. U Big chill: oh, well to all of your three questions, this form is big chill, but when I evolve this is ultimate big chill, I can fly, turn intangible and freeze by my hand and breath but as ultimate big chill these flames as a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Both my breath and beams are stronger, faster and colder, capable of instantly turning the air around me and my enemies into solid ice. In fact, my ice breath can be similar to blizzard winds so my fire so cold it burns.

Sakura: whoa.

P. U Big chill turn back to P. Big chill then back to zack.

Naruko: so cool! Your an awesome partner ever!

Sastuki: yeah, (hugs his arm) my partner.

Naruko:(hug his other arm) no my partner damn it!

zack: at least sakrua I-

sakura: beside he's my partner!

zack: dang it!

Naruko and sastuki: as it!

then suddnely zakc's girl came in zoom

shadow bunny: he's mine huggy!

Momyo: back off!

Miyako: zacky mine!

Yukie: no I refuse you all be his partners!

Kazuko: like hell you will!

Chirstiane: nien! He belong to me!

Zack: _well this will be interesting for team 7._


	3. Chapter 3

Zack, naruko, sastuki, sakura, shadow bunny hugging zack along other girls are waiting for there sensei to show up.

Naruko: he's late! (looking around)

Zack: (playing his Nintendo switch) well whatever hell his excuse, we'll get use to it.

Sakura: naruko, just sit down, (turn to zack) by the way, what is that device your holding?

Zack: is call a game, it keep things entertaining.

Sastuki: what was the creature you fought?

Zack: one of my enemies, their dungle beast but that one is name goliath.

Naruko: I don't want to, how come our teacher is the only one that is late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! They other groups are already met their teachers and took off some adventure or something but iruka-sensei gone too.

Sakura: we know okay? (she see her put the chalk baord easer up top of the door open slightly) hey! What are you doing?!

Momoyo: what the?

Sakura: Naruko!

Naruko: that what he get for not coming late! Surprise!

Zack: 1. That will be funny and 2. Naruko if you don't learn to wait, i wont cook no speical ramen for you.

That scared naruko and quickly took the eraser down.

Naruko: please don't! (anime tears)

But momoyo smirk as she put it back up.

Zack: momo.

Momoyo: gotta admit it will be funny.

Sakura: your asking for trouble you know you shouldn't do that.

Inner Sakura: CHA! I LOVE STUFF LIKE THIS!

Momoyo: oh lighten up pinky.

Sakura: pinky?! (tick mark)

Momoyo:(smirk and corss her arms) you heard me pinky

Naruko snicker of the insult

Satsuki: our teacher a joni, an elite ninja, think he'll fall for that?

Sakura: yeah satsuki's right, your so clueless momoyo.

Momoyo: oh really? Jealous this will make zacky laugh and you couldn't boreadhead?

Sakura (headbutted momoyo) WHAT DID YOU SAY BIMBO?!

Momoyo: (grin and headbutt back)YOU HEARD ME?! ARE YOU DEAFT?!

Zack: teach is coming you girls.

There teacher open the door and the eraser hit his head, he wearing the shinobi uniofrm and have a dark blue cover his mouth and a shindig bandage cover his left eyes and have white spiky hair out. Zack and naruko are laughing together as well as momoyo, miyako, yukie, kazuko and, christane who is covering her mouth.

Momoyo: got ya!

Naruko: he totally fell for it!

Sakura: I'm sorry snesei, i try to told her not to do it , she wouldn't listen , i never wouldn't do anything like that.

Inner Sakura: PERFECT SHOT!

Zack: _lair._

Sastuki's thoughts: he really fell for that old trick?

Then came out of the cieling shadow and land down is Batman.

Batman: i see everyone is present.

Naruko: WHAT?! WE HAVE BATMAN AS OUR TEACHER TOO?!

Zack: you got it , he's an assistance that the hokage ask him to be with our sensei.

Naruko: AWESOME!

?: hmm, how can i put this ? My first impression of this group , your a bunch of idiots.

Batman: that's a first

Zack: hehe. (turn shadow bunny who have her katsna and ready to kill him for insulting Zack) shadow don't!

Shadow: kill, must ki-

zack then pets her head to calm shadow down as she now cuddling to his chest

Zack: (sigh and smile) what will i do with you?

 **Timeskip**

As everyone at the roof top with their sensei.

?: alright how about we introduce ourselves? One at the time.

Sakura: introduce ourselves? Well what we suppose to say?

Zack: he means our name, like, dislike, hobby, and goals

naruko: why don't you tell use yourself first? I mean before we tell us about you to see how this work.

?: me? I'm Kakashi hatawke, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams to the future, never really thought about it, as for my hobbies, I had a lots of hobbies.

Sakura: that was totally useless, all he told us is his name.

batman: my turn, I'm batman known as the dark shinobi, my likes is unknown and my dislikes is unknown but however s certain clown, my hobbies is unknown and the goal to end criminal in every way with allies I trust.

Shadow: my turn, I'm shadow bunny, my likes my huggy zacky, dislikes people who takes zaky away, my hobbies are training along katana and my dreams nothing much.

Zack: I'm Zackery masayoshi orion but I prefer zack or z, food, my likes are family, root beer, friends, allies, eating, sleep, games, fun times, weapons, fighting, good opponent, my dislikes are peverts, abusive, evil, someone steal or ruin my root beer, and food douches, a certain bitch of a wench, a scaley ass lizard who's dead and my hobbies are drawing, training and watch the skies, and my goal is to help to end a monster along with my allies' goals (his eyes on batman, narkuo and sastuki)

Naruko: believe it, I'm name is naruko Uzumaki, I like instant remain in a cup, and I really zacky's special ramen and...(turn blush look at zack) but I hate for the 3 minute after you pour the water in the ramen cup, my hobbies is eating different kind of ramen, and my future dream is! to be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespect me and start treated me as a somebody, somebody important.

Kakashi: _well she is grown in an interesting way._

Zack: _hehehe, she still have more to learn._

Sakura: I'm sakura haruno what I like, uh I mean the person I like is (she eye on zack make the girls jealous) uh my hoy is, my dream of the future is

she getting all giddy as zack sigh and facepalm himself

Kakashi: and what do you hate?

Sakura: the whore who broke zacky's heart!

Zack: and her name was alice iallen.

Sakura: THEN SHE'LL FEEL MY WRATH!

Zack:(smile) thank you.

Kakashi's though: girls are more interested in boys then ninja training.

momoyo and the rest of the girls introduce themselves as well then satsuki is last.

Satsuki: my name is satsuki uchia, I hate a lot of things, but I don't participate like anything.

zack: huh?

Satsuki: what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a curten someone.

Zack turn to naruko who seem freak out.

Zack: she not meant you naruko.

She sighed in reliefe

Batman: _i know what is like, but i hope she don't fall to far in the corrupt darkness of evil._

Kakashi: good, your each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow

Zack: well this should be fun

naruko: well, what kind of mission are we having?

Kakashi: it's a task that the four of us will have to work together.

Naruko: what? What? What?

Kakashi: a survival excirse.

Naurko: survival excirse?

Sakura: I thought we suppose to have a real mission, not more practice. we already did these stuff in the academy, that how we got here.

Batman: this is not like the previous training practice make the best, if you go to mission without training or practice by a rush, you'll die. the academy for low level but it going on the adavance upper level, only the team work together fighting enemies even in dangerous of what skill they possession, you all must work together and combine your skills to defeat the enemy.

Naruko: really? So what kind of training would that be?

Then kakashi start to chuckle.

Sakura: hey hold on that's a normal question, what's so funny?

Kakashi: well if i tell you the answer, you might not gonna like it, (he chuckle) of the 27 graduate who came here will be 9 who be accepted as geni, they other 18 will be waited out sent back to acadmdy , in other words. this is a make it or break it paths test and the test you fail will least 66, see didn't i tell you you won't like it?

Naruko: that's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What's the point of that graduate test for anyway?!

Naruko: what ?!

Kakashi: That's how it is , i decide when either you pass or failed , meet us in destiate training spot in 5 AM, and bring your ninja gear

Naruko: _well I'm not gonna weed it out, i don't want to be separate my partner! People gonna look up to me someday! I going to pass this test! Believe it! Believe it!_

Sakura: _if I don't pass this test, I'll be separated from my zacky, this is a trial of love_

Sastuki then looked at Zack knowing she wont be seperated to him as she want to learn more about him

Batman: alright you all dismissed.

Kakashi: oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else...

Batman and kakashi: you'll puke.

Batman: I'll train with girls while zack with kakashi, I'll have someone assist me of making the training a bit interesting, his name is lewamus prime a.k.a the angel of unknown.

Naruto: lewamus prime?

Zack's thought: oh i see, try to trick me huh? Well me and the girls know how to deal with it.

The next day at 5 AM

everyone came to the training spot being tired and all even hungry but except zack,Momoyo, shadow,yukie,miyako, kazuko,christane and then batman came in

Batman: good thing you all came , here's lewamus prime

Lewamus prime appeared behind naruko,sastuki and sakura, naruko and sakura scream while sastuki flinch as they jump and look at him.

Lewamus prime: greetings young ninjas.

Naruko: woah your lewamus prime?

He nodded and he turn to see Zack asleep while cuddle shadow.

Lewamus prime: and your friend is taking a nap.

Shadow: I don't mind one bit.

naruko and the girls jealousy at shadow cuddle him.

Natuko: why you!

Then kakakshi came in.

Kakashi: morning everyone.

Naruko and sakura: hey your late!

Zack:(got up) damn it! I was asleep!

Shadow: sleepy, (snuggle more on his chest) more sleep.

zack: sorry shadow but you need to wake up, if you fail we wont

shadow: I'm awake!

zack: arlight, (turn Kakashi) explain the excuse this time K-man.

Kakashi: well a black cat cross my path I have to take the long path.

Zac k: heh, at least you didn't get bad luck (turn batman) kinda like someone does.

Batman grumble while frown a bit.

Kakashi: well, (clear his thought) let's get started.

Batman: come on girls.

They nodded as the girls looked at shadow hugging zack's arm as shadow smirk at the girls and raspberry at them.

Momyo: _I'm going to turn her into a gutted toy._

Miyako: _she is going down!_

Yukie: _s-she is going to be cut in half._

Kazuko: _she is dead._

Chirstiane: _I'll turn her into brots werts._

Kakashi: (set the clock on the pole) here we go it set for noon, your assignment is simple, you just have to take these bell from me, that' nothing to it. If you cant get'em by noon you go without lunch.

Naruko: wha?!

Kakashi: you'll be tie in one of those pole, and then you watch while i'll eat my lunch in front of you.

Zack: well by the judging naruko,sakura, and sastuki didn't ate their but me, shadow, Momyo, Miyako, Yukie, Kazuko, and Chirstiane.

Kakashi: nicely done zack, you seen it through.

Sakura: wait a minute there's four of us, how come there's two bells.

Kakashi: well then, at least one of you tied up in a pole and ultimately disqualified, from failing of compelty the mission, that one can go back to the academy, then again all four of you can flock out too, you can use any weapons including shuriken. if your not prepare to kill me, you wont be able to take the bells.

Sakura: those weapons are too dangerous sensei!

Naruko: especially you cant dodge that easer!

Zack: girls, is the idea of when you fight the enemy or defend yourself along helping your teammate.

Kakashi: he's right, along class clowns are usally the weakest link, you can saftely ignore them, lowest scores, losers when I say start you may begin.

Zack see naruko growling pull her kunai to rush but kkashi is behind her but zack block her path with his katana make her back away.

Zack: did he say start yet? so what's the rush?

Naruko: he called me stupid!

zack: and your gonna let some insult get to you? It how what enemy suspect, to lower down any opponent's guard and killed them, which is why he taking advantage of your limit, like taking the bait without noticing.

Sakura: _he's so fast, I didn't see zack there before._

Sastuki: _so this is a joni, and zack the only one who fast enough._

Kakashi: but you came in me in full attention of destroying and zack was fast enough to not let it happen so, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys.

Zack: same here (he put on his mask which is a kistune mask which is color black and white yin yang like and thought) kurumi let's do this.

Kurumi: sure.

Zack: alright shadow.

Shadow bunny nodded and on zack's back.

Kakashi: get ready, and start!

Naruko, sastuki and sakura went on hiding ready while zack just walked on the tree bushes while reading a manga as shadow cuddle while zack watch his team doing as he sigh.

Zack: there not doing it right.

Shadow: I know, and coming from an expert there going to be killed when they hide like that.

Zack: if they better think about what reason of this lesson and being pick as a team naruko have to rush without thinking and do it y herself, sakura obsessed fangirl and not worry others, sastuki got some skill however think she above those two, if I'm not mistakenly there two bells and four of us.

Shadow: even if we work together and got them, only two of us can keep them.

Zack: and each of us and the squad will break up, I'll help in the shadow until they get it of the lesson, then perhaps get the bell cuz I wanna test it out of their team work other then this.

Shadow: I can still be with you in or out. (snuggle more)

Zack: yeah (see naruko face to face Kakashi) oh boy.

Naruko: you and me! right now! Fair and square! (crossing her arms)

sastuki's thoughts: fool.

Kakashi: you know compare to they others, your a little bit weird

naruko: yeah the only thing weird is your haircut !

she charged at him , he suddnely pull something at his pouch make naruko stopped charging.

Kakashi: shinobi battle techqnuie, part one, taijustu. the physical part

naruko's thought: huh? Taijustu! That's hand to hand combat ,then why he's reaching for a weapon?

Kashasi pull out an orange book.

Naruko: what the?

Zack snicker a bit.

Kakashi: what'd you waiting for? Make your move.

naruko: but! I mean! Why are you reading a book?!

Kakashi: why? to find out what happen in the story of course don't let it bother you if your weak to attack that doesn't really matter If I'm reading or whatever.

Naruko: (got mad and charge at him) I'LL CRUSH YOU!

She jump to punch him but block it then roundhouse kick him however he duck down then throw a punch.

Naruko: now your mine!

She punch to see he not there.

Naruko: huh?

As Kakashi is but behind naruko crouch down with his hands together and both single 2 finger too

Kakashi: don't let enemy get behind you all the time.

Sakura's thought: a hand sign that focus his chakra, is that the sign of the tiger ? that's dangerous, he can destroy naruko with that.

Sastuki's thought: that hand sight is a fire justu, he's not toying with her , he going to demolish her

sakura: naruko you got to get out of here quick!

Kakashi: too late, **LEAF VILLAGE HIDDEN JUSTU!**

He poke her butt however poke to show a log but paper cover as it written of said paper bombs.

Kakashi: what the?

Then Kakashi back away as the explosion almost got him.

Zack: well, well that was a close call let me try.

Zack behind Kakashi as hand together put his finger to his butt.

Zack: **THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!**

Kakashi then poofed away leaving a log in it's place.

Kakashi: that was a close call there.

Zack: yeah ,your good, great I was holding back

as naruko splash to the water seeing zack save her butt.

Naruko: I owe you one zack!

Zack: no problem, now kakashi, how can you deal with my shadow bunny?

Kakashi: shadow bunny?

Shadow bunny: (turn her head to him while hugging his arm) he means me.

kakashi: so, mind telling me how you made her?

Zack: I didn't made her, is a long story, you see I was holding back as I know what this about and naruko, sastuki and sakura doing this wrong. But I wanna test things out if we get the bell.

Kakashi: I see.

Zack then did as Kakashi wasn't aware of zack use a bit stronger genjustu on him as Kakashi now trap see shadow clones zack and shadow charged in invisible speed with their blades around him and using kenjustu style.

Kakashi: they're us using an kenjustu.

As Kakashi dodge but almost getting cut as soon the illusion wear off as zack is walking to him but passed him didn't know he was behind him.

Kakashi: huh?

Zack: okay, we did it, and I did cut you already.

Kakashi: impressive.

Zack: yes, it was.

He unsheathed his sword as a clank as Kakashi's clothes a bit more cut and on the leg to show a scratch but still standing.

Zack: here you go.

he toss Kakashi the bells he got.

Kakashi's thoughts: hmm, he is to advance for me to take on.

Naruko: _whoa._

Sakura: _amazing, he is fast._

Sastuki: _I need to know his secrets._

Zack nodded to Kakashi as he nodded back as zack went back to the tree branch and sleep while shadow bunny cuddle to sleep with him.

Kakashi: okay, where was I? (get back to reading)

As for naruko under the water she swam up.

Naruko: _I'm not gonna end like this! I'll attack from the water! Now!_

She throw shruikans but kakashi caught with his fingers

Sastuki was gonna use her sheuikan but know she cant now as naruko got out of the water.

Kakashi: what'd you doing now? Hey you wont get lunch. If you take the bell now.

Naruko: I know I know! You told us already!

Kakashi: you look pretty wabblie who's gonna surpass the homage

Naruko's stomach growl

Naruko: you told us not to eat breakfast except zack, shadow and those other girls ate! how can I fight without starving to death!

Then sastuki and sakura's stomach start to grumble

Sakura's thought: breakfast ? I didnt even have dinner yet last night , a really bad idea go on a diet.

Naruko: so you almost caught me off gaurd! That all it was! Beleive it! I'm so hungry I didn't had strength! But i cant let that stop me ! I gotta get those bell no matter what! I find the strnegth somehow, beleive it !I'm gonna pass this test, and I'm not going to the acdamdy. I will become a ninja!

Then shadow clones of Naruko came out of the water jump over him.

Kakashi: hmm.

Naruko: haha! Your over confidence sensei! That why you aint ready for a shadow clone attack! My best justu!

Sakrua's thought: _7 naruko?_ ( see them charging) _What?! There not images, there real! How could she do that?!_

Kakashi: looks like the story are true, she can create shadow clones, is a forrgiban skills and he defeated mizuki. great techniques, but i dont think you'll main tain it for a long, you talk like your the best naruko but your still a worst student, you can't beat me with this justu.

Then a shadow clone naruko grab him from behind.

Kakashi: what?! She got me from behind!

Naruko: hehehe didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice sensei Beleive it! I have my clone from ghe river and sneak behind so quiet.

As the shadow clone naruko hold him while Naruto jump ready for a punch.

Naruko: now this for try to nailijg me on the butt earlier!

Sakura's thought: when do nariko get so cool?

Sastuki's thought: a diverationary attack nice.

Naruko: your mare and so are those bell!

She punch him, but however what she punch is herself in the cheek.

Naruko: what the?

Sakura: she holding herself, naruko punch naruko.

Zack: it sesm kakashi did a replacement Justus.

Shadow bunny: on the naruko's clones.

As all the shadow clone naruko fighting.

Kurumi: (sweatdrop) this is my partner I lived at?

Then naruko cancel the justu.

Sakura: _naruko you are so not cool but zacky is._

Sastuki: _he got you with a replacement justu loser, with this justu you can switch your own body with an object so your enemy think attacking you which actually attacking a log or a rock leaving an opening counter attack. In this case the joni let himself get caught and switch body with one of naruko's clones so she thought of nailing him but actually attacking herself and that joni is so smooth he make naruko looks like a total moron._

Zack is walking to naruko who she turn to notice his mask he wearing.

Zack: having trouble naru?

Naruko: uh I… yes.

Zack: he got you with the replacement justu.

Naruko: grr, I'll get him back for this.

Zack: as long you know what your doing.

Naruko: also zack cool fox mask and what that you do to kakashi?

Zack: i use genjustu and kenjustu at him with my chakra, my version of it, that he think he was facing the clones but it was an illusion but almost felt real as i cut him a bit and got the bells and give it back to him.

Naruko: really?

Zack: yeah.

Naruko notice a bell on the ground by the tree.

Naruko: a bell? I must've got to him with my attack! (run to the bell) he drop the bell!

Zack: naruko stop! Is clearly a-

A rope tide to her ankle hanging her upside down as zack sigh

Zack: a trap.

Naruko: hey! Let me down! what's going on?!

Zack: he trap you by taking the bait

naruko: ah man!

Kakashi: (came by and pick it up) think before you use a justu or else your opponent might use it againts you. Oh and also, it the bait is obvious don't take it.

This make her mad.

Kalashi: a ninja must see through deception.

Naruko: I. Get. It!

Zack: not exactly.

Kakashi: zack's correct, cuz I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?

Sastuki: this is my chance!

She throw shurikans as it go and hit him at the face to the tree shocked both sakura and naruko.

Naruko: ah! He just got blasted by shurikans, are you out of your mind sastuki?! You went to far!

Zack: calm down , watch

Then it poof to show a log as sastuki begin running at branch to branch

Sastuki's Thought: a _nother substituent Justus?! Now he know where I'm hiding, gotta move fast!_ (on the ground) _I thought he lower his gaurd down, i did this on purpose, which I fell for it._

Kakashi:(hiding) _so that where she is._

Sakura's thought: _Zack, i better go check and see, i cant let him catch my zacky! I won't let him_! (she spotted Kakashi reading) _he didn't hear me._

?: sakura, behind you.

She turn to see Kakashi as she scream.

Zack look at naruko

naruko: "a ninja must see though deseption." yeah yeah how an I suppose to do that?

zack: naruko what did i say and you fall for it twice.

Naruko: well I'm sure not to fall more of his tricks!

She cut the rope with her kunai and get down but trap again.

Naruko: i fell for it again!

Zack sigh as he slammed his ultramatrix as he become a gorilla ape with yellow fur, blue skin and 6 arms and 3 fingers, 6 eyes and spider fangs on each side of his, ultramatrix symbol on his stomach.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!** (beating his chest and roar)

Naruko: WHOA!

P. U Spidermonkey then crawl to the tree and went to bushes and leafs to see Kakashi use a justu aroud sakrua as now she look around.

Sakura: oh my, someone there? I think I fell something what was it ? what's going on?!

Zack: s-sakura.

Sakura: Zacky!

She turn to see zack impale and cut with so many kunai and shurkian bleeding to death

Zack: s-sakura, help me!

This shocked her as she cry and scream then fainted as Kakashi, shadow bunny and P. U Spidermonkey drinking his root beer.

P. U Spidermonkey: wow, I'm surprise she fell for it, wonder what she saw? (drinking his root beer)

Shadow bunny: that's to show how the weak minded ninjas can be easily distracted.

P. U Spidermonkey:(hooting like an ape) otherwise she ain't see nothing yet kakshi sensei.

Shadow bunny: and get killed easily.

sastuki's thought: sound like sakura.

Kakashi: shinobi battle skill number 2: the illusion justu.

shadow bunny: I guess she study in class.

Kakashi: I think I over did it a bit, but she gonna learn how to see through these things.

P. U Spidermonkey: and didn't see this coming

sastuki: _genjutsu, it's just a simple mind control, I'm not suprirse he caught sakrua with it but_. I'm not like sakura and naruko.

P. U Spidermonkey: oh don't say it like you mean it when you get the bells,(land down face to face her surprise her of his formed) and I heard you want to know my secret huh?

Sastuki: what the?!

P. U Spidermonkey: is me sastuki,zack, and I know what you want to know the secret ever since I use genustu and kenjustu at Kakashi-sensei and you want to learn it.

Sastuki: yes! I want to learn all your secrets to become stronger

P. U Spidermonkey: but let me ask you, (hooting like an ape) what will do after the vengeance and restore your clan? do you look us down as tools of fooling us? and nothing to you?

She was about to say something but stop herself and start to think.

P. U Spidermonkey: you have a long way but the corruption slowly since what I know happen ,but now focus on your training.

he shot a web from his mouth and swing away as she then look at Kakashi, she throw her shuriken at him but he dodge it.

Kakashi: there's no point using normal attack.

But she throw a rope meaning a trap.

Kakashi's thought: a trap! (he dodge the shuriken) what?

he block her kick by caughting it and caught her fist and use his left arm to block the kick, she see the bells and smile about to touch it

Kakashi's thought: this kid (he let go of her and back away) she's fierce , I wont be read make out paradise right now

P. U Spidermonkey went to sakrua and woke up

P. U Spidermonkey: what's up? Enjoy your nap?

She screamed and fanted again.

P. U Spidermonkey:(grab her and wake her up) sakura is me zack! You just fall for Kakashi-sensei's genjustu and this is my form like I told you about.

Sakura: zack?

P. U Spidermonkey: yep is me, the oen you saw in the brink of death ?(she nodded) that wasn't the real me , Kakashi-sensei place a genjustu at you.

Sakura: oh thank goodness.

P. U Spidermonkey: meet positive ultimate spidermonkey, the evolve form of positive spider monkey, wanna ride on my back?

She nodded egerly as she hops on his back while naruko still hanging upside down crossing her arms and spotted 2 lunch on the stone.

Naruko:oh hey? What are those things down there? Gah! I know what those things are, there boxed lunches!(realize) oh a ninja must see through depection. Hmmm. (chuckle)

 **With sastuki vs Kakashi**

Kakashi: well you are different from they other two I'll grant you that

Sastuki then do a hand sign to do a Justus

Sastuki: horse! Tiger! **Fire style! Fireball justu!**

Kakashi: what?! Geni can't do fireball justu! It take to munch chakara! There's no way!

Sastuki blow a fire fron her right hand then when she done Kakashi vanished which surprise her and look around.

Sastuki's thought: where'd he? Behind me? Above?

Kakashi: where? (hand pop out from the ground and caught his leg) I'm where you at least expect me.

Then sastuki scream got pull down to the ground as she now buried only leave her head out.

Kakashi: right under your feet, **earth style: head hunter Justu.** That was ninjustu the third shinobi battle skill, you have talent and you was right, you are different from they others but you seem become connect to Zack one way but different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down.

Sastuki: oh great.

Sastuki take some time to think over it.

Naruko:(chuckle as she sit down with the lunches)sensei has told us that if we don't get a bell , then we don't get any lunch, but if eat my lunch now there's nothing he could do , it's chow down time!

Kakash: hi there.

Naruko: gah! i was joking sensei.

Kakashi: nice try.

Sastuki: _he's stronger than i'am, i cant get around that._

She then look up to see P. U spidermonkey upside down with his web and land down along sakura and shadow bunny riding on his back.

P. U spidermonkey: seem like you got grounded huh?

Shadow bunny: (chuckle) good one zack.

Sakura and shadow got off of him as he turn back to zack and punch the ground and lift sastuki up which she blush slightly.

Zack: there you go.

Sastuki: t-thanks, (blush) not like I needed it.

Zack: oh? I thought we was partner and friends, seem your better off without me huh?

She didn't say anything but blush some more.

Sastuki: i wanna ask you something that I've been thinking.

Zack: lay it on me.

sastuki: um, do you think…. You can teach me?

Zack: it depends , are pure of rage and hate or corrupted? I know what is like to lose someone by a monster and even more monster who took it away.

Sakura: what'd you mean?

Zack: this monster who kill my father who was a Hero and sacrifice for me, as i did to my sister. it was a full torment of he'll for longer month or year as a curse i live, he want me as a weapon with nothing

He transformed into his ghost form

This make skaura gasp to cover her mouth and sastuki absolute shocked but furious of who hurt him.

Zack: not only i use to be ingored and treated as a nobody along my forst crush dump and trick me with fake care. But this, I was dead but half dead and undead, i was alone until the orhpanage that I met my sister. We was adopted by abuse parents which i protect her until soon in 2 weeks ...(squueze his hand to a fist) thugs who threaten us as i told my sister yuna to hide but she save me by got kill of those as now. I let it consumed by rage and hatred of pure, i lost everything until one hero who saved me and let me be a family as he was like a brother i never have but i endire of this and learn to be a hero like him.

Shadow bunny hugg him more.

Sakura's thought: my god…

Sastuki's thought: just like me.

Zack:( turn back to normal) i understand...you dont want a monster here nor in the team and around here.

But Sakura hug him and sastuki came close and patted his head and to comfrot him.

Zack: huh?

Sakura: what are you an idiot? we're a team, I don't care what you are. To me your still human and a wonderful person.

Sastuki: also you got to be strong too.

Zack:( smile) thanks, it means a lot.

Sakura: so who the one ruin your life?

Zack: dung (this shocked both of them) what?

Sakura: you mean the ninja dragon of rogue?!

Sastuki: the shinobi slayer (growl)

Zack: you know him?

Sakura: are you kidding? He almost destroyed the hidden leaf village.

Sastuki: along other clan, it said he was gone and never heard

Zack: oh him? Well he was dead cuz i killed him and now he's back cuz his allies revived him.

Sakura: I see. (see's shadow bunny hugs his arm) um, I have a question.

Zack: yeah?

Sakura: well dose this plush talks?

Shadow: yes I do.

Sakura: well I was wondering that is it some kind of jutsu to make you?

Zack: no is not a justu, is for real and she may looks like a plush, but for real thanks to me since she use to be human, her name is shadow bunny.

Skaura and sastuki: what?!

Zack: yeah and also here the real truth but after if we pass.

Sastuki: yeah, I got get the bell before lunch, that doesn't leave munch time.

Sakura: sastuki your still try to get one of those bells?

Sastuki: a while ago I touch one, next time I'll get one.

sakura: that is really great, I cant believe you did that you're amazing.

Inner sakura: I CAN'T BELEVE IT !IF SHE TOUCH ONE OF THE BELLS I  
LL NEVER GET MY HANDS ONE OF THOSE THINGS MEANS SASTUKI BE WITH ZACKY AND I'LL BE SEPARATE FOREVER! NONONONONO!

Sakura: is almost lunch, there's not really enough time, so maybe we should give up and try again next year.

Zack: I disagree, I promise not only naruko's goal but sastuki's as well.

Sakura: really?

Zack: she need to get strong and not alone, I'm helping her do it the right way if her choice, and not to fall in the corruption, like me remember the dungle beast goliath?

Sakura: yeah?

Zack: dung made them and who knows they might be everywhere, is my job to destroy dung for good, he took and ruin everything even mine, I wont let him do it again.

Then they hear a ring.

zack: that's the clock, come on you two,(walk off) and sastuki, I'll think to see which training will fit . If you decide you know what to do.

She nodded and continue to walk off.

Shadow: are you really curten about this zacky?

Zack: about what shadow?

Shadow: i mean training her under your wing? Even a ninja who is not a gein yet will find some things hard to believe, also I'm worried since the way of her lost explain why she is now.

zack: not yet as I can do they impossible, I need to show mind game and help so she wont get corrupted by hatred and blindfold vengeance, I need to fix and purified her to do the right thing, beside bats and I went info about who did the massacre of the uchia clan, which points out sastuki saw who did is relative to her and soon we'll meet her along I'll train sastuki a bit low level a bit until I see the true her and I'll help naruko too. Since both of them are rival and really like a sister to each other, they both have in common.

Shadow: more like bombs ready to explode, and i'm a trained professional of all jutsus.

Zack: which is why I wont do it alone with my friends even you , but I have to make sure of it, kurumi.

Kurumi: yes zacky?

Zack: I believe you heard of my telling to sakura and sastuki about, dung?

Kurumi: no kidding, I'm so sorry what happen to you, I'll get my revenge on that lizard bastard for what he did to you and me!

Zack: huh? What he do to you?

Kurumi: he made me with absolute corruption and try to force me to be his slave, when I was summon to destroy the leaf village, he was there as he try to drain my chakara and control me but I was free, he tormenting my mind but he somehow gone.

Zack: well then, since your part of me your stronger as ever to get him back for good.

Kurumi: we better.

zack: sure we will, my kurumy

kurumi blushes as she smile meanwhile as the group together as anruko tide in the pole as zack frown at her.

Zack: narko what did I say? and try to get lunch?

Naruko chuckle nervously.

Zack: no my special ramen for you.

Naruko teared up and drop her head.

Zack: you'll get them until you learn the important lesson about this.

Naruko: but I was so hungry.

Zack: and what did I say early about you rush at Kakashi-sensei, you fall his trap twice, even thought sakura and sastuki not doing right of what going on, the reason I didn't help out cuz you three didn't manage of the important and reason why being picked and the test too.

Naruko whined as naruko,sastuki and sakura stomach growl more.

Kakashi: uh-oh ,stomach growling huh ? that's too bad, oh by the way about this excerise ,well I decide I wont sent any of you back to they academy.

This make naruko happy.

Sakura: what? I pass? All I did is faint fall and over, did you get point for that?

Inner sakura: LEARNS POINT OUT! CHA CHA CHA!

Sakura: yay!

Naruko: that means all three of us!

Kakashi: yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently.

This shocked naruko, sastuki and sakura while zack remove his hood and his mask.

Naruko: drop us from the program?! That mean we'll never become ninja! You said we couldn't take the bells, we be sent back to academy! You cant just change your mind and kick us out! why would you do that?!

Zack: the reason cuz you don't think of a real ninja think is all fun and game like from the academy but this is the real deal.

Kakashi: he's right, you think like little kids, like brats.

Sastuki charged at him but zack pull a bo staff out as he and Kakashi pin her down.

Kakashi: you think its all about you.

Zack: stand down uchia, so tell us girls, why the reason we got pick in the first place in this squad? Along this exercise it's about?

Sakura: i-i don't know what you mean.

Shadow bunny: he means that the point of this exercise is for communication with each other, having team work and that means you fail.

Kakashi: didn't you remember what batman's word?

as they all remember it

sakura: just working together that what he mean?

Zack: since you three fail means I'm the only one along shadow. (this make naruko, sastuki and sakura paled) I'm sorry girls.

Kakashi: it too ate right now, but of all three of you come at mean, you might able to take them, well anyway is over.

Sakura: _wait a minute._ you said set for four people and that leave only two bells ,if we work together and got the ell only the two of us can keep them and that leave the group conflict for the squad to break up.

shadow bunny: finally

Kakashi: exactly, I purpose pittally against each other,I wanted to see you overcome them but zack and shadow are the only one who get's it and work together, but the squad ahead of yourself. A geni should have have natural field of teamwork, but...never cross your mind, sakura, you obsessed about zack who was gone and while naruko was in front of you, you wouldn't lift a finger to help her. naruko,you do everything on your own, everything and you sastuki, thought they others are so far beneath you that worthless, arrogant ninja mission carried out in squads. of course you need eventual skills by teamwork is the singual elements, every shinobi understand this and zack is the reason to help you but didn't get it right, this leave to failure and death.

Shadow: for example, (got a kunai to point it a bit close to sastuki's face) sakura! Kill naruko now or sastuki dies!

This freak them out.

Kakashi: that what happen on a mission.

Shadow put it away as naruko sigh in relief.

Sakura: oh boy that was scary.

Zack: when the enemy take the hostage you have to make the decision for yourself or someone end up dead.

Kakash and zack got off as he help her get up while Kakashi walk to the stones.

Kakashi: do you know these stone? Names and written in grace? There are all ninja who's honor as heroes in our villages.

Zack: and don't say a word naruko cuz there are kind of special heroes.

Naruko: huh? What kind of hero are they? Come on tell us! (Kakashi didn't say) well!? Well!?

Kakashi: there all k. i. a.

Zack: mean killed in action, there dead.

Kakashi: this is a memorial stone, all of my closes friends died are in this stone

zack: I know what you mean

Kakashi: yeah, I heard so your father and your sister, what about your mother.

zack:(sigh) no idea, my dad told me she'll be back but nothin ,I search everywhere and nothing, I don't know if she dead or somewhere

shadow bunny comfort him again along naruko,sastuki and sakura felt bad for him.

Kakashi: alright, I'll give you one more chance,but I'm going to make it munch more harder on you, you have three hour to get that bell. Eat lunch now to regain strength but naruko doesn't get any.

Naruko stomach growl.

Kakashi: is your punishment for breaking the rules and try to eat by yourself,and if anyone try to feed her that person will admiaddly failed , I make the rules ,you follow them , got it ? and same with you zack

as sakura and sastuki eating their lunch while zack eating is a steak and rice along shadow bunny eating her ramen.

Shadow bunny: huh, this taste pretty good.

Zack: I made it myself, is Ramen Soup with Vegetables even carrots.

She then throw her chopsticks away and start gobbling up by sticking her head into the bowl.

Zack: (chuckle) wow you must be really love it. (eating his steak)

naruko's belly start to grumble again.

naruko: this is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! believe it ! this is no big deal !

zack: even without my special ramen?

Naruko's belly grumbles more making her lie back fire.

Shadow: (pull the bowl off of her face and sparkles) oh god this is so good! Can I have another?

Zack: (chuckle) wow, another naruko, (pull it out of his pocket) sure! Here this one have mixed flavor in this one even steamy veggies.

Shadow: yay! (stuff the bowl on her face again acting cute)

Naruko: _luckly god damn stuff rabbit! eating MY ramen! When I get my hands on her..._

sakura:(blushes) zack, mind if I feed you?

This make naruko, sastuki and even shadow jealousy show but bunny ears twitching.

zack: uh sure, why not?

When she was going to feed zack a kunai zip near them, sakura turn to see shadows hand out while her face is still on the bowl.

Sakura: what the hell shadow?!

She then stepped back when shadow show her evil eye when she put her bowl down, her eyes are glaring at the young ninja as she is now in fear.

Shadow: let me tell you a little about my self, in the past I trained hard to get where I am and been called the deadly shadow, I can show you if you stay away from my za-

Then she calmed down when zack is petting under her chin.

Zack: calm down shadow, she really clingy.

Sakura sigh in relief.

Zack: shadow get along and share, or no huggy nor veggie ramen for 3 weeks.

She turn to stone and crumble a bit.

Shadow: (pouted) fine.

Zack: is okay, if you do good, I'll feed you while snuggle my little ninja bunny.

Her ears twitched then hugged his arm and snuggle more.

Shadow: deal, and who knew your very desevent.

Zack: now say sorry to sakura.

Shadow bunyy:(grunt and pout) I'm sorry for scared you.

Sakura: n-no problem, so zack can I feed you?

He nodded as sakrua feed him as she blush and glee.

Inner Sakura: CHA! FINALLY! I'M THE FIRST WHO FEED HIM!

zack and sastuki look at naruko as they nodded together.

Zack: (pull out her noodles) take it naru.

Sastuki: (give her bento box to her) here.

Zack: (use the chopstick to want to feed naruko with some steak) wants some?

Naruko: um, yes please.

sakura: what ? no you two, you cant do that, you heard what sensei said.

sastuki:Kakashi gone, we need to get those bells as a team

zack: besides, naruko need the strength she need to help, she can't do her dream without an empty stomach,(turn naruko and smile ready to feed her) also naurko say "ah"! I save this special ramen for you, a flavor combination.

Naruko: ah.

Zack feed her as she have anime tears as sparkle and stars around her of the most good flavor while sakura feed naruko too.

Zack: how is it?

Naruko: so good!

then a puff of smoke came as Kakashi came out

Kakashi: YOU!

Zack: saw that coming

Kakashi: you broke the rules, I hope your ready for the punishment ,(did the hand sign while dark clouds showing) any last words?

Naruko: but you said-

Kakashi: yes?

Naruko: you said there were four of us! That what you said and that's why!

Sastuki: we're all in this squad, and we're all on this together.

Zack: together we're strong and never leave each other to abandon and look out for each other.

Sakura: yeah that's right! we gave our lunch to her cuz the three of us are one!

Naruko: yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!

Kakashi: the four of you as one? That's your excuse?

Zack and Kakashi: you pass.

Sakura: huh?

Naruko: huh?

Kakashi: you. Pass.

Sakura: what'd you mean? how we pass?

Kakashi: your the first squad that ever succeeded, they other did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap, they couldn't think to themselves.

Zack: a ninja must see through deception, who ever broke the rules are scums.

Shadow: but, those are abandon their friends are trash ,which is worst then scums.

Zack: you three finally understand and good job to show the bond.

Batman and the girls arrive as miyako tackle zack in a hug

Zack: ga!

Momoyo: oh how we miss you.

She smother his face with kisses.

Batman: I see they do good.

Kakashi: yes and how's yours?

 **flashback**

with batman and the girls

momoyo: so how we star our batman-sensei?

Batman: try and tag me.

Yukie: huh? Tag you?

Batman: yes, if you all can tag me you pass, but I warn you, I can be hard to find. (disappear into the shadows)

Momoyo: alright girls listen up, we know batman have skills along justu and weapons and outsmart thinking.

Kazuko: so what's the plan on how to tag him?

Miyako: well why not I should try something.

Momoyo: we do a group formation, miyako if he try genjustu you know want to do.

Kazuko: I'll back you up momoyo

Yukie: me and christaine be in stealth.

The girls nodded as they do their plan to find and tag the dark knight.

Batman: they're going to take a bit to find me.

As batman set up some traps around some area and then cast a genjustu around as momoyo and kazuko then searching for him and so they can feel his chakara while miyako on the tree brench watching and can feel the genjustu.

Miyako: gotta now.

then miyako give momoyo and kazuo a aisgn as they nodded, but momyo instinct show

momoyo: hold on.

she throw a kunai at the ground to show a dig hole and throw another one at the bushes to show a rope trap and explosive smoke bombs.

Kazuo: oh thanks big sis!

Momoyo: no problem doggy.

Yukie and christaine search for batman as in stealth they went passed the trap and they spot him as they give the signal, miyako fired an arrow at batman's neck but poof a log as batman sent batrang at them but poof rocks as batman smirk a little as the girls touch him.

Girls: tag!

Batman: good job, you passed.

Yukie: yes!

Momoyo: now let's watch how they other do

 **end flashback**

Zack: well good job girls(untie naruko) since you got him, you now earn a reward.

miyako: yay!

he give each of them a kiss of a forehead which made them faint in bliss well minus momoyo as she smirk while blush as she grab zack's head to hug it to her chest make kurumi in naruko's mind blaizing flame.

Momoyo: well you naughty boy, trying to make me faint?

Yuki: _oh god, he is heaven._

Miyako: _such a hunk._

Kazuko: _oh! That is the best kiss I had._

Christaine: _oh, oh my._

Naruko: _grr! They are going to be dead!_

Kurumi: _must burn them to a crisp!_

Sakura: _why I yada!_

Sastuki: _I'm going to kill them._

Shadow bunny: _ZACKYS MINE!_

Zack: also now naruko,sastuki,sakrua and Kakashi-sensei, will find this part of me, I'm along the girls and bats from another world, I'm a hero where earth is human and speices as alien coexist along my brother ben is a hero at age 10

Naruko: you was?!

Sastuki: age 10?!

Sakura: say what?!

Kakashi: interesting.

Zack: also I was 19 years old but turn to a kid, I want to if I want but I prefer start over of my childhood even lewamus prime is my duplicate I did in his teen age.

Sakura: then how are you in our age?

Zack: well in this world turn me to your age even also.

He turn back to normal age 19.

Zack: like I said even If I want turn into a teen but...

He turn back to his kid age.

Zack: I prefer to start over from my childhood and fit in along I'm okay with it, I'll use my age however.

Naruko: (hugs him) well your new life starts now!

Shadow bunny: back off whisker! He's my huggy!

Naruko: saids you.

shadow tackle her fight in a dust clouds

while miyako grab zack

miyako: come on zacky, let's go somewhere to have fun .

She zoom in leaving dust clouds.

Shadow bunny: (zoom after miyako) GET THE *** BACK HERE!

Momoyo: GET BACK HERE WITH ZACK!

Yukie: p-please give him back!

Miyako: NEVER! ME IS ALL MINE!

Kazuko: LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU!

Christaine: UN GEARD!

Naruko: GET BACK HERE WITH OUR TEAMMATE!

Sakura: GET BACK HERE!

Sastuki: give me back my teacher!

Kakashi: well, this will be interesting.

batman: kids (sigh)


	4. Chapter 4

As then zack along team 7 is in position of their first mission as a ninja.

Satsuki: sasuki, I'm at point B.

Skaura: sakura, I'm in point C.

Naruko: naruko, I'm at point A, believe it.

Zack: zack, I'm at point D.

Batman: batamn point E.

Shadow: shadow and the rest point F.

kakashi: your to slow naruko, anyway squad 7 hmm? The target is moved!

A shadow figure moving quickly while zack and they other hiding from the trees.

Naruko: over there.

Kakashi: what's your distance from your target?

Naruko: 5 meters, I'm ready just give me the single.

Sastuki: I'm ready too.

Sakura: so am I.

Zack: yeah, we'll back you guys up. (as they nodded)

Kakashi: okay… now!

Naruko, sakura and sastuki pounce in speed to gust their target, which is a cat.

Zack: _really? A cat?_

Naruko: I got him, I got him!

The cat try to claw her face but zack pull out a fish to calm it down and ate it.

Naruko: thanks zack.

Zack: no problem.

Kakashi: do you have the target?

Zack: yes, we got the target.

Sastuki: and it's the same one that is described.

The cat walk to zack and petted it head to his leg as he petting it head as the cat purring.

Zack: (smile) they there little guy.

Kakashi: right, mission recreating lost cat tora is complete.

Naruko:(Yelling make Kakashi jump) CAN WE GET A BETTER THEN THIS MISSION?! I HATE CATS!

Zack whack naruko's head as she have anime tears.

Zack: I hate my ears getting damage and i'm friends with cat even I can become one, meaning an insult.

 **Timeskip**

then a lady hugging her pet cat tora which in tears being squeeze to death.

Lady: oh my poor little tora, mommy was so worried about you, you naughty little pussy cat, yes!

Zack: (sweatdrop) uh…

Naruko:(laugh) stupid cat, that kitty deserve to be squash.

Sakura: no wonder it ran away.

Kazuko: poor kitty.

Sarutobi: (look at the paper)let's see, the first squad have several available task, huh? Among a babysitting a 3 year old, help his wife doing the shopping, picking up potatoes.

Naruko: No! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and excited, not this little kid's stuff! Come on old man! 

Zack: I agree with naru on this one, even I don't mind some task but we need something very challenging for our group and our skills.

Sarutobi: hmm.

Iruka: how dare you?! Your just a brand new geinei! With no experience! Like everyone else start with simple mission and all your skills to prove yourself!

Naruko: are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission! is stupid!

Momoyo and Kakashi karate chop her head.

Momoyo: shut it.

Sarutobi: naruko.

Naruko scream rubbing her head.

Sarutobi: it seem you don't understand the task have you been given.

Naruko: huh?

Sarutobi: listen, many different kind of request come to our village everyday, form batting to assassination

Batman: there is different ranks like us, Kakashi, iruka and the hokage. from all A, B, C and D .

Zack: sent a feed back form our village of our work, every request chosen of our skills, anyalze and carefully, which is your first time is the reason why we take D rank.

Natruko didn't lessen as she talks to her teammates, zack angry tick mark even batman is annoyed with a grumble a bit. Shadow bunny punches naruko in the head making her face hit the floor.

Naruko: ow!

Shadow bunny then hug zack's arm.

Zack: thanks shadow, you earn a reward later.

Shadow:(glee and hugged him)thank you zacky!

Sarutobi: tell me zackery, what is your doll made of?

Zack: why's that?

Sarutobi: I was curious and have a suggestion for you, you look smart enough but you need the skills to do so.

Zack: and that is?

Sarutobi: there is a technique in the hidden sand village called the puppet master technique, it allows the user to control weaponized manicans, there are three secret arts, the white, the red and the black, so I was wondering that if you can make more like your doll so you can make a brand new type of jutsu for us.

Zack: yeah but I didn't make her.

Sarutobi: oh?

Zacl: you see here this, it all happen begins in the year 20XX. The world now belongs to sentient dolls, and humanity is enslaved and transformed to living plush animal dolls by the evil doll organization. They take children or some human to the a furnace with blades. Killing them but transferred their soul to dolls of plush toys. Shadow was one of their victim to become one.

Sarutobi: hmm, what is her name?

Zack: it's shadow bunny sir.

Sarutobi: zackery, you have good intentions of right and wrong, but the method that I though of will not cost a single life.

Zack: thank you, but also the evil orginzasiton doll and their best troop was stop by bloody bunny, a victim too along her sister mumu, it was tough but she was skillful.

Sarutobi: what she learn?

Zack: a kung fu sloth doll, he teach her the ways of the sword and not to mention and vengeful to kill every evil and she met shadow bunny on the way, let say like sister and they team up stop 3 orginaiton from east, west and south. I also cured shadow bunny to become human again but I gave her an ability to shapeshift cuz she like it as a plush bunny.

Sarutobi: I see, and where is this bloody bunny you speak?

Shadow bunny: is complicated for now.

zack: since batman and I got details of other clans, including the shinobi villages of their special ,secret, balance and good skills with tenchnuiqes.

Batman: the 5 shinobi village of the fire as we in, water, lightning, wind and earth.

Zack: as so hokage, I can make new justu and other I can help even we surveillance any hidden enemies in disguise or everywhere, but also I can do all justu along my girls, shadow and batman and his clan. what I can show dark style, light style and element fused style even more unknown we can do, to make sure all innocent will be serve and protect.

Sarutobi: impressive, but I revised you to think about that I said to you.

Zack: I will, but revised my warning of a most dangerous foe among of all evil, corruption and sinister there is I have ever face and killed him, who now revive . He's in this world and want vengeance on me.

Sarutboi: who is this person you loathe?

Zack: dung.

This make sarutobis' eyes wide and felt pale along Kakashi, iruka, and naruko of hearing that name.

Sarutobi: the Dragon shinobi of corruption?

Zack: I assume you heard about him too as well?

Sarutobi: only in rumors and legend say he was responsible alias to a certain person years ago and the attack of the nine tail fox and say he turn to a dragon that reach to the sky to show despair to any hope.

Zack: that scaley lizard do like to give himself such attention, which is why I'll deal with him, even I wont forgive him.

Sarutobi: he done something to you?

Zack: you remember my ghost form?

He nodded.

Zack: I was the victim that his allies crash to my house, kill my father who raised me and my sister , I save my sister to hide but I was taken. tormented and expeirmten for months, weeks and it felt like 1 or 2 years. (shocked the hokage to hear it) I escape and died but half as I was awaken, aloen for 15 days until orphan I reunited with my little sister. we got adopted by abusive neglected parents.

Iruka: what happen to your sister?

Zack:(grinting his teeth) let's say thugs that I try to protect her, I failed as I couldn't, I lost her and my abuse parent didn't so, I lost control become something horrible and kill them. rampage and hunted down until one person who's like a true brother help and healed my pain that I lost and taught me how to be a true hero along other allies who like family to me even batman help me too.

Sarutobi: you know, your not the only one with lost, in fact five people here has lost someone they care about.

Zack: yeah, I can see it in your eyes, even I know two certain people I heard who sacrifice to stop the nine tail fox and even other I look deep to their eyes ,face,mind,body and soul, but the most I respect and sympathy them including you as they maybe gone but never forgotten , but now I'm watching 3 new teammate such as sarkua,naruko, and sastuki along my sensei batman and Kakashi. However what important, I'll know rivals , (his eyes moves on sastuki and naruko). They'll face their darkest hour from light and darkness, so I can so who I trust as friend or not as foe, depends of their true goal in the future of the action they follow of their true inner self by the heart.

Saurtobi: you have great wisdom Zackery, I wish you the best and along you'll wont face dung alone, as know we're all here for you.

Zack:(eye smile and grin happy) thanks.

Naruko: anyways, you always lecture me like your my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat that pranks all the time, i'm a ninja now! and I want a ninja mission! hmph!

She pouted, crossing her arms and turn around.

Kakashi:(rub the back of his head) we're gonna hear about this later.

Zack:(chuckle) your so cute naurko when you pouted.

She pouted more making her more cute, but she blushing as she like it as the girl feel jealous.

Saturboi:(chuckle) naruko wanted us to know she's not a brat, she's a former brat and she want a mission, so be it. Since your so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission, you'll be bodyguards on a journey.

Naruko: really? YES! Who? Who? Are we guarding a prince or a princess or a some fancy councilor?

Saturboi: don't be so impatient, i'm bringing him in now, send in our visitor.

Coming in the room is an old man who is drinking some whisky, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, some shorts, a backpack, a bandana and glasses, he also has a towl on his neck.

?: what the? a bunch of snot nose kids?

Momoyo's eyebrow twitch of annoyance.

Naruko and zack: huh?

?: and you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?

Naruko:(laugh) who's the little one with an idiotic is-

Christine: I think he's talking to you naruko.

Naruko:(get angry but Kakashi hold her back jacket) I'LL DEMOLISH YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON OYU!

Kakashi: you can't demolish the client naruko, it not work that way.

Zack: naruko! so help me god along Shinigami! No ramen for 1 week!

Naruko:(shock and stop) i'll stop!

Zack: good.

?: and who are you, you little brat?

Zack: I have name and is Zackery masayoshi orion not brat, Oldman, so how about you tell us the detail what you request from us by first introduction since I told you my name.

?: (drink his whisky) I am tasura, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country, I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life.

Shadow bunny: yeah right, like I'm going to die easily, I've been through dangerous situation like that.

Tasura look at her and her whisky.

Zack: don't ask, and your not drunk, also I'm gonna ask for that drink later.

Naruko: wait what?

Zack: nothin, let's head out.

As team 7 with tasura is now out of the gate of the hidden leaf village.

Naruko: yeah! Alright!

Zack: well guess this how we start our good mission here.

Momoyo: let's go already.

Sakura: why you getting so excited about naruko?

Naruko: this is the first time I left the village, I'm a traveler now, believe it!

Zack: damn straight, it'll so excised!

Tasura: hey, am I supposed to trust my life to those two runts? They're jokes.

Shadow: (eye glow red and held her katana toward his chest) WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU OLD FART?!

Zack: (pets her head) easy shadow.

As shadow calm down.

Kakashi: they with me, and I'm jouni, so you don't need to worry.

Zack: excuse her, she very protective and cling along likey me, shadow turn back to your human form.

She poofed and turn into a teenage girl with darkish gray hair, red eyes, wearing a black scarf around her neck, a silver suit reveal her stomach and cleavage, bunny ears and wearing a baggy a like black pants along shinobi shoes, pale skin and her face look a bit stoic mixed emotionless, lack fingerless gloves and a headband tide as a belt. she pick up zack and hug and carry him.

Shadow bunny: now it's my turn to hold you, my cutey zacky.

Zack: I was expecting like our age, but why in teen formed?

Shadow bunny: I was a kid before I met you.

Zack: okay why carry me? You can put me down now.

Shadow bunny: hmm, no, (hugs him more) it's my turn to carry you.

Zack:(pouted) okay but like 10 or 12, not a 4 or 5 year old.

Shadow bunny: but your so cute.

They turn to see naruko getting mad of tasura still doubt her as a ninja and a hokage.

Naruko: hey! Never insalt a ninja, it's a big mistake! And I'm the greast ninja ever! Someday i'll be hokage and you look up to me ! my name naruko uzamaki! remember it!

Zack, shadow, momyo and batman notice someone try to catch up to them.

taursua: hokage is powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless, today you become hokage I'll sprout wings and fly

zack took taursa's drink.

Taursa: hey!

Zack: i doubted, naruko will become hokage and learn something along the way and I'll be her helper around the situation, even a greatest ninja. (drinking the booze) meh, I seen better drink so I give it an 8 I think. (drinking it and toss it to taursa)

Taursa: hey, aren't you underage?

Zack: if I tell you wont believe me enough, beside not the first time drinking and immune to it, so let's go, we'll keep you protected.

As then they went walking but in the shadow in the tree is 2 unknown ninja spying on them. As time flys the group is walking the road as shadow is happily carrying zack in her arms.

Zack: shadow please, I can walk myself.

Shadow petting hiss head as he begin to purr like a cat.

Shadow: no, your just to cute to not carry around.

zack: (Shake his head) you can do it when we done the mission(he got off and walk)also momoyo, what you and your girl good skill along weapon at?

Momoyo: you bet your ass we do. (punch her palm) I'm the oldest of the group, what I like is a good challenge.

Kazuko: I'm good with Naginata.

Miyako: i'm very good of bow and arrow.

Yukie: I-i'm good with sword skills.

Christiane: same with me.

Naruto: woah!

Zack: damn, you four made an epic team!

Miyako: oh thank you zacky wacky.

Sakura: say, mr. tasura

tasura: what is it?

Sakura: your country is a land of waves right?

Tasura: yeah, what of it?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei, there are ninja in that country aren't there?

Kakashi: no, there are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages, each with there own different customs and cultures where ninjas reside. To the people in this continent the existence of shinobi villages means strength, military strength, in other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they're independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea so there's no need for a ninja village, the five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth, they each occupied vast territories, together they are known as the five great shinobi nations.

Batman: all 5 great shinogi there is, land of fire is our leaf village, land of the water the village hidden of the mist, the land of lightning hidden of the clouds, the land of the wind is hidden with the sand, and last the earth hidden of the stones.

Zack: kage means shadow, hokage, mizukage, raikage, kazaikage, sugikage. The leader of the 5 shadows rain over thousands of ninjas.

Sakura: then lord hokage is really important!

Inner sakura: hmph, is that oldman is really such a big deal? I'm not buying it!

Naruko: _i got him with my sexy justu, he can't be that great! Believe it!_

Kakashi: hey! (snap naruko and sakura out of thought) you all doubted lord hokage? Didn't you? That what you thinking?

Zack: and i heard that too.

They shake their heads no.

Naruko and sakura: no.

Kakashi: well, anyway, there are no ninja battle in the c rank mission, so you can relax.

Sakura: and we're not going to run into foreign enemy ninja or anything like that right?

Zack: ah poo, oh well at least taking a good walk will do good.

Zack turn to see yukie talking to a small toy horse.

Zack: who's your little friend yukie?

Yukie: u-um..

Toy horse: I'm Matsukaze.

Zack: well nice to meet you Matsukaze, I'm Zack.

Matsukaze: greetings Zack.

Zack:(turn batman and whisper) you know the two is coming and the 4 dungle beast as well?

Batman: yeah.

Zack: i see.

Batman: i even detact nightwing, red robin and robin coming , along alexis with a new friend.

Zack: wait what? Alexis?

?: (cover zack's eyes) guess who~.

Zack: and i spoke to soon, alexis?

As his eyes are uncovered her who same age as zack, she have long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes. She wearing a blue clothing with indigo leggins, scarf and belly cloth, shinobi shoes, head bead around her neck. Next to her is a girl with darkish bit light orange log hair, wearing a white with red line wolf mask, wear an armor chest plate and shoulder pads, blacksuit reveal her legs, stomach and but wearing black knee socks but show her feet and shinobi, headband as a belt.

Zack: alexis! You too?!

Alexis: yep.

Zack:(turn the mask girl) and, who are you?

?: call me moon.

zack: okay but you feel so familiar.

Moon: no need.

Zack: okay, _I swear, why I felt like I know her for so very long?_

as the group kept walking then Kakashi, alexis, moon, zack, momoyo and the girls ,and batman notice a water puddle but kept walking, what came out of the puddle is a cloak ninja but they wear different headbands, wearing gauntlet like claws, then 4 dungle beast that ugly humanoid spiders came out from the bush, the 2 ninja they shot out wires around Kakashi and zack surprising everyone.

Sakura: huh?!

Naruko: what?!

Ninja 2: do it!

As cut Kakashi and zack to pieces shocking and horrified everyone except batman, alexis, shadow, moon, yukie, miyako, kazuko, and christaine.

Naruko: ZACK! KAKASHI-SENSEI! BATMAN-SENSEI!

Then the two ninjas appear behind naruko along 4 dungle beast around the group.

As they about to attack naruko, sastuki use the shurkian to pin the wires at the trees then yukie and chirstan with their swords go incredible speed slash the 2 dungle beast.

Ninja 1: I cant get loose!

As then sastuki kick both of them, momoyo easily brutally pounding and slammed the other gorgons head then shadow easily cut one in half. the two ninja split ,the first one go after naruko and the second go after sakura and tasura.

Sakura: I got to stop them! I got to stop them! (shielded tasura) stay behind me!

Then a grabbing hook caught the second ninja tied by the leg and to the shadow and scream then Kakashi slammed his arm at the ninja 1 and zack break the second ninja's claw arm gauntlet to pieces then batman came from the shadows carry the beaten ninja 2.

Sastuki: whoa.

Zack: yo.

Kakashi: hi.

Sakura: (gasp of joy) _Kakashi-sensei! Batman-sensei! Zacky! There alive!_

Sastuki and alexis:(smile at zack) _show off._

Naruko: huh? but they was- (log pieces showing) what? Kakashi-sensei, use replacement justu,wait what about you and batman-sensei?

Zack: batman and I use wind style clones, burst of speed around us as replacement like afterimage to full the enemies. (turn naruko) you okay naruko? I'm glad I save you in time.

Naruko: u-um, yeah I'm fine.

Zack: good, good.

Kakashi: good job sastuki very smooth, you too sakura.

Batman: momoyo, good assisting, well done taking down the dungle beast shadow, very well protecting your team zack.

The 2 gorgon remain about to retreat but christaine and yukie already in front.

Yukie: don't bother.

Christiane: we already cut you.

As the two gorgon slide down cut in half.

Naruko: yikes, those two are good.

Zack: well done yukie and christaine.

Batman: let me see these two, we need answer from them in private.

Kakashi: alright then.

He gave the two ninja to batman.

Batman: shadow, momyo, moon, zack, come with me, we're gonna interrogate these two ninja.

Tasura: _they saved me after all._

As then batman dropped the two ninja at the ground and zack shake them to wake up.

Ninja 1: what the?

Batman: we want answers, who sent you two?

Ninja 1: we ain't talking bat freak!

Batman then grab his arm and attempt to break his finger.

Batman: TALK!

Ninja 1 scream grunting.

Ninja 1: do your worst!

Batman grab a bat shurikan.

Batman: then I'll start cut your fingers and shove it in your throat.

Momoyo:(grab a big rock) and these are your balls! (crush them to pieces)

Ninja 1: okay! we'll talk! we'll talk! we'll talk! we'll talk!

Ninja 2: please don't do it!

Shadow: who sent you two?

Ninja 1: it was Gatō! He hired us to assassinate Tazuna, because the bridge he was building posed a threat to Gatō's control of Wave's economy.

Batman: then why targeting at us the most with those creatures?

Ninja 2: we don't know!

Batman look at shadow and momoyo then snap his finger.

Batman: do it.

Shadow darkly smiled and pull out her katanas momoyo's eyes bright glow red then cracking her knuckles slowly.

Ninja 1 and 2: no! Please god!

Batman: then spill it!

Ninja 1: it was dung! He made business with gato and other people he's know about!

Ninja 2: he spread bounty for any ninja and assassins, he put a bounty on you and the kid! Dead or alive!

Ninja 1: not only gato accept this to hired us to kill you but the Oldman too, he want you two to be out of the picture along your friends! That's all we know we swear!

Shadow bunny: (got up to there faces with her katanas) is that all?

Momoyo:(grab his ball to squeeze hard as they scream) don't lie!

ninja 2: gato gonna sent more ninja to get ya'll for the bounty and the Oldman ! in case if we failed !

Batman: let them come, they'll feel my wrath.

zack: and thank you.

He pound them to k.o.

Batman: I need to see who's gato gonna sent to kill us, zack you got the spy network good?

Zack: yes, is now connection along Alfred and you now contact with.

Batman: good.

Check his gauntlet screen then contacting to turn Alfred.

Batman: Alfred is the spy network is operational?

Alfred: yes quite sir, but I have to inform you that this dung fellow has assemble most of your old "friends", I'll send you the data now.

Then show screen picture and names," the joker", "catwoman", "bane", "killer croc", " deathstroke ", "penguin", " poison ivy", "two-face", "black mask ", "Mr. Freeze", " man-bat", "scarecrow", "copperhead", " calander man", "ra's al ghul", "Solomon grundy", " gorilla grod", "deadshot", "professor pyg and mr toad", "ventriloquist and scarface", "mad hatter" and "the riddler"

Batman: thank you Alfred, we need to find someplace to keep them in a cell.

Alfred: appears that this era dose not have high security like in Gotham do they? I'm sure that master zackery has something in mind to keep these people in captivity.

Zack: I do, i have similar like the null void but different, i called it " The Big Tower room " is a shadowzone of a sealed up and punish if they ever break out. That i can trap the villains that for good sealed their power, magic or in here their justu and chakra and weapons. They'll be keep in safe until we ever head back home.

Batman: very nice, (turn Alfred) Alfred i need details on gato and any people he gonna send.

Shadow: which we need details who the assassin are coming.

Alfred: very good sir, apparently this gato is your typical mob boss, secretly a drug dealer as well as the owner of a smuggling business and attempted to take control of the Land of Waves. There now two ninja will be zabuza and Baku.

Zack: who are they?

Alfred: well master zackery, zabuza the practice of pitting Kirigakure Academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After Zabuza, not yet a student himself, killed over one hundred Academy students, the practice was discontinued and he would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist". His fame grew over the years as he became an Anbu, killing the Konohagakure ninja Kumade Toriichi at that time, before finally joining the Seven Swordsmen. At some point, he discovered Haku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training her to be the ultimate weapon.

Batman: that's a first

Alfred: Haku, an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan. she later became a shinobi under Zabuza Momochi's tutelage whom he later partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. They witnessed the Kaguya clan attacking Kirigakure yet chose not to help zabuza's village. Soon after, they encountered Kimimaro, the soon-to-be-sole survivor of the Kaguya. Although Haku wanted to talk to the boy, Zabuza forced her to leave Kimimaro alone and keep time, after his assassination attempt on the Mizukage in a coup d'etat failed, Zabuza subsequently fled with Haku and some other followers, such as the Demon Brothers, becoming mercenaries in order to gather funds for a second attempt in the future, which is why he worked with Gatō. With his departure he took the Kubikiribōchō with him, causing Kirigakure to lose one of its seven swords.

Zack: I even connect a mind link of zabuza and haku you explain. zabuza have ninjustu, kenjustju, Kubikiribōchō, water release perform several of them while keeping a separate one active and very stelath along Hiding in Mist Technique.

Batman: and haku?

Zack: she is very skillful perhaps even surpass zabuza, well good of speed, sword, taijutsu, ninjustu , silent killing, able use water and wind along chakra to create ice release and do a hand seal with one hand.

Batman: thank you.

Zack: also scarecrow, deathstroke, and killer croc is coming.

Batman: alright then, send nightwing, robin and red robin here.

Alfred: right away sir, on and one more thing sir.

Batman: yes Alfred?

Alfred: there is someone who would like a word with master zackery, she calls himself morrigan.

Zack: say what?!

Alfred: I'll patch her though now.

Then the screen switched to show a woman with long green hair and bat winds on her head wearing a black kimono along blue deemonic like symbol along with a white sash around it and reveal her cleveags and shoulder.

Morrigan: hi zacky, you there?

Zack: hey morrigan how is it?

She notice he's a kid smile and glee.

Zack: i know, I bet your gotten use to this world too huh?

Morrigan: yep.

Zack: where are you?

Morrigan: where do you think I am, look up.

Zack look up to notice she behind him but on her knee so he felt something heavy on his top of hos head as morrigain's chest.

Zack: oh.

She pick him up and hug him to her breasts.

Morrigan: oh your so cute, I can fit you in my arms.

Zack: okay.

Alfred: also mazter zackery some of your enemeis coming by dung, including alice.

Zack: what? (eye glows)

Alfred: I'm afraid that I'm not exaggerating, it seems that dung wanted to make you out of focus or how who's

Zack: alright then

Batman turn off the screen.

Batman: i notice tazusa has been lying, let's regroup.

As they walk back to show Naruko use a kunai to stab her hand showing bleeding.

Zack: what the hell? Naruko, what are you doing?

Naruko: just showing I'm fine and something a pleated.

Zack sniff the poison on her hand.

Zack: poison?

Naurko: yeah i know, one of those ninja kinda cut me a little.

Zack: i got this.

He walk and grab her hand as she blush, he touch her wound to remove the kunai and take out the poison by his hand glow then suddenly naruko's own wounds begin to healed up by itself.

Naruko: whoa, how did you do that?

Zack: i have ways, _then again she is healing herself of not noticing what she can do._

Batman: lets get going, Kakashi you can explain to us during the walk.

Kakashi: okay and who's your new friend zack?

Zack: well this lady is Morrigan and alexis Rhodes here is my childhood friend.

Kakashi: well hello, my name is kakashi.

Alexis: a pleasure.

Naruko: and who this girl?! (point at moon)

Zack: a new girl name moon, which I still cant put my finger on her.

Moon: greetings.

Sakura: why Morrigan have bat wings like on her head?

Zakc: oh, cuz she a demon succubus.

Sakura: A DEMON?!

Kakashi: you make some interesting friends zack.

Zack: yeah.

Shadow turn to her stuff bunny form as zack hug her as Morrigan carry zack.

Zack: I can walk myself morrigan!

Morrigan: but your so cute, I don't want to miss this chance.

Shadow: what the fuck you she-devil?! I was planning to cuddle him and carry my lil zacky!

Morrigan: how can you do that when I already have him in my arms fluff ball?

Shadow: fluff ball?! Say it again then I'll cut you to ribbons and stuff like one!

Morrigan: I like to see tyou try, fluff ball.

she turn her human form as they both carry zack while glaring , as momoyo get jealous and angry but batman dragging, Kakashi did the same with naruko.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now on a boat sailing to the land of waves.

Sakura: the fogs so thick, you can't see anything.

Guy: the bridge is far now, are distillation is just far ahead, the land of waves.

As they gotten closer to shore to see the worker building up as naruko about to shout but zack cover her mouth.

Zack: I know is great naruko, but let's be quiet.

Batman: cutting off the engine and rowing, so they wont see us.

Naruko nodded.

Kakashi: before we reach the perch, I want to ask you something, along our friend know about this.

Zack: this Rank of a mission suppose to be protecting you but what Kakashi told us about.

Kakashi: and the man batman and his team told us about, is true but why? if you don't tell us, i'm afraid I'll end this mission when we drop you to shore.

Tasura: I have no choice but to tell you, no I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the sculpt, the one who seek my life is a very short man. Who cast a very long deadly shadow.

Batman and zack: gato.

Tasura: so you know him?

Batman: Some friend of our did a background check on the guy.

Kakashi: gato, you mean gato transport? He's a businessman, everyone knows him.

Naruko: who? Who? What? What?

Tasura: gato, is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but bellow the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninjas. It was 1 year ago, when gato first set on sight on the land of waves, he came to our island and use his vast wealth to take total control of our transporting ship. Anyone who try to stand on his way, simply disappeared, in an island nation of a man who control the sea and everything.

Alexis: so the bridge it can be the way of keeping him off control? Since your the bridge builder?

Tasura: yes, that's correct.

Sakura: so that's it, since your in charged, your standing in the ganster's way.

Sastuki: that means, those guys we fought in the forest, they was working with gato, and those monster, they perhaps belong to dung.

Christain: but vhy zhere helping gato?

Batman: is because dung have alliance with gato, he sent a huge wanted bounty of zack and I, dead or alive. Meaning gato hired ninja to kill us for the bounty.

Morrigan: I see.

Zack: and worst, batman's enemies and my enemies are around and here for the bounty as well.

Shadow: great, I can kill them with my katana.

Kakashi: I don't understand, if you know he was dangerous, he know he sent ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?

Tasura: because the land of waves, is a small impoverished nation, even our nobles have little money, the common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission, it's to you end the mission who drop me form shore, there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me. before I reach over.

Zack is thinking looking up, to see how munch some of his past and time with ben, is similar even corrupt business people, batman narrow his eyes thinking too as to see how munch the people and tasura try to stand up against the drug leader and same with momoyo and her sister along shadow, morrigain, alexis and moon.

Tasura: but don't feel bad about that of course my sweet little grandson will be unset he'll cry "grand dad I want my grand dad!"

This annoyed Christiane, naruko,sakura and alxeis while zack chuckle a bit.

Momoyo: yeah, yeah we get it oldman no need try to act all the way ,so shut your wrinkle trap.

Tasura: why you...

Zack: well you don't have to worry,(smile) we ain't going anywhere, I mean even do which is not, you report how bad our village.

Batman nodded to agreement.

Tasura: got that right.

Zack: but you owe us.

Kazuko: he's right.

Kakashi: well, I guess we had no other choice, we have to keep guarding you.

Taursa: oh, I'm very grateful,(piece sign) _I win._

Zack:(drinking his root beer) yeah you do that.

Guy: we're approaching the shore.

As batman and zack turn to notice something swimming as reveal a crocodile's scale then soon vanished away deep within the water.

Guy: tausra, we are very fortunate, no one had notice so far.

Tasura: nice going.

as they went under the tunnel as show a bright light showing water around some trees and buildings too.

Naruko: yeah!

Zack: gotta say, this is nice.

Yukie: so beautiful.

Miyako: I know.

As they made it arrive at land.

Guy: that is father I go, good luck.

Tasura: right, thank you taking such risk, just be careful(the guy went away in the boat) okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece.

Kakashi: right. _the next ninja wont be a jouni, elite ninja with deadly skills._

Zack: _this Oldman full of himself of more then bulter then a bodyguard._

As then sastuki walk up next with zack leaving naruko at the back.

Naruko: _I'm not letting sastuki get zack all to herself nor the glory this time, believe it._

Sastuki: so your enemy around coming?

Zack: yes, and even alice and charmcaster.

Sakura: what are they?

Zack: somewhere around if they ever come.

Sastuki: and this charmcaster?

Zack: a stupid stalker of a crazy witch who madly in love with me, (shiver a bit)s-she try to lock me as a love slave and abuse and neglect the thing I like but she wanted her way and almost try to rape me.

Shadow: and try to destroy me as well.

Sastuki and the girls now pissed.

Shadow: but I did leave a nasty scar on her back and didn't bother sneak in his room nor home.

Then naruko came try to look around to impress zack and no let sastuki take credit.

Kazuko: what you doing naruko?

Naruko: (throw out her kunai) over there!

She then throw a kunai at a random direction.

naruko: it was just a mouse

zack: a mouse? Doubtful, i wonder.

Sakura: yeah right! Everyone-

Zack: now, now sakura everyone relax , naruko just try to see in case any enemy pull a trap.

Kakashi: naruko, those are kunai knife, there dangerous

Tasura about to yell but batman glared at him to shut up.

Batman: be quiet

Zack: let me see, i smell something,(walk then spotted a rabbit and pick it up) hey look a rabbit, is a good thing naruko didn't strike this one.

Shadow: you know, it look like bloody a bit.

Zack: yes but this here is winter rabbit.

Shadow bunny: (poke it's nose) boop.

zack: is not right here.

shadow: since during season.

Kakashi's thought: this rabit been raised from the outdoor away ,comes...

zack: a replacement technquies

as Kakashi, shadow,morrgian,zack,batman ,kazuko,miyako,yukie and christain notice there being watch.

Kakashi's thought: so there already here.

?'s thought: no wonder the demon brothers failed their mission., the dark shinobi batman , and that brat must be lewamus prime th3 unknown shingami. And the copy ninja of the hidden leaf village, kakashi the sharnigan.

Then kakashi since something coming towards them.

Kakashi: look out!

As along blade spinning toward tausra but zack quickly side kick it out of the way and stab at the tree then land on the hilt, is a guy who's a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmer, he had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf. 

Kakashi: _that must be..._

Zack: _zabuza._

Naruko: _here it is, my chance to shine and show off you zack, believe it. I'm ready this time, I'm not gonna lose out to sastuki._

Kakashi: well, well, if isn't zabuza momochi, rogue ninja from the hidden mist.

Zack: and one of the seven swordsmans.

Naruko: _rogue ninja? Seven swordsman? Whatever, nothing can't stop me! Ready! Go!_

Zack and kakashi block her of trying to fight.

Kakashi: your in a way, get back.

Naruko: but why?

Batman: he unlike other ninja.

Zack: he's out of your league, since his rank is match to an Anbu level and an assassin.

Kakashi: if he's that rank, I need this…

As he touch his headband

Batman: count us in

Zack: yeah, but company

Then came out from the forst is a huge humanoid crocile with spikes, sharp big arms and claws , darkish green swamp color of his scales, yellow glowing eyes, banadages wrapped around his hands and shirtless but have ripped off prison pants and spikes on his head and deadly sharp teeth.

?: i know I'll caught your scent!

Batman and zack: killer croc

?: hello my sweet~.

Zack: (flinch in disgusted) oh no, charmcaster! God fuck!

He turn to see a woman with long silver hair and violet eyes, she wears purple and hot pink witch-themed clothing and a handmade bag on her waist.

Zack: fucker!

Charmcaster notice zack as a kid make her glee and smile licking her lips.

Charmcaster: Mmm, well now, my sweet zackums is now a fun size treat for me to taste~.

Zack: you better not try to rape me as a kid!

She use telekinesis to bring her close and hug him tight as zack scream try to squirm out of here.

Zack: GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!

charmcaster giggle then petted his hair and kiss his forehead as he felt sick but she frown he try to get out, which she slap him at his cheek.

Character: that's enough! Stop squirming!

Zack: ouch. _i should tell her shadow along Molly and her team even moon and alexis are well of fighting even justu, meh maybe she'll find out._

Charmcaster: (felt a tap on her shoulder) what do you want? I'm busy with my lil zackums.

Alexis: well, I guess your going to be busy with us.

The witch turn only to be punched by the angry alexis, letting go of zack and being caught by his childhood friend.

Alexis: you okay zack? She slap you?

Zack: yeah, and kiss my forehead.

Charmcaster: LET GO OF MY ZACKUMS YOU WHORE!

Alexis: like. Hell! How dare you slap him!

Character: he need to be obedient so punishing him will make sure he behave and who he belong to, which is me.

Shadow touch the entire tree then make it explode as a dark aura is surrounding her, her eyes are red and walks slowly to charmcaster as she pulls out a new blade, and this one is long and has a purple saith.

 **Play nightcore -angle of darkness.**

Shadow: _**{angle of darkness... angle of darkness… the world is in your hand… but I will fight until the end. angle of darkness... angle of darkness… don't follow your command… but I will fight and I will stand}**_

She then dash at charmcaster and start to use her quick slash and quick draw at her.

Charmaster: w-what the?!

Shadow: _**{when darkness falls… pain is all… the angle of darkness… will leave behind… and I will fight!}**_

Zack: w-wha?

Shadow bunny start to gain up on her slashing charmcasters spells and aiming to one of her limbs as she continue to sing.

Shadow: _**{the love is lost… beauty and light.. have vanished from the garden of delight.. the dreams are gone.. midnight has come.. the darkness is our new kingdoom… yea-yeah..}**_

Charmcaster: JUST SHUT UP WITH THE SINGING AND DIE!

Shadow: _**{angle of darkness... angle of darkness… the world is in your hand… but I will fight until the end. angle of darkness... angle of darkness… don't follow your command… but I will fight and I will stand.}**_

The bunny doll didn't lesion as she continue with her on slot and manige to get a cut on charmcaster's check, she made her stone dogs to attack shadow but she immediately draw her long katana and sheath it back, that made the clink sound and the stone dogs are all cut down as the black bunny charge at charmcaster again.

Shadow then made hand seals and slap the ground as globs of her shadow rise up and make blades.

Shadow: **SHADOW STYLE, BLADES OF DARKNESS.**

The shadow all quickly lash out on the witch, she cast more spells and even using replacement jutsus but the bladed shadows all aim at her as she dogged them. Meanwhile shadow is holding her handle while holding her katana virtually as shadow energy is gathering into her sword as she is breathing calmly.

Shadow: _**{the hunt goes on… deep in the night… time to pray… down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal night...until my last.. breath I will fight..}**_

Charmcaster: **DARKNESS STYLE: CHARGING BULL!**

She then made her shadow a large bull as it charge at the bladed shaodws breaking them. Charmcaster made her hands glow making energy claws as she charges at shadow bunny.

Charmcaster: PREPARE TO BE HISTORY YOU LITTLE SHITTY FLUFF DOLL!

Shadow: _**{now realize the stars they die.. darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight… against the creatures of the niiight…}**_ **SECRET BLADE ARTS…** _ **{angle of darkness... angle of darkness… the world is in your hand… but I will fight until the end. angle of darkness... angle of darkness… don't follow your command… but I will fight and I will stand.}**_

As charmcaster got close shadow dash past her with her katana out.

Shadow: my song is done, and you are finished. (sheath her katana at the near end) **ANGLE OF DARKNESS'S BLADE.**

Then she made a cling sound as Charmcatser scream as both her arms cut off cleaned burst blood.

Charmcaster: GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY ARMS! MY BEAUTIFUL ARMS!

Naruko: WHOA! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!

Zack: I… I don't know, but first, (turn to the bleeding charmcaster) this is for everything you have done to me, (charge at her with his arm glowing) **HAND OF LIGHT: BLINDING JUDGMENT!**

He then thrust his hand onto her gut making an explosion that send the witch flying away.

Zack: that went well, and cool.

Shadow: yes and now huggy.

Zack back away a little.

Alexis: great you frighten zack a little.

Shadow: (sulk) oh man, i scared wittle zacky! (start tearing a little)

Zabuza: an interesting group you have, kakashi of the sharnigan of eyes, the shinobi bat and the grim reaper lewamus prime, i get that right? Is too bad but you had to handle the oldman.

Killer croc: and your life.

Zack: not a chance.

Kakashi then pull up his headband that is covering his left eye a scar, then zack close his eyes as well. They open to show is to show they have red with 3 spiral like dots then batman bring out his kunai bat dagger.

Zack: _kurumi, i need assist a bit of your chakara._

Kurumi nodded.

Kakashi, batman and zack: we're ready!

Naruko's thoughts: there eyes, what is that?!

Zabuza: well, I guess I can see the sharnigan in action, and you boy possessed the same thing, this is an honor.

Naruko: everyone keep saying sharnigan! Sharnigan! Will someone please tell me what sharnigan is?!

Sastuki: sharnigan, a rare power, it resides in the eyes, the user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker, sharnigan is a special and rare form of dojutsu, however there's more to the sharigan than that, a lot more.

Zabuza: you got it right girl, but you only scratch the surface, the sharnigan can analyze opponent's technuqie, and then copy to a smallest detail. as for you joni, any assassination in the mist.

Killer croc: we had order to destroy you in sight.

Zabuza: profile in our paper book, the man who copy over thousands justu, as the legendary batman who from the shadow from day and night strike fear and along lewamus prime who beyond life and death to punish someone of corruption, but what I hear about you is very mysterious. Kakashi the copy ninja, the bat ninja and the grim reaper.

Sakura's thoughts: what? is Kakashi-sensei is a famous ninja?

Naruko: wow that's so cool!

Sastuki's thoughts: wait a minute, the sharingan is a rare treat that only occurs in a few members of the uchiha clan, my clan. Could he and zack be…

zabuza: enough talking, I need to exterminate they Oldman and the bounty, now!

as naruko, sastuki, sakura, alexis, moon, shadow, momoyo, kazuko, miyako, yukie and christain guarding them and ready to fight.

Zabuza: so I'll have to eliminate you first, eh kakashi? So be it. (turn batman and zack) and you two as well.

Then he took his blade zoom out in speed to vanished.  
Naruko: he's over there!

Sakura: standing over the water!

As zabuza is now at the water with his right hand sign and left arm up.

Kakashi: _he's building up a huge chakra._

Zabuza: **HIDDEN ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU.**

He vanish leaving a leaf around.

Naruko: he vanish.

Zack, kakashi and batman came up.

Skaura: guys.

Kakashi: you'll have to come the three of us first.

Sakura: who is he?

Kakashi: zabuza momochi, the ex leader of the hidden mist assassination unit, he's a master of the silent killing technique.

naruko: silent?

Batman: is the name of no sound nor warning as so quick never heard or fast.

Zack: he had water justu that'll help him even good with it his ninjustu, kenjustju, Kubikiribōchō, water release that can help with very good stealth but I can feel his presence in the stealth.

Batman: so the sharnigan cant but zack and I can feel his presnse in the mist along his stealth.

The mist get more thicker.

Naruko: the mist getting thicker and thicker.

Tasura: the land of waves is surrounded the land of waves.

Zack: **NINJA ART: AIR OF THE STORM CLOUDS.**

As zack entire body vanish like the wind as suddenly the clouds getting darker as Kakashi and batman vanish as well by the mist.

Skaura: senseis!

Zabuza: eight points.

Sakura: hmm? What that?

Zabuza: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, how, which will be my kill point?

Shadow: _and i thought me and bloody was gruesome_

Zack: hmm, you have a hobby of finding which part to leave a body bag.

Then kakashi, Batman and Zack use their hand sign to unleashed their chakra but zack still not here as their some wind blowing and the dark cloud almost show thunder.

Sastuki: what intense thirst for blood, one tiny movement of the eyes is enough to bring on instant death, if it goes long something like this, I'll go insane, a clash of two joaneen intent to kill, I have never felt anything so chilling, it is like my own life is being shoved off, no I can't bare it, I'd rather take my own life.

Kakashi: sasuki! Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, all of you.

Zack: he's right sastuki, and so do i, I made a promise to you and i wont break that. So stand and fight the one you care and someday you'll grow strong in the future in our side along with my friends and family.

Batman: so trust us.

Zabuza: I wouldn't be so sure.

As zabuza appeared to the group.

Zabzua: is over.

Kalashi went speed to stab him with kunai.

Zack: nice water clone.

The real zabuza he felt a killing blind speed, make him alarm of a fast wind blow as he quickly avoid but a deep cut to his left shoulder make him grunt in pain, then a knee kick hard, he turn to see zack with two swords and he wearing his mask and batman came out from the blowing wind.

Batman: is not over until we say it is.

Zack: i almost cut your head off, nice.

Zabuza: what?

He look at zack's sword cover in blood.

Zack: your lucky you was quick enough.

Zabuza: I see.

As the dark cloud showing raining.

Zack: you do well with mist, i do well with the wind and storm

Killer croc pounce at zack and kakashi.

Naruko: look out!

As zabzua didn't have the time but as he and killer croc slice them but then a surprise is water clone.

Killer croc: what?!

Zabzua: _a water clone Justu, it can't be._ (remember him preforming the jutsu) _even in the mist, he saw though my illusion and copy in an instant._

Kakashi: (put his kunai on his thought) don't move.

Zack point the blade to his chest.

Kaakshi: now is over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zack: not yet, that what we looking at is a water clone meaning that scratch i did to him already but quickly use another water clone with the same scratch i did to him.

Kakashi: well then, you got a keen eye do you?

Zack: hehe, just backing up my sensei.

Zabuza: not bad boy.

As zabuza turn to water, the real one came swing his weapon as kalashi and zack duck down but zabuza kick both of them as killer croc jump him then pine his teeth bite zack to the ground.

Zabuza: now! (he grab his weapon)

Killee croc biting down to the ground but zack headbutt him as batman got on the crocidile back and as the two do a tag team take down punching him and dodging until something swift down knee and eblow his face make him launch to the ground. And it show a person wearing. A black suit mixed exoskeleton armod wearing a blue scarf, blue bird hawk like symbol on his chest , black mask on his face, black hair, silver belt, black fingelress gloves.

Next to him is a same age of him but wear a black bird like mask, red streak with a yellow bird symbol chest, black cape shape of a bird, yellow sash around his black gloves, yellow belt buckle and black boot and red pants like.

Then a boy same age as zack, he had have black hood like on cover his face while wear a black mask , an R symbol on his left chest. darkish green and red ninja suit of exoskeleton , shoulder pads , black pants and dark green boots while he carry a sword.

Zack: nightwing, red robin and robin, good to see you three.

Nightwing: yo zack, you look different, did you get a new haircut?

Zack: haha very funny, and do not tell the titans or no one else about this.

Nightwing: (text the titants and send the massage) I'm sorry you were saying?

Zack: DICK! I'll murder you when this is over!

Red robin: we'll handle croc! You'll help they others.

Zack: got it.

Zabuza: **WATER PRISON JUTSU!**

Kakashi: _no!_ (trap in the water) _escaping in the water, bad mistake._

Zabuza: (chuckle) this prison is made of water, but strong as steel, is hard to fight when you can't move, so munch for The great Kalahari, I'll finish you off later. But first, lewamus and his little friend will be eliminated. **WATER CLONE JUTSU!**

Kakashi: _is he more skill as i thought?_

Zabzua made water clones.

Zabzua: you think wearing a headband will make you a ninja?

Zack: hit exactly in many ways.

Zabzua: when you hover between life and death, so many times it doesn't faze you. Then you may call a ninja, when you become so deadly. Your profile is enter to my bingo book. Then you may efter the title. isn't that right prime?

Zabuza vanished in the mist.

Zack: hang on kakashi-sensei! We'll stop in no time.

He slap his ultramatrix as he become a skeleton with vines and hforn spike around the vines and have a rose like mask and the symbol of the ultramatdix on his left chest.

?: **BONE THORN!**

Kakashi: a plant man?

Bone thorn: oh this form can do more.

He dash up to naruko and shelled her as zabuza kick him hard, then zabzua grunt in pain drop to the ground.

Zabza: I see you have a new jutsu boy.

Bone thorn: yeah and here this, **ICE STYLE: ARROW BONE JUTSU!** (hand sign of his right arm)

The wind blow an ice arrow hit Zabzua's right arm which free kakashi as the water dome turn to solid ice.

Kakashi: new jutsu to match it, good.

Bone thorn: you alright?

Kakashi: yeah, I'm alright.

bone thorn to back to zack in his ghost formed, he see zabuza already kick naruko and sastuki is fighting him throwing shuriken at him.

Zack: now what?

Batman: same as always, protect the bridge builder.

Zaubza destroy the shurkian as sastuki bump up dive down with her kuani.

Sastuki: now!

Zabuza: too easy.

He grab her as shadow came but he quickly throw her to shadow as she caught her.

Skaura: sastuki!

Naruko: he got sastuki! (she turn of zabuza facing her strike fear to her) _So this is what a joni is, true elite ninja, I got get away. If I don't! Seriously, he'll enalite me!_

She remember the wound she had in her left hand, as she made an oath and remember sastuki call her a scardey cat, izuku and zack who help and told her the way of a ninja even in death situation and Kakashi's training, even she want a mission.

Naruko's thoughts: _that's right, I'm a ninja now, believe it. I swore, the oath of pain! I wont run away!_ (she charged in at him)

Kakashi: naruko no!

Sakura: naruko! What in the word you doing?!

Batman: watch.

Zabuza:(chuckle) fool.

The he punch her a treble over to the ground. even sastuki can't get him! We're only genie! We cant defeat a joni what make you accomplish by that?!

Then she notice naruko got her headband from as she getting up stumble a bit.

Sakura: _the headband, that what she wanted?_

Naruko then got up but grunted in pain, then zack walk up to her side.

naruko: hey you, the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book, the ninja who become a howkage of the village, hidden in the leaf, (she take a deep breath and put on her headband) she never backed down, her name is naruko uzamkai.

Zack: and don't forget to add me Zackery masayoshi orion, since your consider my bounty, I want to see you give it all when you put down in cold blood, I hope I expect, your partner will come in the battle soon, is very notice of your history, kill or be killed.

Then red robin came in crashing between them.

Red robin: can i join?

Zack: sure, took down croc?

Red robin: yeah, but he got away.

Zack: alright, nightwing, robin, morrigan, yukie, kazuko, moon, christain, sakura, kakashi guard the oldman. red robin, naruko, sastuki, shadow, momoyo, alexis, Batman your with me to take down zabuza.

Shadow: okay, but can I have a hug first?

Zack: after the battle, odd reason my instinct of my body still startle by you.

Shadow sulk in anime tears.

Shadow's thought: no huggy from my zacky, (start to sit in the corner and play around the dirt) did I do something wrong for him to hate me?

Zack sigh then grab her then hug her to his chest.

zack: sorry.

Shadow: (snuggled his chest) yay~!

As then everyone is ready.

Kakashi: _naurko._

Tasura: _I thought she all talk but this kid got guts._

Zack: alright I had a plan.

Naruko: so do I.

Zack: good, ladies first.

Then zabuza begin to laugh.

Red robin: something funny?

Zabuza: you haven't really learn everything haven't you? still playing your little game like pretend to be a ninja, (Show his right hand)when I was your age, this hand crushed many opponents.

This shocked sastuki, sakura and naruko.

Kakashi: zabuza the demon.

Zabuza: so I was in your book too huh?

Kakashi: long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist from a student become a ninja, there was one final test.

Zabuza: do you know about the graduation exam?

Zack: you killed them, did you.

Zabuxa chuckle of zack's answer.

Naruko: what's the big deal anyway? We had graduation test too!

Zabuza laugh more.

Zabuza: the bo's right, although did you kill some student to pass?

This shock Naruko.

Batman: at where is, far different naruko, if the rule didn't change of kill or be killed.

Sakura: that so cruel.

Kalahari: ten years ago the hidden village of the mist, graduation exam. Change, one year before. A dark evil fill this school in terror.

Sakura: what he's saying? What evil? What kind of evil what caust to change?

Batman: is without pause or hestation, a young boy who's not even a ninja. Approach the class, and took down over 100 other student.

Zack: the one your looking at is him, tell me Zabuza. How does that feel?

Zabuza: (just chuckled) it felt, good!

He peppered kick sasuke but dogging shadow's katana slash even dodging batman's batarang , he about to elbow drop sastuki but zack caught it and punch his stomach makes him cough almost blood then batman and red robin charged in at him.

Red robin: TAKE THIS!

As red robin and batman throw their shurikan shape as zabzua about to cut sudeenly expldoed.

Batman: **FIRE STYLE: FIRE SPEAR!**

Red robin: **EARTH STYLE: STONE POLE!**

Red robin slammed his hands as an earth pole came out as zabzua dodge it and avoid the fire spear but they both rapidly punch him as red robin use his staff to swift his feet and batman punch his face.

Momoyo came in as zabuza grab her head but she grip his hand to slammed him hard to the ground but kick her off, he quiclly avoid shadow's katana slash as they begin clashing their swords then Alexis shruikan her shurkian as he move aside then naruko use her shadow clone justu to dog pile him but soon he got out make all Naruko clones poof out.

Tasura: amazing, there teaming up.

Naruko: I'm not giving up, (grab her bag and digging her hand for something) i still got this! Sastuki!(toss the weapon to her)

She grabs the weapon surprising on what it is.

Sastuki: _so that's your plan, not bad naruko._ (open up her weapon to reveal a large wind blade sharugon) demon wind shurikin!

Zack: (walk next to her) I'll back you up in case he try anything. (turn Zabzua) since your one of the evened swordsman, allow me to show you something interesting.

He then pull out 3 swords out, and remove his mask as he caught the first sword tight from his mouth and 2 swords on his hands.

Zack: 3 sword style! (this surprise everyone)

Naruko: he's holding three swords at the same time?!

Kakashi: interesting.

Nightwing: looks like the three bladed ghost is back.

Sakura: three bladed ghost?

Nightwing: you'll see.

Zabuza: a shuriken and 3 swords? It'll never touch me with that.

Zack then begin to walk slowly at him while as every felt a huge killing intense as they see an image behind him a huge black firey like figure shape of a beast like of thunder and glowing red eyes make everyone in chills and fear as zack's sword is covering and cackling of electric as sastuki throw the windblade shuriken at zabzua but it was a water clone going to the real one.

Zabuza: so it pass the clone and aim for my real body, smart, but smart enough! (he caught it)

But realize another one cam at him.

Zabuza: a second shuriken shadow clone of the first, shadow shuriken justu.

Sakur: _the second shurikan on target, he cant catch this one!_ (but zauza jump avoid)

Zabuza: I told you the shuriken wont touch me! And now you die!

Skaura: _he dodge it!_

He charged in to hit him with his blade but went phase throw him, then when zack's sharnigan glows, it trapped zabuza in a huge illusion as he see the wind blow hard around him as the storm show raining.

Zabuza: what the hell!? What is this?!

He see zack crouch down with his sword ready as an image black kistune, as the storm show thunder noise and lightning strike.

Zack: **LIGHTNING 3 SWORD STYLE...**

he went passed zabuza with an 3 slash mark make a lighting strike show of the lighting beast figure strike him.

Zack: **RAJIN'S THUNDER ROAR!**

as a lightning shock make zabuza scream as the shurkian windmill pass him poof to show naruko throw her kuani at him in speed but he dodge it, then he on one knee panting hard of the 3 slash mark blood cut as everyone is awe and surprise of zack's sword attack.

Zack: no matter how skilled anyone is, none shall be untouched by my blades.

Zabuza: _he missed me, but he manage to cut me?!_

Kakashi: _interesting._

Tausra: _this kid._

Naruko: _OH WOW! HE IS AWESOME!_

Sastuki: _hmm, he lucked out._

Sakura: _whoa._

Shadow: _I want another huggy from zacky! He is so cool!_

Moon: _hmm, that's my big brother._

Alexis: (smile) _show off._

Momoyo: _well then,_ (smile) _I have another sparing partner._

Kurumui: _oh wow!_

Morrigan: _that's my zacky._

Yukie: _w-w-wow._

Miyako: _so cool!_

Christian: _unglaublich…_

Kazuko: _cool._

Zabuza pissed as charged at naruko with the windblade shurkian.

Zabuza: I'll destroy you!

But Kakashi block it with his hand and zack with his katana.

Zack: you're battle with us, nicely done naru!

Kakashi: naruko, that was an excellent plan, you really have grown haven't you?

Naruko: (laughs) I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones that was just a detract him, while he fought the clothes I turned into the demon wind shuriken, he didn't know what to do, believe it.

Zack: brilliant naruko, using the clones as the shuriken when you throw it to sastuki as if real.

Naruko: yep, sastuki tell it was me for second, so she spun around so no one cant see and pull out her own shuriken. now there was two shurkian, one is real! one was me! She hit it like the real shuriken.

Zack: which trick him off guard to think is the real weapon, very good job naru.

Naruko: (chuckled while blushed a little) thanks.

Sastuki: don't brag, you just let down.

Tasura: the whole thing was just a fluke!

Zack: shut the hell up Oldman.

Sakura: _you can call it a fluke, but their team work was flawlass, they even do it without talking about it, most of the time they act as they hate each other and try to get zacky, and yet their the perfect team._

Zarbon: I lost my grip on the water prison.

Kakashi: don't flatter yourself, you weren't detracted, you were forced to let go.

Zack: is funny your easily being outmatch by kids who you think are not like ninja? What a laugh.

Zabuza irate by that, pushing the demon shuriken at them but they deflect it to the air, the 3 back away. zack and Kakashi using their sharnigan.

Sastuki: the shargnian!

As zabuza, as zack throw his sword in the air. The three using ninja techqnuie hand sign while chanting it in unsion as soon their done.

Zabuza, kakashi and zack: **WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!**

as zazua's and Kakashi and zack's water dragon shape clashes to each other making a large wave.

Sastuki: _wow so many hand sign, they did them all perfectly._

Shadow: _such amazing justu that zack able to do it._

Skaurs: _what they doing? Is that a nin justu?_

Naruko come out of the water, Kakashi's kunai and zakc's sword on his mouth pushing to zabuza's sword, which they both struggle.

Zabuza: _something not right, the sharngian comprehending the enemy's technique. however, both justu are consdiery, could he._

They back away as they run in circle a bit and stop ,as they both had their left arm up and right hand sign shocking zabuza.

Tausra: those two not just following.

Momoyo: there moving at the same time.

Sakura: how's there doing that? How sastuki?

Zabuza: _my movement, as it if...as they know I'm-_

Zack and Kakashi: going to do next?

Zabuza: what? _Is he reading my mind as well?_ (preparing) _they looks at me with their eyes._

Kakashi: it makes you furious, doesn't it?

Zabuza: ha! All you two doing is copying me! like a monkey.

Zack:(smirk) well you know how it goes , monkey see monkey doo, and these monkey make the fool out of you.

As zabuza growling in anger.

Zabuza, kakashi and zack: you cant beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you two!

Zabuza: when I finish you two! You won't be able to open up that monkey mouth of your again !

Then what he saw an image of him with Kakashi and zack.

Zabuza: _is me! But how?! Isn't there illusion justu?!_

As Kakashi and zack nodded to each other.

Kakashi: **WATER STYLE GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!**

As zack's two sword fall down as he catch it as he raised it up as what shocking zabuza as is everyone is watching to see an image of demon figure.

Zack: **LIGHTNING 3 SWORD STYLE!…**

As Kakashi make a water vortex as zack swing his sword make a huge whirlpool cover with lightning swirling as water jet toward the enemy, that shocking zabuza.

Zabuza: what?!

Zack: **LEVEAHTEIN'S SEA OF DEATH!**

It went very fast got zambuza into a huge water trap whirlpool inside of lighting electrified him badly.

Zabuza: _I was about to created a vortex, but he created first! As the boy use his justu to combine the element as one attack! The pressure of this force and lighting is too munch! I cant keep up!_

As felt the invisible water force strike along lighting all over him as he scream of so many cuts around his torso, shoulder and stomach shocking him bladly as he bleed as he pin to the tree as a kunai and 2 sword impale him as he scream, the water of the wave went aqua, Kakashi is up top of the tree branch while zack is in front of the injured zabuza, point his sword toward his neck.

Kakashi: your finished.

Zack: so stand down zabuza.

Zabuza: how?! Can you two, see to the future?

Kakashi: yes, this is your last battle, ever.

Zabuza: and you boy, what the hell are you? in ally life I never met someone possessed very good kenjustu with 3 swords, along ninjutsu and genjustu, are you sure your not an uchia?

Zack: I'm not, I have my ways and this form yoru looking at, is not a genjustu.

Zabuza: huh?!

Zack: you see zabuza, you think i'm born from yesterday cuz you make entirely many bloodshed of victim in your bingo list that you do but yet not alone? I suffer more then beyond you ever imagine. A true monster who's worst then a demon and believe he's like a god of his own power. He took my father's life along mine that he experimented and torment. however he made me immortal but being shot, torn, cut, shredded, many insides ripped out, burn, drown, crumble, buried alive, posion, melted, bone crush, incinerate, germ, toxin, illness, catastrophe, frozen, eaten live.

Zauza: all of that?! and you still couldn't be dead?!

Zack: indeed, so many ways to die but I was still coming back, as I half died and lost my only little sister by thugs since no use to my abusive parents, so I took their life along the criminal, I felt like a ghost to the world of invsile and feared along so many neglect and pain even survival to show them my wrath until one hero open my eyes and help me, so I went to deaths door and meet death itself said no many who took my soul, life or any I'am among the living so I cant died or neither if I'm dead. Zabuza the demon, what your facing the whole time is death's warden.

Zabuza's thought: death's warden, so that how it is, to think this just an ordinary kid but he more mysterious and stronger then I thought along those allies of his.

Zack: And I can smell the blood corpse from your hands and blade however, the jury and judge wanted to continue of your fate along with your partner, ah speaking of the devil. (remove his two swords)

then 2 needle toward zabuza's neck make him fall down unconscious.

?: you were right, it was the last battle.

Beautiful girl who's had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. she's wearing a normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, she wore a hunter-nin mask on top of hwe forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

Zack: _haku._

Haku: you the boy with the 3 swords.

Zack: (he unsheated his 3 swords) yes?

Haku: (bows to him) thank you, I've tracking zabuza

for a long time, waiting for his chance. to take him down.

Zack: is nothing.

Haku: and your name the death's warden, that an amazing title.

Kakashi check the pulse on zabuza's neck as batman use his eyes to scan his body and x-ray.

Batman: _it like his body compltelty paralyze stop the blood._

Kakashi: no vital sign.

Batman: by the mask your wearing your from the clan.

Kakashi: village hidden in the mist.

Zack: a tracker I presume?

Haku: impressive, you three are inform.

Naruko:(gasp) a tracker!

Momoyo: do you even know what a tracker even is?

Naruko: uh.

Sakura: she's right naruko, you miss the lesson as usual, tracker ninja have a roll, try come in class sometime.

Shadow: a roll ninja breaks away village along secrets as well.

Skaura: tracker are very train to hunt down this ninja and eliminate them, that way the secret of is people remain in secret.

Zack: _something like a black op ninja would do._

Haku: that's correct, I'm a member of an elite tracker unit in the village hidden mist, it was my duty to stop zabuza.

Zack telepathic to Kakashi and batman.

Zack: _**Kakashi, can you ear me?**_

Kakashi: huh? zack?

Batman: he's using telepathic

Kakashi: oh.

Zack: _ **you no she no ordinary ninja even the voice and age around like naruko? Even as an elite assassin.**_

Kakashi: I see, anything else?

Zack: that is haku, zabzua's partner and " tool".

Batman: the needle she use on his neck paralyze the nervous tempering so it seem he's dead. She check and save him to retreat and fix his wounds.

Kakashi: then we'll have to play along unril we see them again.

Zack: yeah but i got a plan for them very soon.

Kakashi: what kind of plan?

Zack: you'll see soon enough.

Naruko came front angry but zack put his hand to her shoulder.

Zack: i know what your thinking, but calm down as anger not solving this, you and along the team did very nice and we help kakashi-sensei. So relax and remember we can do they impossible, brother did as 10, so please accept that.

Kakashi: he's right, in this world there kids more younger then you, and at yet, stronger then me.

Zack: so y'all did a good job so remember it , the more you do it together as a team the more stronger y'all become.

Naruko smile and hug him, zack walk and pick him up as haku went down as he handle him to her.

Zack: I'll leave him to you, and nice mask by the way.

Haku: thank you, your struggle is over for now, i must deal the remain. There's many secret in this body. I must not allow to get it in the wrong hands, please excuse me, farewell.

Zack: okay seeyah, hope we meet again and hang out.

Haku nodded but blush behind her mask while giggle slightly with a smile.

Haku's thought: he's intresting.

As she vanish with zabuza.

Naruko: she disappeared

Robin: well that been taken care off.

Momoyo: so who are the 3 bird brains?

Zack: this here is nightwing, red robin and robin. There batman's sons.

Red robin: hey.

Robin: hi!

Nightwing: and send again.

Then nightwing notice zack texting on his phone.

Nightwing: what you doing?

Zack: sending the text and video of that embarrassing Christmas party when you was drunk.

Nightwing: (eyes wide) y-y-you wouldn't.

Zack: I would.

Nightwing: no waot! Wait! We can fix this! I'll remove the text as long you won't show the video.

Then they hear a noise from his phone, as nightwing answer it.

nightwing: hello?

?: oh wow! We saw that photo of zack, how can he be a kid when he is a teen, that is awesome!

?: oh he is the cute!

?: ah hahahahaha!

nightwing: yeah I know beastboy, cyborg and star, quite funny.

Cyborg: he even send the video of you! Drunk dressing up as the boy wonder at that Christmas party!

Nightwing: you watch it?!

Zack: hey, it's revenge, which reminds me, YOU BETTER START RUNNING!

Nightwing see zack with his 3 swords.

Nightwing: uh, (turn red robin and robin is walking away) really you two!? your not backing me up?!

Red robin: I'm not getting into this one.

Robin: good luck.

Nightwing: ah crap.

Zack chase him around while Kakashi went unconscious but batman caught up.

Zack:(turn to see Kakashi) Kakashi-sensei!

Moon: is he alright?

Batman: he's just exhausted, althought we wont see the last of zabzua, and that tracker.

Sakura: how come?

Batman: I'll explain later, right now we'll rest for sure and keep guarding tasura, and soon dealing with gato.

Everybody nodded as soon a black cat with yellow eyes watching along a mysterious woman as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

In a house in the land of waves the group are inside the room where kakashi is sleeping.

Kakashi: _i think i over did it with my sharnigan._

Then woman came in.

Woman: waking up huh? Are you alright?

Kakashi: I've been better, it'll be week before i move, normally.

Woman: see? Is better if you don't move so just lie down.

Kakashi: right. (laying back down)

As the group came and check he's awake.

Naruko: looks sensei coming back up around.

Sakura: lesion sensei your sharugan is amazing and everything, but it put that must strain on you, maybe is not worth it.

Kakashi: I'm sorry.

Tazura: (fanning himself) well you and the kid did take down that powerful ninja assassin, so we'll be safe for a real.

Sakura: right, you know that girl in the mask? What about her?

Kakashi: she's from the eliet tracker unit in the village hidden within the mist.

Batman: but the mask she wear meaning a anbu black op

Sakura: what they exactly do?

Batman: they get rid of the body of no evidence but learning what justu, weapon, special medince and chakra they have, only to a rogue ninja's corps.

Zack: every secret they wanted know, if kakashi did by the enemy and they'll steal the sharngian and use it against the leaf village.

Kakashi: is secret for shinobi tracker to prevent this, to keep the village safe. If he betray his village the tracker hunt them down and eliminate him and obliterate every trace of their existed. That their specialty.

Zack and batman nodded to each other as they up to something.

 **Meanwhile**

Haku is in the forest put up tools for the unconscious zabzua.

Haku: first I'll cut the bandage and drain the out blood.

But zabuza grabs her wrist as he regain consciousness then pull his mask down.

Zabuza: that's enough, I'll do it!

Haku: so, your already come back to life.

Zabuza: (get up) damn it! (remove the needles from his neck) you're brutal haku!

Haku: you're the one who's brutal, zabuza, if you keep pulling out like that, you'll be really finish.

Zabuza: how long you plan on wearing that folly mask? Take it off.

Haku: I have good memories with this mask, (remove the mask)and it quite useful tricking that ninja.

Zabuza: but not that boy, that kid zack is impressive with justu, sharnigan, transformation and use 3 swords, it like i starred at an angel of death, this kid remind me of you.

Haku: oh really?

Zabuza: yes so watch out for him.

Haku: he is kinda cute in my age.

Zabuza: you cannot be serious, anyway putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not on the pressure point on my neck,(put on his mask) as usual, i think you enjoy it.

Haku: it's the only way, (eye smile and smile) then i wouldn't mark your flawless body is a good thing about that. The neck is more vunerable, there no layer of muscle so i can go straight to the pressure points.

Zabuza try to move his legs but their still numb.

Haku: there is no point in moving, you'll be numb in a week although your stubborn as usual , you probably move in half a time.

Zabuza: you're so innocent and clever at the same time, rare combination, that why i keep you around.

Haku: I'm still a kid, what else you expect? The mist is clear, next you'll be alright?

Zabuza: next time, I'll see right through his sharnigan and the kid be mine soon.

Haku: _zack Orion,_ (blush and smile while feel her heart) _your a very interesting._

As what they didn't know t and a hawk watching then flew away far then poof to show batman and zack but as shadow clone.

Zack: seem we're right, but soon the enemy is coming.

Batman: which is scarecrow, killer croc and deathstroke

Zack: along nemesis and ast

?: is good to you bruce and my zack your so adorable.

They turn to see a woman with blonde brownish hair, green eyes, nice peach skin and she wearing a black suit but seem a kunochi with chesplate, armor pads, black gloves and short heels carry a black cat as batman smile when she walk toward them.

Batman: hello taila.

Zack: hey fecilia a.k.a catwoman.

The black cat poof to show a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils, purple lipstick on her bottom lip, a black kimono along a kunochi outfit with it, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, showing a veiw of her breasts and have two tails.

She pick up zack and hug him to comfort.

Zack: I'm not a cat toy.

Catwoman: I know, is just your so adorable.

Zack: aren't you in to bat here?

Catwoman: was, but I found someone who's interesting who's in to cat and more like bruce.

Zack: who? (she giggle as she cat smile) oh….

Catwoman: yes my lil zacky, you~, remember alice.

Zack:(sigh and look down with a frown) yes.

Catwoman: I've heard that she-devil is back.

Zack: I still wont forgive her.

Catwoman: shh, shh, is going to be okay my kitty zacky. (petting his hair)

Zack: I'm not a cat.

Catwoman: don't pretend, I know your ability and other that surprises.

As she petted her as his cat ears and tail show as he purring with his eyes close.

Zack: ah curses.

Catwoman: see? is that so hard?

Zack:(Chuckle) okay you got me, (turn talia) also nice to see you talia.

Talia: hello zack.

She ruffle his hair as he pouted cutely.

Zack: come on! I'm maybe a kid but my mind still is a teen!

Catwoman: oh come now, your just cute.

Zack: I know but I even do want turn my teen form if I wanted to.

Catwoman: I got word when I spy on dung and his plans, even help ra's al ghul.

Talia: his league of assassin are learning and seek your immortality secret zack.

Zack: why me? Why can't he get it from dung so badly?

Catwoman: that's the thing, when you escaped you destroyed all of his research.

Zack: oh yeah I forgot, well to be fair he wanted this so is payback, and if ra's need to know, if anyone who very corrupt and evil or something try to get it from me, they'll wont succeeded.

Talia: don't worry, (she pick him up and hug him motherly) I wont let them get you.

Zack:(hug her back) I have no idea and is oddly now that I feel like I have mother again.

Talia smiled at him as batman and her kiss.

 **with the group**

Kakashi: _what is this? is zabuza finish, why do I feel this way? Something wrong, is like I miss something._

Naruko: hey are you okay? Sensei?

Kakashi: oh yeah, to finish what I'm saying, tracker ninja deal with the body idmeadly on the spot, so there no room for error.

sakura: is that really important?

Kakashi: think about it, you remember that tracker girl did to zabuza's body?

Sakura: we don't know what she did, I mean I guess take him away somewhere.

Batman: she use a weapon, I spotted her threw thin needles toward his neck, knocking him out unconscious.

Kakashi: exactly, why? She should've warp zabuza there ,as quickly as possible, think of a weapon that took him down, you remember what they who're?

Sastuki: throwing needles, no way...

Kakashi: exactly, non of this add up.

Tazura: what you yabbering about? You demolish that assassin.

Batman: cuz to answer this question, she isn't a ninja tracker, her name is haku, zabuza's partner, meaning zabuza is still alive.

Naruko, sakura, tazura: HUH?!

Christain: your kidding me!?

Naruko: but we saw his body believe it!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, you check it yourself, his heart stop!

Kakashi: his heart did stop, but, that was just a temperoy state, to simulate death.

Batman: the weapon haku use is called sambone, it kill any opponent to impale any organs and not in the neck.

Zack: these needles can use as medical as acupation, what haku use to hit zabuza is a nervous system, only a tracker know and train of details about it along the human body.

Kakashi: first, she carry zabuza's body away, even though it munch heavier then she is ,second she use sabone to prescient the effect, in a nearly field.

Zack: so It stop the heart so it make seem to fool us to think zabuza's dead, right now he's alive and will recover soon but stubborn. as haku save him and when he recover, he'll bring her along to assist and deal with us.

Tasura: come on you overthink of it aren't you?

Batman: no, me and zack watch and it prove zabuza is alive and haku is with him.

Naruko growl but grin seem happy.

Kakashi': _she's actually please to hear zabuza alive, now naruko got another shot at him._

Sakura: sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how we do that when you barely move?

Batman: I can train you, but we need one more person.

Kakashi:(chuckle) and i can still train you.

Sakura: hold on! A little last of training won't strong enough to fight Zabuza, you can barely defeat him but zacky did with the sharnigan, be responsible about this.

Inner sakura: what you trying to get us killed?! Cha!

Zack: I heard you.

Sakura blush embarrassing.

Kakashi: sakura, why i ain't able to stop zabuza ? Because you all help me, you grown. Naruko .

Naruko: huh?

Kakashi: (eye smile) you grown the most.

Zack: your starting to really amusing us including me, you'll be a great shinobi in the future by taking steps(eye and grin), future hokage.

Naruko: (grin) thanks zack.

Sakura: _she does seem stronger and more confident but._

Naruko: so you two notice? Now things get better! Beleive it!

?: i don't believe it and nothing be good!

They turn to see a kid wearing a green overall and white shirt along a hat.

Zack: (wave his hand at him) oh hey there little guy

Naruko: who are you?! (Point at him)

Tazura: ah inari where have you been?

Inari: welcome back grandpa! (runs to him and gives him a hug)

Woman: inari that was very rude ! These ninja help your granepa and brought him here safely.

Tasura: is okay, is okay, i ride to them too. ( chuckle while patted his grandson's head)

Inari look at zack and they others.

Inari: (turn to the woman) mom don't you see these people will die! Gato and his men come to find them and wipe them out!

Zack: (chuckle) gato is just big talk for a little man, he's a cowardly man letting his troops he hired do all the damage for him, don't worry inari we'll deal with him soon.

Inari: well at least you can do that.

Zack: not just me, but the whole team of mine, there is no A in team.

Naruko: what'd you say brat!? (point at him) listen up you know what a super ninja is? Well that me who a lot better! I'm gonna be howkage! This gato or Bluto.

Zack: gato.

Naruko: you whatever, is no match for a real hero like me!

Inari: heh, there no such thing as heroes, your just full of stupid ideas!

Naruko: GAH! WHY YOU LI-

Sakura hold her then zack karate chop her head to calm down.

Zack: chill naruko, your letting a little kid that your older then him, get to you that easily by some insult?

Inari: if you want to stay alive, go back to what ever you came from. (walk off)

Tazura: inari wait where you going?

Inari: to look out to they ocean, I wanted be alone.

Tazura:(turn to the group) sorry about that.

Zack: is cool.

As naruko walking up stairs.

Naruko: who that brat think he is? i'm gonna put him to his place right now!

But she felt a hand grab her as she felt chill slowly turn zack with a scowled face as she chuckle nervously.

Zack: put who down now?

Naruko: GAH!

Zack: look, inari have a hard times since no ninja ever survive and tell the tale from it, come and look.

They slightly open the door to see inari is crying holding a picture.

Inari: no daddy, no.

Zack frown look down.

 **Flashback**

Zack see his dad told him to hide as saw him got impale by vilgax's sword make zack burst fo tears, see his father down to the ground bleed to death.

Zack: Dad! No!

 **Flashback end**

Zack tear a bit but wipe it off.

Naruko: you okay Zack?

Zack: I'm fine naru.

Shadow walks up to zack and hugs his leg.

Zack: huh? Shadow.

Shadow: I hate to see you sad.

Zack: I know. (pick her up and hug her then moon came in) oh hey moon.

Moon: hello.

Zack: _this present i felt of her, is so familair but what?_

At the forest where batman, kakashi, zack, naruko, sastuki, sakura, moon, Alexis, shadow, momoyo, miyako, yukie, kazuko, and Christian.

Naruko: say shadow, how did you do that back there?

Shadow: do what?

Sakura: you were singing and you were like a master with that katana you pulled out.

Sastuki: which that killing intense you did to the trees and that witch, seem the reason you startle zack in fear a bit.

Shadow: (sweating a bit) i-i don't know what your talking about.

Momoyo: come on shadow we all saw it, don't play dumb to us.

Shadow: (try to think of an excuse but cant think of any then she sigh), alright I'll tell you, before I met zack, I was the singing death bunny.

Alexis: death bunny?

Shadow: yes, death bunny, when I gotten captured, and turn into this, I singed to keep me from forgetting who I am, when held a blade and sing, they all fear me, they want me killed so I sang my sings as I killed them.

Sakura: and that justu? What did you do along the trees?

Shadow: after the years of singing and fighting and killing, practice my techniques, my strangth has grown beyond human.

Moon: that explain it, and could've warn zack, he got startle by you.

Alexis: and your making his job as death's warden like having him being replace.

Zack: really?

Shadow felt a heart stab and depress cloud on her when she fall down sulking with anime tears.

Shadow started mumbling to herself in depression as Everybody sweatdrop.

Alexis: what?

Zack: i think you make her broken with me.

Kakashi: alright training start now.

Naruko: right!

Zack then picks shadow up and holds her like a baby

Zack: shadow i didnt say i hate you or anything, here.

He then gives her a bowl of her favorite ramen.

Zack: here.

Shadow then grabs the bowl and stuffs her face into the bowl and starts to eat it.

Zack put her in front of the tree so she can eat.

Kakashi: first, we'll be reviewing about chakra.

Batman: the ninja base of power.

Kakashi: understanding chakra is basically.

Sastuki: know that.

Naruko: she's right, a long time ago we learn about Um, katra.

Kakashi: chakra.

Naruto: gah.

Kakashi: go ahead sakura and zack.

Sakura: alright naruko, we'll explain if simply so you can understand it. Chakra is an elemental life energy a ninja uses in justu. is the source of all power, now with energy two force. Physical energy which is in the cells in the entire body all working together.

Zack: And spiritual energy is a primal source of power that, of intense training and experience. So you see these two chakra must drawn out in order for preform the justu. the key of the physical and spiritual of it working by focusing in balance, so finally the hand sign.

Sakura: focus and unleashed the chakra.

Kakashi: right on all points, iruka-sensei do have some excellent student

Zack: eh i read many books.

Naruko: what the big deal with all this complicated explanation ? The whole point to learn the justu isn't it?

Sastuki: naruko is right for ounce, we already using chakra in our justu

Zack: is because is the key for any type of tricks and justu , i mean in order for the justu as we all have a function of the body that channel chakra through it. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there are 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenkstu. So you two want your goal right?

Naruko and sastuki nodded.

Zack: then your not mastering it, beside they'll be stronger opponents and enemies in future, way stronger then zabzua and haku.

Kakashi: zack's right, your not mastering the power, you barely scratch the surface of it

Naruko: what you mean?!

Batman: calm down and listen, like zack's and sakura's said, yoh must draw physical and spiritual energy to combine them.

Kakashi: but how we do that, each justu and chakra reccuried different type of chakra in different perforation. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way, up to know you just guess the perforation hoping they come out right. Even you produce a lot of chakra , unless you can balance and control it, is all worthless. The justu won't work at all, is going to be a joke.

Batman: meaning waisting so munch energy, without chakra you can't fight and become a target.

Naruto: so how we change that? (she rub the back of her head chuckle)

Kakashi: train to hard it become a second nature, to achieve this move you must be ready and put your life on the line.

Sakura: but what we have to do?

Kakashi: climb a tree.

Naruko, sastuki, sakura, and of the girls: climb a tree?

Kakashi: that's right, but there just one rule, no hands.

Sakura: what your kidding?

Zack: no for real, me, kakashi and batman will show you.

Kakashi walk up to one of the tree upside on a tree branch, zack and batman runs up to there own trees.

Naruko: there climbing.

Sakura: straight up, and there using their feet.

Alexis: now that's cool.

Kakashi: (he is now upside down) well you get they idea, focus the chakra toward the sole of your feet, use it to connect to the tree, this is one way to apply the power of chakra.

Sakura: wait a minute, that's a nice trick but how's it gonna help us fight zabuza?

Kakashi: it's the only way in fighting sakura, that they entire goal is training.

Batman: draw they amount of chakra to the pricent point of your body, is difficult for a ninjustu , this climbing use of both physical and spiritual energy, which the bottom of the feet is difficult using chakra, getting what I'm saying?

Zack: if y'all master this, y'all master any justu, well in some ways of course.

Kakashi: the second point is to main tame the chakra, when a ninja is focus on battle, even is harder to control to main tame the chakra, but deadly mistake, to avoid this they must main tame the chakra in second nature.

Zack: so apply the power of chakra through training.

Kakashi and batman throw kunai for them at the ground.

Batman: use these, to see how far you can by marking them when you climb without the hand , along run at the tree as high as possible till you'll get use to it.

Kakashi: ready?

Naruko: (grabs her kunai) I'm more then ready, this is gonna be no sweat all the way, believe it! Remember what you said sensei, I'm the one who grown the most!

Kakashi: and denfiently the one who talk the most, now get focused and do it

Naruko: _well he did say that, okay first i need to first draw the chakra to the bottom of my feet._

As they begin to focus the chakra on their feet.

Naruko: i got it! Charged!

They begin to climb but naruko fall fast as sastuki climb up almost crush the tree then back flip landed.

Sastuki: _this is harder then i thought, now it had to be perfect, th chakra is too strong wjich mean smashing the tree off_ (turn naruko rolling left and right holding her bump) _but is not strong enough it'll tumble down, like, Naruko._

Kakashi: that how i expected from sastuki, and Naruko.

Sakura: hey this is fun!

Alexis: sure is! We made it!

They turn to see sakura on a tree branch, mean she made it and with zack as she hugging him while alexis, moon, momoyo, yukie, kazuko, christane made it as well as they stab the kunai they reach at.

Zack: nice work sakura.

He petted her head and kiss her forehead make her blush red while a goofy smile then lean to his shoulder, this make the girls very jealousy aura rising even naruko and sastuki growl a bit as shadow look up when she done with her ramen.

Shadow: s-a-k **-u-r-a…**

Sakura: _oh hell..._

Zack: the fuck?

Shadow puts her bowl down and walks up the tree with her feet, slowly pull out her katana and 4 kunai ready to kill, as she reach to them zack quickly pats her head to calm her down.

Zack: shadow why you keep doing stuff like this?

Shadow: I just, (hugs him) don't want to lose you.

Zack: shadow i'm not playing favorite and not forgetting you, your still my fluffy bunny, you got to stop over get me, and learn to share okay?

Shadow: okay. (stuff her face onto his chest)

Naruko: way to go sakura I know you who're awesome but zack you still got it! Believe it! (in thought) in does tick me off though she hugging zack.

Sastuki: (jealousy stared sakura and shadow) whatever.

Kakashi: well not only sakura and they other girls understand chakra, they can control and maintain it as well, we spoke about someone being the howkage didn't we? seem they got the best chance at that, as for the great uchia clan, maybe not so great after all.

Zack: don't underestimate them Kakashi-sensei, they just getting started, (turn naruko and sastuki) don't worry you two, you can do it and sastuki you almost got it and good job and I believe in you naurko, so keep it up, and if you two do it well, one of you two will hang out just me, maybe consider as a date with me I guess.

This made narukos and satuki's eyes gleam as they look at each other with glared of rivalry.

Zack: alright, I think there motivated.

Batman: those two are like sister but rival depending of their training and chakra.

Naruko: alright! First i'll match sastuki! Then I'll go straight to the top and hang out with zack ! believe it!

Inari spying on their training then begin walk away.

Inari: wasting their time, they dont know who they up against.

Batman: also zack, the real you could be done training training.

Zack: yeah, me, catwoman, Morrigan and red robin spying on where's zabuza's place is.

 **Meanwhile**

Zabuza is sleeping on the bed while haku is watching him, as zack with red robin, Morrigan and catwoman is outside watching in stealth ,then the door open to show two guys and a man with a business suit and a tie fuzzy hair, black circle glasses and a mustache.

Zack: _gato._

Gato: some jouni, the unbeatable ninja just got beaten whimping back home like a hasben , heh demon of the hidden mist, hahaha, more like the coward of the hidden mist.

Haku got up as the two guy ready for their swords.

Haku: drawing swords?

Gato: hang on a minute,(walk up to zabuza) let hear what you have to say about this faizo, and I thought the bounty on batman and this girm reaper who ever shouldn't be that troubling, and dont play possum I know you can talk(reach to touch his mask)

Zabua then grab his wrist and waked up, then haku is grabbing his other wrist give him a death glared.

Haku: keep your filthy hands off of him.

Gato: gah! Your gonna break it!

As before the two guy react, haku got their swords in an X mark toward their neck.

Guy 1: _that's impossible!_

Guy 2: _no one cannot move that fast!_

Haku: don't push me, I'm really in a foul mood.

?: now., now let be more reasonable for business.

They turn see a very pale skin nightmarish creature, with features resembling those of a undead with scars, some expose bones, a torn black cloak similar with his hood up as he have some crow symbol on his back, wearing an attach bag mask with black eyes show his eyes and mouth glow bright yellowish orange and wearing a crow mask and carryca chain scythe blade.

Make everyone felt scared of goosebumps as gato gasp shaking point at him.

Gato: y-you! The scarecrow! Y-your with d-dung last week!

Scarecrow: did you and your assassins eliminate the target and the bounty?

Gato: n-no, they were-

Then killer croc return while destroying a wall.

Gato: k-killer croc

Scarecrow: so how was it?

Killer croc: (grunt) they still alive, batman brought his birds and this so call assassin easily defeated along that brat prime, I'm getting hungry just by thinking about them.

Scarecrow: so, batman is around,(turn haku and Zabzua) ah zabzua the hidden demon mist and along with haku, you two have some interesting justu for failures of not handling such kids and their sesnei with allies.

Zabuza: how am I suppose to do when kakashi the copy ninja is there.

Scarecrow: oh you'll have to find out yourself, I thought you do better.

Scarecrow quickly grip haku's hand strongly.

Scarecrow: my, my aren't you beautiful? And like to protect your partner.

Haku: get your filthy paws off of me.

Scarecrow: hehehe, yoru so protective like your mommy when your daddy kill her cuz you had her blood of the yuki clan possessed ice element. (shocked her)

Haku: h-h-how'd you know?! (eyes wide in fear)

Scarecrow: we all have fear from nightmare of the past, (let her go) so don't forget, your part of this too.

Killer croc: remember this gato, failed this time and dung will take your soul when you die.

Scarecrow: and let not forget you two (turn zabuza and haku) as an agreement we'll keep the black op out of y'all hair, if you kill those ninjas and the batman along orion, if don't …(point his scythe blade to her cheek and toward zabuza) the tracker aren't the only one you should worried about. (turn zabuza) i'am a doctor and I hope you'll heal up pretty soon.

Gato: y-y-ou won't be disappoint, just one chance and I-I'll promise they'll get rid of them for good !

Scarecrow: excellent, we'll join in the fight soon, we also accept the bounty as well.

Killer croc: pleasure doing business with you, we'll report dung about it.

Scarecrow: yes, let's go croc, deathstroke like to join the fun soon. beside in case these two ninja fail (turn zabuza and haku who glared at him)

As scarecrow's cloak show black mist to gather him and croc to vanish away then gato and his two guy walk away.

Zabuza: haku, that was unesasery. (have a kunai he holding under the cover.)

Haku: perhaps, but is too early to take out gato, he still our best cover along scarecrow, think about it . the murder will draw their attention, and they'll be after us again, we need restrain.

Zabuza:(sigh) right.

As zack, red robin, morrigan and catomwan watch the whole thing and left.

Zack: I cant believe they are here.

Red robin: and scarecrow have a new look, an ugly makeover.

Catwoman: dung sure know how to help other people.

Zack: yes, right now let's headback.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruko kept climbing and fell down and then sastuki make many marks and stomp on the tree as she panting hard and so do sakura worn out but her head on zack's lap.

Zack: you two are doing great.

Sakura: I'm totally worn out, zack how can they keep going like that?

Zack: well is more then a competition, naurko and sastuki are like sister but rivals.

Sakura yeah, you do have a point.

Zack: also you wanna know why back then before naruko become a ninja, people like they seem afraid of naruko of ignoring her and even the parents tell their kids not to go near her or close to her and even with disrespect?

Sakura: well not really, no one didn't say.

Zack: cuz within her that sealed, is the nine tail fox. (make sakura's eyes wide in so shocked) the people think she is the monster or someday get possessed.

Sakura: why would they?

Zack: ever since I heard of the kisutne attack the hidden leaf village, that why some other people think naruko is the one, they're blinded with fear and hatred, that why she endure the pain and lonesome by wearing the mask, the hokage and some people he trust close the one who help and show naruko she's not alone, which is why I do the same to fill her pain with true family.

Sakura: really?

Zack: yeah really, I'm like naruko and sastuki, but my brother save me and help me, and give me a home along family the most, which I thank him and along everyone I know in the past who teach and help me, which is why I'll do the same with naruko and sastuki too.

Sakura: I see.

Zack: which is why they'll make friends who care for them and I know you'll always be there for them and for me. (she smile and hug him)

Sakura: okay.

Naruko walk to zack and sakura.

Nauko: hey you two are good of this, how about some advice?

Zack: of course.

Naruko: please don't tell sastuki, please please!

Zack: i'll help you but no promise form keeping from sastuki.

Naruko: okay.

Kakashi: _she catching up. for now on, she'll get stronger and stronger, along zack too but still learning more. how strong? Naruko and zack possess more chakra then sastuki, in fact, they amount of chakra they possessedthen others, is greater then my own._

Zack check on sastuki by walking up to her.

Zack: how you holding up?

Sastuki: alright I guess, that fight yesterday with zabuza, that sharnigan you reveal.

Zack: oh, that.

Sastuki: how did you do that?

Zack: well I mimic Kakashi's and yours, and customize, modified and upgraded to my version and my own.

Sastuki: can you teach me?

Zack: it depends, you wont betray me, naruko and the rest of your team and family?

Sastuki didn't respond as zack sigh then begin walk away. She then steps forward and gives him a hug as she blushed.

Sastuki:(look away blushed) fine, but that's not because I like you or anything.

zack:(chuckle) cool, and if you keep this up and I know the answer but with hints about your sister's true reason of what she done.

Sastuki: okay.

Zack: good.

Sastuki:(smile at him) _he is very dreamy for a guy who's a show off but great hero._

 **the next day**

at the bridge the builders are getting much in progress on there bridge as zack who is a duplicate, nightwing, red robin, momoyo, kazuko and shadow while sakrua yawn from training.

Tazura: were you always been this lazy? At least these kids help out around, where's that blonde kid and the attitude?

Sakura: there training.

Zack: and I'm a duplicate, I'm training with batman and robin aong with alexis ,Morrigan and moon.

Sakura: yeah climbing on trees.

tazura: to tough for you?

Sakura: no in fact, i'm the best, that why sensei sent me here to guard you.

Momoyo: the best of falling from a genjustu when zack is death.

Sakura growl at her with a tick mark.

Zack: want she me to say is, each of guard you along they other might scout around the area.

Tazura: I see.

Then momoyo grab zack's head to her chest as she smirk.

Zack: uh momoyo what'd you doing?

Momoyo: what? can't a big sister express her love for you?

Zack: big sister?

Nightwing: look at you dude.

Red robin: getting the girls.

Zack: don't go there.

Momoyo: and you didn't tell your big sister of amazing kenjustu you did,(Smirk) I might have to punish you.

Zack: I don't know about that.

Kazuko: hey zack, can you help me train?

Zack: sure. (petted her head)

She then start to act like a dog a little bit.

Nightwing: what the heck?

Zack: don't ask.

Momoyo: that why we nickname her doggy.

Guy 12:(came in) tazura, um I need to talk to you.

Tazura: eh? what about?

Guy 12: uh the thing is I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I decided, I push my luck far enough I want out.

Tazura: now your going to quit on my just like that?! You're kidding!

Guy 12: you know, I stay on cuz of our friendship ,but I put on my life every day here, gato and his thoughts show up eventuly. And they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finish anyway ,(sigh) is a lost cost tazura, what'd we stop now and get out of this alive?

Tazura: no chance.

Guy 12: huh?

Tazura: this is our bridge, our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland, commerce, trade and hope that's what we're building here.

Guy 12: not gonna be more hope if we be all dead.

Tazura: is already noon, let's bring some lunch (walk off)

Guy 12: tazura, let's not end like this.

Tazura:(turn his head at him)save your breath, oh and itchi, don't bother come back for lunch.

Zack and they other see of how munch the place endure and poor.

Zack: _gato, i swear I'll kill you for your crimes._

 **with the real zack**

As zack is training with robin, batman, alexis, moon, yukie, miyako, and christain as they was done and taking a break.

Alexis: well, that wasn't so hard.

Zack: well a bit, so moon I need to know behind the mask, cuz I feel I really felt like the way your so close to me and the way how I felt, my little sister.

Moon: I'm sure she is fine.

Zack: no, i meant of you...(he look at her) y-y-yuna...is that...you?

Moon chuckled then take off her mask showing her face and smile, her eyes is like zack but long orange hair.

Yuna: guess I can't hide anything from you big brother.

This surprise the girls but except batman as Zack hugged her tight as cry deeply to her shoulder as she petted his hair.

Yuna: oh don't cry like that.

Zack: you died, and i thought i lose you.

Yuna: is okay, is okay, I'm sorry i worried you so very munch big brother, but now I'm here and never going away.

Zack: thank you yuna, but how did you come back to life and look different?

Yuna: can't tell~.

Batman: figure it took to notice.

Yuna: how you know is me?

Batman: cuz he told me you hum a happy tone when zack is around along when he asleep of a nightmare, i spotted you.

Yuna: well played bats (turn Alexis) hey lex, long time no see.

Alexis: hey yuna, is good to see you, oh and (karate chop her head).

Yuna: ow! What was that for?

Alexis: that for making zack so scared and worried, ever since he thought you was dead, he felt major depress and wasn't the same when you was gone, so me and shadow was there to heal him up.

Yuna: I know, I know, (rubbing her head) I have a reason why when the times come.

Zack: alright you two, let's go check on naruko and sastuki.

 **with naruko and sastuki**

Naruko: gah! Why is this have to be so hard!

Sastuki panting hard, they look up to the trees then glared each other.

Naruko: _i'm not going to lose to you._

They kept climbing of keep practing.

 **with the duplicate zack**

Zack, momoyo, red robin, nightwing, momoyo, kazuko, and sakura helping tazura shopping.

Sakura: um, where are we going?

Tazura: you wanna eat tonight don't ya? I gotta pick up something for dinner.

Zack and his friends see how the people around are poor, clothes look old, thieves around and not to mention it sad for them.

Sakura: _what's wrong with these people._

Tazura: here we are.

Guy 5: welcome.

As they see is not even enough vegetables around.

Nightwing: _if Jason was here, I wish he'll put a lead on gato's forehead._

Then a guy 34 sneak notice sakura's bag about to get it until sakura and zack roundhouse kick him in the face.

Sakura: you pervert!

Zack: hands off jerk!

Guy 34: I wasn't!

Zack: just shut up.

Tazura: woah you really surprise me back there, girls right here don't fight like that.

Momoyo: well they should, I already took down.

Red robin: really? How many?

Momoyo:(give a dark smirk) wanna see birdy?

Red robin:(shiver) n-nevermind.

As sakrua felt something pull down on her dress.

Sakura: _again?!_ (turn around) hey buster!

But instead is was a kid, show his hands out and smile.

Kid: please?

Zack got a sad look but he smile as he pull out a backpack for him, the kid open to see some water bottles, breads, bacons, hamburger, hotdogs, veggies, soda, sweets, pork, chips, chicken rice, and some snacks, make the kid super happy.

Zack: here, there yours, also share some with your friends and family. (eye smile and grin while ruffle the kid's head as the kid laugh)

Kids: thank you big bro! (walk off)

Sakura: that's the most kindest things I've ever seen.

Nightwing: that's zack for ya, he always have a gold heart. (turn tazura) this is too munch, how can people can live like thing cuz that bastard? He couldn't at least be mercy or regret.

Red robin: that what people like him night, act like they own the place.

Zack: hey tazura, how about I cook?

Tazura: you cook?

Zack: yeah and don't worry I know how to get ingredient in my little place always pull out, so list me the grub so I can make it.

Tazura: yeah, sure why not?

Zack: _I swear, we will bring hope to this place._

 **with naruko and sastuki**

Naruko and sastuki are trying there hardest to beach one another, naruko panting as she look up at sastuki.

Naruko: _still climbing, that's impossible._

Sastuki almost fall as she jump down by trees to treez.

Sastuki: _damn it, she catching me up inch by inch._

Naruko growl but she shake her head.

Naruko: _no! No! No! If i focus on sastuki I'll lost my concentrate! Believe it!_

Zack, alexis and yuna arrived.

As naruko begin to remember what advice zack and sakura told her, naruko then calmly made a seal and breath.

Naruko: _relax, focus on the tree, yeah~! I can feel it! I cam go all way this time!_

Before she about to climb on the tree.

Sastuki: hey Naruko.

Naruko tripped over as an angry tick Mark.

Naruko: gah! Sastuki! What'd you doin?! I'm trying to focus my chakra!

Sastuki: well uh, the thing is…

Naruko: huh? The think is what?(Cross her arms) that's strange, she never talk to me, what's she up too.

Sastuki: y-you, you know, you ask sakura and zack some advice when they was here, so what do they tell you? (look away)

Naruko them smirks.

Naruko: I'm not telling you.

That made sastuki annoyed with her eyebrow twitch.

Zack: hey girls! How's the training?

They turn to see zack, alexis and yuna.

Naruko: oh hey Zack, we're still pr acting.

Zack: i saw the whole thing and you was good, (turn sastuki) also if you wanna know. you see chakra required spiritual energy if you get anguish and frail it won't work, so relax and totally focus on the tree sastuki, and boom! You'll have a focus chakra on the bottom of your feet.

Naruko pouted as sastuki turn at her with a smirk.

Zack: break time you two, I'm cooking dinner and is ready, you can't train later without an empty stomach.

Right on que there stomachs grumble.

Zack: i rest my case, also you two meet yuna my little sister, which you know who is moon behind the mask.

Yuna: hi there.

Naruko: wow! But i thought you said she was dead! She beautiful and have the same eyes as you.

Zack: was but now she okay and i senses she have the same but different ability as mine.

Yuna: you guess right and now I'm a new girl, i can show how munch i love you big bro. (hug his arm and kiss his cheek)

Naruko, alexis, sastuki and zack: huh?

Yuna: big bro I'm new girl, so is alright.

Zack: well okay then.

Alexis glared and snatch him to hug.

Alexis: back off I've been with him a lot more then you!

Yuna: HEY! Get your paws off of him! (Pulls his arm) mini Zack is mine!

Zack: oh come on! Mini zack?!

Yuna: cuz your adorable big bro! And I know him way before you met him lexis!

Naruko and sastuki glared of jealousy until naruko snatch zack and ran off.

Naruko: zack's all mine! BELIEVE IT!

Yuna: GET BACK HERE WITH MINI ZACK!

Alexis: Naruko! Get back here!

Sastuki: NARUKO!

Shadow felt someone had zack as she quickly chasing up.

Shadow: GIMME MY HUGGY ZACKY!

 **Timeskip**

Everybody at the table, at the kitchen zack really done with the food, which is chopped up carrots, corn, tomato, green beans, gravy on rice along some good roast beef chopped up too in the stew as everyone sees it, then passed the food to everyone.

Zack: alright everyone! Dig in!

Everyone has dig in there food an enjoys it, naruko and sastuki are eating fast like they're in a race.

Zack's thought: (sweatdrop) i guess these two can't take a break, even they are like sister but ounce again try to surpass each other.

Shadow: another bowl please.

Naruko and sastuki: me too!

Zack: okay, okay.

Naruko and sastuki glared lighting till they puked.

Yukie: established

Zack sigh snap his finger as amop appeared and mop it.

Zack: you two might wanna slow down, there's no trianing of eating. (patted their back)

Satsuki: i have to eat.

Naruko: and i have to eat more then her, is the only way i get strong enough

Kakashi: that true, but puking wont help you.

Zack: so slow down or I'll cancel on the date.

That made naruko and sastuki turn pale as they nodded fast.

Zack: thank you (turn to notice sakura looking at a torn picture) what do you got there?

Sakura: excuse me, this picture is torn , is there some reason for that? (turn inari) inari you kept glancing on it all through dinner, it looks like someone else but it got turn out. I mean it kinda strange isn't it?

That made the three family members stop.

Woman: is my husband.

Tazura: they use to call him a hero in this land

Inari then walk away to his room.

Woman: inari Where are you going ?( went to his room but turn Tasura) father you can't talk about him like that in front of inari ! You know that !( went in and close door)

Sakura: inari so, i mean what happen to him?

Kakashi: hmm, is there a story behind this?

Tazura: he wasn't his real father, he came to our family later, and he brought so munch happiness , he and inari are very close. In those days, inari use to laugh all the time. (tears drop down to the table) but then, all that ended, he never laugh and smile anymore, everyone since the day change.

Zack listening well of tazura tell the story about how close inari and his dad like, even show joy and happiness who is like a hero, brave and courage he help the bridge until gato came in and took over

Zack look down, he pull out a locket from his pocket then open a picture of himself, yuan, his mom and dad, remember his own father and how munch..

Zack: dad, you was a true hero in me and my sis , and I'll be one just like you as a true hero. (muttering to himself)

As zack begin to walk away as naruko and everyone notice but naruko fall down using too munch chakra.

Kakashi: you better take the day off, no more training, you use too munch chakra, you pushing it harder it'll kill you.

Naruko: I'm gonna prove it.

Tazura: hmm?

Sakura: prove what?

Naruko:(struggle as she got up) I'll prove, that, that is true! that this world! There are real heroes

as zack is outside at the top of the roof looking at the moon as he in his P. Big chill formed.

P. Big Chill: I'll always make you proud dad, and you too...mom.

Yuna: you know, you have gravest smile I have ever seen.

P. Big chill's eyes turn on her.

P. Big Chill: yeah, I do. (sigh) it just I thought I was going crazy but always bent, I know I felt like it was really you, but I senses you have abilities.

Yuna: yeah, I'm a half mutant spiritful inugami and I know you got the nine tails connection within you.

P. Big Chill: heh, yeah , also is good to have you back.

yuna: good to be back

P. Big chill turn back to zack as the siblings hug each other with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruko is now sleeping on zack's lap at the forest while zack is mediating with his eyes closed, some birds landed on them.

As then haku who had her long hair loosely, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck, picking up leaf plants then she spotted zack and naruko.

Haku: oh, (recognize their headband as she walk to them and petted zack's hair and touch his left cheek as she smile) he's so, warm in close.

Zack slowly open his eyes as he look at her.

Zack: oh, hello.

Haku: Hi there.

 **with the others**

Sakura: good morning everyone(yawning)

Shadow wondering around her head left and right try to find shadow.

Nightwing: woah shad, what makes you so jumpy this morning?

Shadow: where is zack? I want my huggy!

robin: he's at the forest with naruko, sleepy with her I think.

She then run thought the walls leaving a shadow hole on the wall.

Miyako: that is one crazy stuff rabbit.

Nightwing: crazy, yes, dumb, never.

Tazura: so naruko not here? Looks like she was all night.

Yuna: and big brother said he's watching over her.

Sakura: she gone completely crazy.

Red robin: if you think she crazy, zack is half crazier.

Sakura: how crazy?

Red robin: as bat shit crazy, explosive weapons, his short temper like a huge ticking time bomb, looney but he's really bent, all thanks to dung.

Batman: is hard believe sometime he can control himself even he grin and smile big, even my crazy arch nemesis felt either jealous or scared, they nickname zack The Azure Lunatic.

Nightwing: not to mention he can be funny and you can tell he's nuts when his eye twitch.

Batman: and almost kill you of drinking and spill his root beer.

Nightwing: and you sit back and watch.

Red robin: it's very humores.

Sakura: woah, now I can see it, wait! he's with naruko?

Christain: and asleep together?

Robin and red robin: yep.

That made all the girls made there own holes on the wall as they are running to find zack.

Red robin: why do we even bother?

Nightwing: is fun that way.

 **With zack and naruko**

Zack: I'm zack.

Haku: my name is haku.

Zack:(waking up naruko) rise and shine sleepy head, wakey wakey! (sigh) RAMEN!

Naruko: (jump up) WHERE?!

Zack: there your awake.

Naruko:(pouted) you trick me!

Zack: a little but (pull out a ramen) for real.

Naruko smiled brightly and starts eating the ramen then she turn at haku

Naruko: who the heck are you? (while eating her ramen)

Zack: this is haku, so haku what'd you doing here?

Haku: I'm gathering erbs.

Naruko and zack: erbs?

Haku: yes that's right, it help treated innocent of human's wounds.

As they help her getting more erbs.

Naruko: you start work early huh sis?

Haku: I like it early, is calm but I didn't think I find someone sleeping out here in the woods.

Zack and naruko grin with eye smile.

Naruko: i'm training.

Haku: training? So are you two ninja? Because I notice the headband your wearing or you just make a fanshion statement.

Naruko: you notice that? alright

Zack: we're ninja form the hidden leaf village and we have a mission to guard the bridge builder and killed gato.

Naruko: only super cool ninja can wear these!

Haku: oh really? I see, very impressive.

Zack: thanks.

Naruko chuckle rubbing the back of her head.

Haku: does that mean you training something dangerous?

Naruko: I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger.

Zack: I already did mine and taking a break and watch over her.

Haku: you so strong right now is that enough?

Naruko: no no, I need to get stronger and stronger and I have to keep practicing.

Haku: how so, why is so important, is it by the mission zack?

Zack: yeah that too, but for Naruko.

Naruko: so i can become the best ninja in my village! And everyone who'll know who i'am! And all respect me! There also a certain person a kid that I prove something to.

Haku: so are you doing this to a certain person, or are you doing this training for yourself?

Naruko: huh?

Haku giggle with a smile.

Naruko: what you laughing at? What so funny?!

Haku: is there someone precious to you?

Zack: she talking about someone you cared deeply, like, love or look up too naru.

As naruko blush hard as she have a huge crush on Zack.

Naruko: y-yeah, I have, s-someone is special to me, v-very munch.

Zack looked at halu's eyes, he can feel her eyes fill of very munch snow and lifeless that is cold, the lost. lonesome and betrayel and no one, as haku looked at zack's eyes as she slight gasp to see within it.

Zack: what?

Haku: your eyes...

Zack: what about it ?

Haku: there filled with loneliness.

Zack: (chuckle a little) well, you can say that.

Naruko pouted and hugged zack close.

haku: I see, someone precious to someone to protect, then they become geniously strong.

as naruko remember her time of about protecting and even together become stronger.

naruko:yeah, I hear ya ,I know exactly what your saying.

zack:yeah , that's right, and I can see you have someone close , even I can tell your eyes, your life...it was cold but a little colder but soon your heart will get extra warmer in the future.

Haku: thank you,(grab her basket and get up look at naruko) you will get strong,very storng, good bye. we'll meet again sometime oh and zack.

zack: yeah haku?

She then sneak a peck on the cheek of a kiss as she wink at him.

haku:I'll see you soon, zacky~(walk off)

leaving a blush zack and naruko gawk as sasuke and the girls felt like someone kiss him as they went passed haku and found zack and naruko.

zack: well that surprise me.

Shadow then tackles zack in a hug as sasuke and the girls arrived.

Zack: except for that.

Shadow: mine.

Sasuke and the girls jealousy look at naruko then momoyo and sasuke punch her head.

Naruko: ow! Hey what'd you two do that for?!

Momoyo: for hogging my zack!

Sastuki: you twerp, did you forget about breakfast ? your such a loser

naruko chuckle.

Zack: I see you saw haku, seem she helping zabuza all better.

Naruko: huh?

Shadow: the tracker girl who rescue zabuza.

Naruko: that's her?! Not only I forget but she even have the nerve to kiss zack in the cheek!

Zack's girls: WHAT?!

 **Timekip**

With kakashi, batman, Sakura, shadow, momoyo, kazuko, miyako, yukie, Christiane, Alexis, yuan and zack who came in waiting for naruko and sastuki.

Sakura: knowing naruko, she could be any where.

Zack: she'll come, especially sastuki

Right on que a kunai land down as they look up to see naruko is up top of the tall tree.

Sakura: woah ! Naruko can climb that high using chakra ? That's great.

Naruko: eh he he he, what'd you think high enough for you guys ? I mean is a long way down huh ?

She got up but slippy on the branch.

Sakura: naruko!

However she standing upside down at the branch.

Naruko: ha ha! Got ya!

Yukie: she almost scared us.

Sakura: we were worried naruko!

Inner sakura: I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! CHA YOU DORK!

Zack: (see naruko stick to the branch fall as he sigh) that goofball.

Momoyo: idiot!

Sakura: you just have to do it do you show off?!

Then a blue flash as zack now A mummy who got white bandages, black and blue gantlets, leg pieces and pharaoh hat, has red on his neck piece and has the ultramateix on his blue belt.

?: **POSITIVE SNARE OH!**

Sastumi run off and grab her leg as white banadge wrapped both of them and they land down.

P. Snare oh: there you go

She look up and down at P. Snare oh.

P. snare oh: yes, I'm a mummy (look up at sastuki upside down at the branch)

Sastuki: you really are a total loser Naruko.

He sigh use his banadge to grab her down.

P. Snare oh: no she hyperactive, but she my cute little hyperactive.

Satsuki pouted and looked away out of jelousy.

P. Snare oh: but hey I aint playing favorite, i have a great uchia warrior who's adorable. (petted her head) and i didnt break my promise to teach you and copy some of bit my skills. (eye smile)

she blushed but still looked away

 **Meanwhile**

At the house imari still in his room.

Inari: Naruko..Zack...naruko uzamaki and Zack orion huh?

 **With zabuza and haku**

Zabuza crush the hand on his palm.

Haku: your recovering quickly.

Zabzua: just a little longer haku

Haku: yes

Meanwhile middle of the night

Sastuki and naruko up top panting as they look at zack flying up top.

Zack: congratulations you two, let's go back and eat and after the mission I'll take you two on a date, is on me.

Sastuki: alright.

Naruko: yay!

Meanwhile at dinner time at the house.

Sakura: now there both late, i wouldn't expected on zack but he do said he'll watch them.

Open the door to see zack carry naruko on her back.

Tasura: what you been up to? You look something that cat drag did.

Naruko: hehe, we both made it, we climb all the way to the top.

Kakashi: good, now we move on, first starting tomorrow your both along zack are bodygaurd for tazura.

Shadow: can I come too?

Kakashi: of course

Zack then grab her and cuddle her to his chest warmly.

Zack: seriously, you are one greedy bunny sometimes.

Shadow bunny:(pouted) I wanna be close and don't wanna let any girls hogging you, (turn naruko and sastuki) even loud mouth fishcake ramen girl and emo brat here.

Naruko: FISHCAKE?!

Satsuki: emo girl? (Glared)

Shadow: did I stutter?

As everyone chuckle of shadow's stingy.

Zack: oh shadow.

As everyone is done eating their food.

Tanura: in the few more days, the bridge will be finished, I have thank you for that.

Woman: you all done great but you still got to be careful.

Tazura: I have meaning to ask you but now, why'd you stay and protect me? Even you found out I've been lied to bring you here.

Kakashi: those who stray from the path of justice has no courage, but under the wing of a stronge leader, cowardice cannot survive.

Woman: huh?

Kakashi: that was a quote from the first hokage.

Batman: and it what i do is the right thing

Zack: same here, other do so.

Inari looked at naruko and zack remember his time with his father and his death as his tears show drop to the table.

Inari: but why?

Zack: hmm?

Inari: (smack his hands to the table) all this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato have a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do! The strong always win and the weak always lose!

Zack: not anymore, it wont be for me and naruko.

Inari, why's that?

Naruko: exactly, just speak for yourself, it wont be like that for me you got that ?

Inari: why won't you be queit ?! Just looking at you make me sick ! You two don't know anything about this country , your just butting in . always laughing and play around ! You two don't know what is like of suffering and treated like dirt.

Naruko's and Zack's eyes : you think i'm a fool of don't know what true suffering is?

Inari: huh?

Naruko: listen to yourself whiny and complaining like some sorry little victim, you can whimper all day for all I cared, your nothing but a coward!

That shocked inari.

Sakura: naruko! You went to far!

Naruko grumble and walk off.

Sakura: naruko.

As inari begin to cry more.

Zack follow her as they're alone know in a room.

Zack: seem you wanna prove his point of his doubting and even he act like he have no faith , that's harsh naru.

Naruko: I know

Zack: I'm sure he'll have caourge and faith with us, i men like you he continue grow up without a dad that he got the chance, (look down) like how i do . hell i even don't know where is mom if she is dead oe not but i don't believe she died, as i look and search for her everywhere but...no luck.

Naruko: did you find her?

Zack:(sigh) no, I search everywhere even entire places, and I missed her so munch.

Naruko then hugs him.

Naruko: I'm sorry.

Zack: it's alright

He smile at her.

Zack: i got my sister and more family

Naruko: (smile) sure do.

As with inari alone but kakashi sit next to him

kakashi: can I talk to you?

As he do sit next to him and break the silence.

Kakashi: naruko can be a little harsh sometimes, but she doesn't hate you, your grandfather told us what happened, to your father. You probably don't know this but naruko also grew up without a father, in fact, she never knew either of her parents and she didn't have a single friend in our village.

Inari: huh?

Kakashi: still, I never seen her cry, sulk or give up, she's always eager to jump in, she wants to be respected that's her dream and she'll put her life on the line for that in a heartbeat, my guess is, she just got tires of crying and decided to do something about it.

Inari: what about zack?

Kakashi: what I learn his life was rough, he continue growing up and have his sister left to take care since there father all he they had left. he told me his dad was like every great and kindness man as a hero, same like you a monster took and kill his father. and zack sacrifice to protect his little sister. he was curse and torment, the poor guy sympathy like naruko, he suffer too long with no family nor friend.

Inari: and his sister?

Kakashi: gone when he couldn't protect her by other monsters, not even their step parents who abuse them make zack all despair until one person who help and teach him and got a family, that the way zack is to show their is hope. I think naruko and zack knows better then any of us, of what your going too. what naruko told you earlier, as cruel as it sound, she probably told herself a thousand time.

As zack at the somewhere with batman, red robin, nightwing, taila, catwoman, yuna and robin.

Zack: so zabzua and haku gonna strike tomorrow right?

Batman: yes, they are targeting the bridge builder.

Robin: including inari and their mother and the workers.

Zack: okay we'll split and take the worker to safety, I senses other dungle beast around, scarecrow, croc and deathstroke gonna come too assist the enemy.

?: finally.

Nightwing: huh?

Everyone turn to see a guy wearing a black and gray parts suit, with some red similar bat symbol and the suit have red armor pads, gauntlet, belt, knee pads, boot and along a red trench coat hooded , and a red mask like.

Zack: oh hey red hood what's up?

Red hood: well, well, if it isn't 'little' zack.

Zack: Jason I swear to god, your gonna which that clown did you a favor.

Red hood: blame him, not me.

Zack: oh yeah, let me call shadow.

Red hood: no! Dear god, that nightmare stuff rabbit nearly cut me to ribbons!

Zack: yeah that what I thought, anyway I should go and see haku and talk to her.

Robin: what for?

Zack: well to be honest, even what zabuza use her as a tool, she don't deserve this cuz she suffer and kept running away, beside she close and only friend and family to zabuza. And tomorrow i'll open his eyes so he need to know he wont be alone.

Batman: go, we'll handle things here.

Zack: alright then. (teleported away)

Nightwing: you'll think he'll talk some sense to zabuza tomorrow?

Red hood: he could, remember how I was? If it wasn't for bats and zack as well, I wouldn't and beside I heard dung is alive and back along zack's ex girlfriend is here in this world right?

Red robin: is true, can't wait to blow her head off.

Red hood: that's my thing too.

As with zack as spotted haku who preparing as he turn intangible to float through and in the shadow which haku turn to see zack who in the shadow.

Zack: hello tracker, or should I say haku?

Haku: I guess I can't hide even from you, (took off her mask) zacky.

Zack: so i guess you want to kill me huh?

Haku: it is my job.

Zack: perhaps but it is only cuz gato is like the one want you too and he help you keep the other tracker of hunting you down and not mention even alliance with dung's allies?

Haku: you heard about him?

Zack: know him , he did this to my life and i was a victim and took everything

He came out of the shadow in his ghost form surprising haku, she see the cold and painful lifeless dead eyes and so munch darkness but light shine within in, cover her mouth.

Zack: a curse beyond anything, I'm among the living so i can't die, or neither if I'm dead. He made and torment me as his weapons.

Haku: I see, it seems that you and I are alike.

Zack: of course, you lost someone who betray you cuz of your clan and ice release.

She nodded.

Zack: and I know how deeply you are to zabuza as a friend and family, so munch loyal but don't feel like a tool, your not broken. you see I was too as my sanity is bent, (turn back to normal) there was a guy who's like a true brother to me help and turn me to the hero i'am today and learn by many friends and teacher, he give me hope and now I want to give you and zabuza hope too, your not broken to me nor your ability isn't a problem, your beautiful and amazing as you are haku.

Haku: (giggled) thank you,(walk close to him and feel his hair and hug him) your both cute and amazing as well.

Zack: thanks, which is why I offer you and zabuza to come with us and stay in the leaf village, I'll talk to the hokage and you two finally have a family again.

Haku: thank you.

Zack: i'll see you tomorrow and hope zabuza do.

He teleported away as haku smile then heard a voice in her head.

Dung's voice: how sick.

Haku: dung.

Dung's voice: you supposed to do our job and along gato!

Haku: just leave me be so I can do my job.

Dung's voice: oh i will bit first...

Thsn dark corrupt engulf halu as surprise as her eyes glows red.

Dung: an upgraded soon.

 **The next day**

Kakashi: alright, I leave naruko in your hands.

Batman: she did push her body to her limit, so she wont move a bit.

Woman: what about you? Your still recovering yourself.

Kakashi: why do I look wobbly? I'll be okay.

Batman: zack, is it the real you with naruko?

Zack: yep.

Batman: good, let's go, and everyone I have to show you.

As they left meanwhile with gato in his office calling zabuza but with zbauza and haku in the boat near the bridge, he smash the called.

Zabuza: haku, you ready?

Haku: yes.

Killer croc came out of the water hten scarecrow reappeared.

Haku: master scarecrow, killer croc, you just in time, where this deathstroke?

Scarecrow: let just say he'll make an entrance, words report last night that our dungle beast was killed and the other workers.

Zabuza: don't matter, we'll settle this ounce and for all.

Scarecrow notice zabuza's and haku's eyes glow red as he chuckle.

Killer croc: seem the mind control and fully corrupted boost paid off from dung.

Scarecrow:(hold his chain blade scythe) now, let's explore this terror, together.

With zack as naruko wake up and see zack next with her as she open her eyes.

Zack: wakey, wakey naru. (with a smile)

Naruko: oh, hey zack, hey why didn't someone wake me up?!

Zack: you were out cold.

Naruko: oh.

Zack: beside Kakashi-sensei said you need rest after your training but I hope your know what your doing but also we should go, the enemy is waiting.

Naruko: okay, but I can't believe they ditch me!

Zack: I didn't.

Shadow: same here.

Shadow came out of zacks' shirt.

Zack: shadow, you little stowaway.

Naruko: ah come on! I was enjoying snuggle with zack! (who got dressed up already)

Shadow: don't care, he's mine.

Zack: come on you two.

As they went out to regroup by jumping to trees to trees they notice the dead wild boar.

 **Meanwhile with they others**

As they made it at the bridge.

Batman: this is where we start at.

Sakura: what'd you mean?

Batman: watch.

As the fog mist everywhere.

Zack: meaning inari and his mom in trouble, good thing they'll be safe with the other me along naruko.

Kakashi: this mist, everyone get ready! He couldn't wait for round two.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! Is zabuza isn't? This is his hidden mist justu.

Zabuza's voice: sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you brought those brats along orion with you.

Then zabuza appeared.

Scarecrow: yes and I can feel their hidden fear.

Killer croc climb up then everyone see black feather as crows cawing around till a green and black mist showing.

Kazuko: what is this.

Nightwing: don't tell me.

Sakura: what?

As came out of the black and green mist is non other then scarecrow.

scarecrow: such new and old faces I like too see.

Nightwing: scarecrow.

sakura: w-w-who is this monster? (shaken in fright a bit)

Red robin: not a monster, he's all human but something not right.

Batman: was human.

Nightwing, red robin and robin: huh?

Batman: we seen thorugh many of his fear toxin to make us see he's a monster but now...

Scarecrow: is real, I molted to perfection batman, dung really knows how to make my dream come true.

Zack: yeah but that dream will fall baghead!

Scarecrow: ah, zackery, or lewamus prime perhaps, you have a high tolerance of courage but your fear still strong, we have in common along batman a bit but you are afraid.

Zack: of what? that rotten breath coming out of your mouth?

Zack: sorry, doesn't ring a bell.

Sastuki:(small smirk) i'm trembling with...excitement.

Kakashi: go on sastuki.

As sastuki destroy all water clone of zabuza.

Sastuki: _I can see it._

Zabuza: oh, so you can see that they are water clones, the brats improve, looks like you got a rival haku.

Haku: so it seems.

Zack: sorry sastuki is taken with someone else, I say you improve and ready with your partner haku huh?

Then a grappling line caught batman's leg before he react

sakura: batman-sensei!

As came out of the mist is an armor exoskeleton but suit all black but armor part a bit dark gray orange and a mask on the right side black and left side orange with a hole eye shape visor red and a black and orange bandana on the back.

Zack, nightwing and robin: deathstroke.

As he charged about to impale batman with a sword but the dark shinobi counter it with smoke bomb to blind and kick him with his other leg and take the sword to cut the line as free himself roll the other side, avoid deathstroke's dive kick, batman got up as the two circle each other a bit and batman dropped the sword, while deathstroke unsheated another sword.

Deathstroke:(point his sword at him) it appears the game is over before it even begins.

Batman: I'm not playing games, slade, what've dung done to zabuza and haku?

Deathstroke: let just say pulling the string and increase there justu.

Zack: well then, if that the case to knock some sense into them, time to roll out! 


	8. Chapter 8

The group is now facing the enemy, batman is now fighting deathstroke, as zack, robin, red robin, nightwing, the girls and Kakashi is facing zauza, haku, killer croc and scarecrow.

Momoyo: (punch her palm) finally a challenge I can face!

Zack: you don't have to tell me twice

He slap his ultramatrix as he a blue flash, change into a creature with entire body is pitch black but darkish gray around it and a little bulky with muscular. You could easily see the bones beneath the skin as exoskeleton and minus of the organism, while the claws were s head curved backwards of a smooth cowls covering it skull like a head plate. He has no eyes and the thing's teeth were extremely possesses more exposed sharp fanged teeth along its mouth and spikes on his cheeks. Have a dorsal spine with spikes and 4 long and small spike, 2 long spike at top and 2 small spike at bottom and a long segmented tail with barbed tip long blade and it wear the ultramatrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the blue sashes around it.

?: **RAVAGE!** (screech hiss)

Kakashi: well, well, so we had it right, it was all an act.

Red robin: all that by a mask , should of know of a fake tracker.

Nightwing: for the village is all nothin.

Kakashi: they look pretty chummy to me, I say they pull out scam like that for a long time.

Sakura: she got some nerves facing us again after pulling that trick!

Kakashi: hiding behind her mask, who she think she fooling?

Ravage: well not us.

Sastuki: that's it, i'm taking her out, who she think she fooling?

Ravage: good luck.

Sastuki: what do you mean?

Ravage: of fighting her.

Sastuki: oh I see.

Haku: she's impressive.

Zabuza: hmm.

Haku: even though there one tempt strength from they oringal water clone justu , she did destroy them all.

Zabuza: that moves give us advantage, now use it.

Haku: right.

she dash as scarecrow vanish in speed as he tackle ravage, scarecrow brought his scythe blade begin clashing with ravage's claws while haku spin fast as sasuki is getting ready.

 **meanwhile with naruko and the other zack**

They are jumping from tree to tree though the forest.

Zack: we should go stop those guys before inari and his mom get hurt.

Naruko: right!

As then they spotted the two bandits tide up inari's mom as inari try to stop them.

Zack: HEY! TWIDDLE DUMB AND TWEEDLE DEE!

they turn as zack and naruko kick them down unconscious to the ground unconscious.

Inari: you two did it!

Zack and naruko chuckle with grin.

Naruko and zack: yeah! Believe it!

Inari: (giggle and smile brightly) that was so excellent! Like a real ninja!

As the three chuckle and laugh so hard.

 **Meanwhile at the fight.**

Batman dodging of the lighting strike staff impact and blade form deathstroke.

Batman: seem not the only one learn jutsu.

Deathstroke: I can surprise you eather way batman, no matter what area it is.

batman: not for a long shot.

he block then throw deahtstroke to the ground as he got up, the dark shinobi knee his face and kick him, then throw shuriken at him that explode make him stumble then deahtstokre spin and thrust his spear then hit it at the ground make batman jump up , to avoid the lightning ground as he kick him as deathstroke use blind flash as he jump up to raised his staff to hit him many time butt batman block it then thrust his palm at his chest to do a single hand sign.

Batman: Water style! water cannon pulse jutsu!

He hit deathstroke send him crashing to the ground and quickly headbutt him and rapidly punching him a lot then killer croc is busy with the 3 birds of the bat clan as killer croc swing and slash at them but missed then night wing with his stick electrified to shock him then dodge from killer croc's teeth then red robin knee his face until go smash by the crocodile's tail and robin slash his back make croc scream as nightwing and red robin rapidly punches him then robin grab his tail.

Robin: now!

Red robin and nightwing nodded do a justu hand sign.

Red robin: **wind style...**

Nightwing: **lightning style…**

Red robin and nightwing: **STORM BALL JUSTU!**

They puff and blow a merged wind and lighting together ball as hit killer croc as he scream sent a blast sky flying and crash to the water deep down.

Red robin: and stay there!

As for sastuki who vanish from haku's needle attack and jump from mid air throwing shrukikan at her while haku dodging, sastuki appeared behind her.

Sastuki: your not fast as you think, for this point on, you'll be the one defending my attacks.

They both turn as then sastuki trick of as another kuani she holding but haku duck down but got kick by the uchia as haku fall to the ground.

Zabuza: _is not possible, no one faster then haku._

Sastuki: thought you was quicker huh, and what else are you wrong about?

Kakashi: you made a big mistake insulting these ninjas and calling them brats. That just gurrintate of sastuki's attitude, she the best young fighter in the hidden leaf village along zack and his full of surpirses abilities even his teammates, and sakura is our sharpest mind.

Sakura giggle shy like.

Inner sakura: hahaha, cha! Am I bad or what?

Kakashi: and last bur not least, two ninjas, our number one a hyperactive knuckle head ninja and our number one full of surprises ninja, is naruko uzakmai and zack orion.

 **Meanwhile**

As the naruko and zack sneeze at the same time.

Zack: is someone talking to us?

Naruko: huh?

Inari: they say when you sneeze, someone is talking about you two somewhere.

Zack: I know.

Naruko: hey by the way, sorry about yesterday.

Inari: huh?

Naruko: heh heh, calling you a cowered was pretty mean I guess, it not true you know.

She patted his head and zack patted inari's back.

Zack: also i'm proud of you, you got guts.

Then inari almost about to cry.

Inari: darn it, I promise myself I wouldn't cry anymore, your gonna make fun of me and call me a baby, but I cant stop!

Zack: what?

Naruko: what are you talking about?

Zack: your feeling happy aren't you? is been a long time since then but now it feel good don't it ?

Naruko: he's right, what's wrong with that?

They smile and eye smile.

Naruko: when your happy, is okay to cry.

Zack: yeah, there nothing to be a shame of.

Inari:(cry)naruko, zack.

Zack: okay little bro, time for naruko and I be going to join the battle, you stay put with your mom, let's go naruko with kamen rider entrance!

Naruko: what's that?

Zack: generation mask heroes, who always protect and serve their place and world by evil with their allies even other riders with them, unlocked power and learning things from unlock their true potential, and i'm one of those riders.

Naruko: really?

Zack: yeah, as I'll show you.

Zack turn to his teen age surprise inari as Zack put his hands on his waist as a ghost driver appeared on his waist and pull out an ings out an eye with black on the back, press the button left to reveal a G on the middle and place the eye on the drive.

Zack: henshin!

He put the eyecon on his belt and close it.

 **EYE! BANAKIMINA!**

A black and orange hood like figure along Zack have a blank armor chrome masked all black with orange lines, naruko and inari freak out of a hood figure ghost.

 **KAIGAN: ORGE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

A ghost hooded merged to zack as he's now have an orange face with both black around eyes and a single horn, ghost eye like symbol on his chest, his hood down.

?: kamen rider! Ghost!

Naruko: AWESOME!

Inari: AMAZING!

Ghost: yep and now for a ride. (he snap his finger)

Then a motorbike came in as color black and almost horse like with a blue a bit wavy horns, then ghost hop in.

Ghost: naruko, get in.

Naruko: what is this thing?

Ghost: is a motorbike, it travel more of it, just hop it, there's no time and hold on to me.

Naruko: alright.

She then hop on his back and wrapped her arm to his waist tight.

Ghost: alright then! Let's go!

He reeve fast making naruko scream.

Naruko: SO AWESOME!

 **Back to the battle**

Ravage dodges scarecrow's laded needles and acid gas then ravage make blade out of his forearm as he hiss. He pounce at him and slashes scarecrow a lot then bit him till scarecrow kick him off then slashes and wrapped his chain at him to smash him to the gorund till his chain melted as ravage slashes with his tail and hit him make him stumble ack as ravage went to sastuki's side and scarewcrow got up and walk to zabuza and haku.

Zabuza: haku if we keep going like this, we'll be the victim instead of them, get on with it.

Haku: right.

Scarecrow: allow me to assist.

Haku: very well.

Haku and scarecrow built up a chakra.

sastuki: what's that.

Ravage turn back to zack.

Zack: stay alert.

Haku: i'm sorry that come to this, you too zack.

Scarecrow: but it time to make it interesting.

Sastuki: the aura is so cold and...

Zack: scarecrow is doing what i think he doing.

Scarecrow and haku make a hand sign as ice make mirror around sastuki and zack.

Scarecrow and haku: secret justu

Haku: **CRYSTAL ICE MIRROR!**

Scarecrow: **FOG OF FEAR!** (breath out orange fog)

Haku made a dome of ice mirrors and the fog is seeping around a deathstroke back away as batman, zack and they other caught of the fog that is mixed ice fog with it.

Sakura: what is this stuff?

Zack: fear fog.

Sakura: wha?

Zack: it unleashed anyone's deepest fear, is an illusion but since scarecrow make a justu, it might hurt for real.

Scarecrow: that's the idea, including deepest memories. Now come from the depts of the mind my minions and destroy these pesky ninjas!

then come out the icy mist is a ninja like humanoid crow mask monsterous with some bandages around them and their holding weapons.

Sastuki: what the?!

Kakashi: stay on guard, whatever they do perhaps show fear, is not real and don't fall for it.

Zack: he's right, girls, nightwing, red robin, robin handle the army.

Nightwing: you got it Z!

Zack:(look around the ice mirror) this is one impressive justu haku.

Kakashi: _what is that? How's it work?_

as haku went inside the ice mirror as to show if her reflection ,as zack and sastuki see all of her relfection.

sastuki: mirror! but how?!

Kakashi go their to help them but zabuza came in front.

Zabuza: if you enter this fight, you fight me, that girl has no chance agents that jutsu, she finish.

Kakashi: but not with zack.

Zabuza: I disagree.

Zack: sastuki, i'll back you up if she try anything surprising at you.

Sastuki: thank you, right!

Scarecrow: I don't thinks so!

He commanded the monstrous crow to attack zack, He made a shadow clone justu while fog around him and brought a dagger shape feathers.

Haku: now, we'll begin, and I show you speed really means.

Zack: haku, you don't have to do this.

Haku didn't say anything but filled with regret.

Zack: _if she in control and corrupted by dung, let see, (telepathic to her) haku! can you hear me! Is zack!_

Haku: _wha? Zack?_

Zack: _yes is me! It was dung who corrupt and controlling you and zabuza was it?_

Haku: _oh god._

Zack: _is okay, i'll break you two free out of it, I know you never betray and never break my promise._

Haku: _I hope you can._

Zack nodded as then haku throw a needle as zack block it with his sword but the scareows clones sent dagger feather in speed as zack is blocking and some got him and sastuki.

Kakashi: zack! Sastuki!

as then zack using two swords to cut and deflect the incoming speed attack from haku and scarecrow

Zabuza: just try to help them, I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat.

As then sakura see worry of them.

Sakura: i'm sorry, I cant stay with you, forgive me.

tazura: I understand, go now.

Sakura pick up a nearby kuni from the ground and charge in.

Kakashi: sakura?

Sakura's thought: zack, sastuki.

Sakura: take this!

She throw it at haku but she caught it.

Sakura: she caught it.

Scarecrow: and now to kill you.

Zack: i don't think so. (he poof away)

They heard a noise as ghost in his motorbike and it hit right directly at scarecrow's face and a shrukian hit haku to the ground as a poof then ghost got out of his bike.

Ghost: what's up? Glad we drop by.

Naruko: (stars for eyes and grin) THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!

Ghost: later, we got a battle to finish.

Naruko: alright.

Sakura: zack?

Sastuki: _heh, both of then are such show off._

Scarecrow and haku got up.

Haku: number one , hyperactive knucklehead ninja and the number one full of suprirses ninja

Scarecrow: well well, you think that trick is going to shield you from fear? Think again.

Ghost: who said rider sheilded fear? You forgot as kamen rider ghost, I'll show you true fear!

Naruko: cuz naruko uzkami and zack orion is here! Beleive it! Now that we're here everything will be alright!

Momoyo: a kamen rider.

Sakura: naruko!

Scarecrow: really? What scared you the most child? Cuz i can see it in your eyes.

Naruko: your face.

Scarecrow: i would gladly to see what you two made off.

Naruko: (smile) bring it!

Haku: _that girl._

As then the fear fog around then coming out is a mosnteorus kistune shadoe figure.

Ghost: oh no…

sastuki: what's going on zack?

Ghost turn to see naruko shaken in fear.

Ghost: naruko, is not real.

Scarecrow: your next orion.

As two bodys came out of the fog is non other of zack's parents.

Ghost: mom? Dad?

Sakura: those are his parents?

Andrew: you call yourself our son, so weak.

Akaru: i have no son , i left you cuz i have no use of having a child.

Ghost: (breaths in and out) it's not real, it's not real.

Sastuki then throw her kunai at the parents only got caught as sastuki see who it is was a woman who have black hair in a ponytail, sharngain and a shinobi gear.

Sastuki: (eyes wide) no, is not real, it cant be her.

As zack's parents zoom in kick ghost to the floor.

Scarecrow: look real enough.

Momoyo: hang on zack!

Shadow bunny: huggy !

Alexis: this is not good

Yuna throw a kuani to the kistune figure as gone.

Naruko: wha? Is gone.

Shadow: naruko be careful! With scarecrow and haku together is dangerous, you'll become a human target!

Scarecrow: so haku, shall we deal with these two.

Haku: yes.

Naruko: bring it on!

As ghost then focus as then see that his parent are gone in gas as he walk next fo Naruto.

Zabuza: so you want me to leave this to you? Is that it haku? As usual your too soft.

Haku: forgive me.

Ghost: you stay out of this imp!

Scarecrow: now, now, try focus on me.

Ghost: very well.

He then pull out red eyecon he press it then remove the eyecon from his diver as the ore hoodie disappeared and switch his eyecon with a red one.

 **EYE!**

Then a red hoodie appeared from his belt that has sword-like drapps, white desines on the chest and has a swordhandle on the top of the hoodie.

 **BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA!**

As the hood replace ghost's black and orange hood, as now black fog the red hoodie figure fly around him and merged then the face sho formation sword, hood on, sliver part of blade on the hoodie jacket , silver horn and the back is a black top part.

 **KAIGON! MUSASHI! (Biwa chord) KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO! (Biwa chords and slashing SFX)**

musashi Ghost: let's dance! (bring out two sword)

Scarecrow: with pleasure. (bring out his needle claws)

they charge at each other as they begin clashes with each other, in speed scarecrow duck from the blade and side sfep quickly from the other swing but got slashes as shwo black splash show then musashi Ghost back flip to avoid the needle blade attack as batman back avoid deathstroke's sniper gun shooting him as batman and musashi Ghost back to back to each other then they nodded as went back fighting their sastuki and naruko deal with haku in the mirror then got attack again.

Sakura: sastuki!

Naruko: sastuki!

musashi Ghost: sastuki!

As then scarecrow inject him in time but musashi Ghost spin slashes him many times as scarecrow stumble back as batman finally pin deathstorke down and rapidly punches him many times. Musashi Ghost put his sword lower to his driver as a red flashes begin.

 **DAI KAIGON! BAKAMINA! BAKANIMA!**

Batman did a ninja hand sign

Batman: **NINJA ART!**

As bats flying around as pure light coming around batman as he got his shurkian bat blade light.

Then a red symbol of an eye ghost behind musashi Ghost and his sword glowing red.

Batman: **LIGHT FANG STRIKE!**

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

As a combine attack as a white and red slashes passes deathstroke and scarecrow as explosion sent them flying and crash down uncocnious.

Musashi Ghost: born ready, you go help kakashi, I'll help sastuki and naruko.

He nodded and dash to kakashi. As Momoyo and the girls along nightwingn, red robin and robin fighting scarecrow's army as they poofed.

Red robin: I know scarecrow is annoying, but this is a pain in the ass!

Momoyo: no kidding bird boy.

Nightwing: forces everyone!

as with sastuki back up looking at the mirrors of ice and thought of it.

Kakashi: naruko, sastuki, zack! Think! You need to attack from the outside from the inside at the same time.

Sakura: to figure out how the mirror works.

Naruko: _I got it!_

As musashi Ghost: help sastuki up as she blushes a bit.

Musashi Ghost:(whisper) got a plan?

Sastuki: yes, position, you, naruko and I are in the perfect position, you and I attack in here and naruko attack from the outside, you'll back us up if we get hit by surprise.

Musashi Ghost: got it.

Sastuki: we can do it.

Naruko:(pop out between them)hey, I snuck in here to save you. (toward sastuki)

Sastuki jump and musashi Ghost point his sword at naurko make her jump by a yelp.

Musashi Ghost: you surprise the fuck out of me.

Naruko: sorry zack, pretty cool move huh sastuki?

Sastuki growl of naruko's idiotic.

Batman sigh in annoyance.

Kakashi: naruko, you sneak up on your enemy, not behind.

Sastuki: You are a complete loser! Your a shinobi! Think carefully before you move!

Naruko: what the hecks your problem?! You should thank me for coming here to help you!

Sastuki: naruko if we're both inside of here, grr forget it! I have had it with your mistakes!

Naruko: and I had it with your attitude, believe it!

Musashi ghost: shut up! (make them both silent and flinch) we're in a battle here remember ? so work together or so help me,(aura glow red) you don't wanna me to get pissed to far!

He make a slash as it cut part of the ice mirror in half a bit.

Naruko: s-scary.

Sastuki: woah.

Musashi ghost:(glared at naruko and sastuki) now uchia and uzmaki, would you get along for once!? 

Then the two ninjas hugged each other in fear.

Naruko: y-yes sir!

Sastuki: o-okay.

Musashi ghost:(sigh) thank you.

Kakashi: _remind myself better need zack's help between these two._

Sastuki:(got up) i'm going to destroy these mirrors right now! (make a hand sign) fire style...

Naruko: hey what attack are you using?

Sastuki: these mirrior are made of ice, so how you destroy ice? Figure it out! Fire ball justu!

She blow fire at the ice mirror however it didn't melt a bit shocking sastuki.

Haku: you need munch more heat then that to melt this ice. 


	9. Chapter 9

The ice mirrors flashes bright blinded the 3 however Mushashi ghost turn intangible of the attack didn't get him.

Naruko: where is she? Are they clones? we got find the real one, which one is it.

haku: look at every mirror as hard as you can, you'll never learn the secret.

Naruko: oh yeah? Shadow clone justu!

Sastuki and Mushashi ghost: no don't!

Then millions of narukos poof out and ready to punch the mirrors.

Mushashi ghost: time to use the special eyecon kamen rider Drive.

He pulled out a black and crimson eyecon, he remove his as turn to his base form and press the eyecon as he put it in the eyecon driver and pull the lever.

 **EYE!**

As a red hoodie with white streaks and armor almost like car design merged to ghost and a tire like on the left side. He pull and push the lever on the driver as it blinked.

 **KAGAN! DRIVE! KEIKAN! SEIGI-KAN! TIRE KOUKAN!**

It flip ontop of ghost as it made a drive mask and he is holding a sword with a wheel on it and a gun with a car door on it.

Naruko: you got 100 of mirrors! Well you got a 100 of me smash them all ! Then I'll find who you really are!

Haku move fast however she getting attack by drive ghost so fast as he slashing her around in invisible quick speed before everyone react or the water deop to the floor as haku back to the mirror and grunt of pain as drive ghost hit the cloens naruko to poof and grab the real naruko as he land down.

naruko: whoa, that was fast.

Drive ghost: if i didnt save you , she would have cut you before you even blink.

She chuckled nervously.

Haku: impressive, these mirror reflect my image , allow me to trvael myslef in point speed but it seem your faster then i thought.

Drive Ghost: (chuckle) let just say kekkei genkai is point rivalry to it.

Haku: I see.

Kakashi: i know it, is a bloodline traits.

Batman: kekkei genkai.

Zabuza chuckle.

Sakura: kekkei genkei? What is it?

Batman: is trait from every special clans history, like kakashi's sharngian.

Kakashi: is has to be in your blood, is your genefic code passed through from generation to generation. Within a single clan.

Sakura: but that means.

Batman: kakashi can't copy that justu but that wont stop zack nor Naruto.

Naruko: I couldn't break through, so what? She not gonna stop me, I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here. Cuz I got a dream and no one going totake it away from me. Someday I'll be respected by my village that's my dream! To be the greatest howkage!

Haku: dreams...

Drive ghost look at haku felt like how much pain she felt.

Haku: it was not my desire to be a shinobi, is painful, i don't want to kill you. But if you advance , i will have no chocie, then i will kill the kindness of my heart. Fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be a batrle field of our dream combine. Now i must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blamed me, i fight with someone who precious to me, and live for him, i face death for him. So his dream may come reality, that is my dream and for the sake of my dream. If I must act, i must act as a shining and take your lives.

Drive ghost: my life ws taken once, but now I see from the relfection and mirror on you haku, but there's no point of what your doing of hurting yourself more then other by your past.

Haku: if that so you have to fight me first.

Drive ghost: very well.

Sakura: sastuki! Naruko! Zack! Take that girl out! You can do it!

Kakashi: don't sakura, don't push them.

Sakura: huh?

Batman: they'll figure how to cuz it wont be easy, dung perhaps gonna boost borh haku and Zabuza.

Samurai: how can you be so sure?

Zabuza laughing a bit.

Kakashi: they have a desire to win , but they dont have the instict to kill.

Batman: however for zaxk he can but choose not too, as he dont wanted to push if to far. Haku will now take matter to her own hand as a breed. As she endure of pain and live it.

Zabzua: exactly, your village become complaces, your training never learn an important lesson of all. To kill the feeling of their own heart, to crush their opponent murderously to destroy no emotion or regret.

Sakura: but sensei, what we gonna do? Please tell us.

As then batman and kakashi prepare to fight zabzua.

Batman: (turn kakashi) careful, haku not the only one, as Zabuza wont make the same fight from last time. We both got to take him down fuz the bridge builder need to be protected.

Kakashi: right.

He grab his headband.

Sakura: the sharngian.

Zabuza: (chuckle) sharnigan, your no fun kakashi, using the same old trick.

Zabzua charged in speed using a kunai as batman quickly blocked it between it.

Batman: nice try.

Zabzua: i was saving for you later but i guess not.

Batman: prove to me how much you and your partner you train can kill us, zabzua.

Zabuza: my pleasure, dark shinobi.

As then drive ghost charged in speed and so do haku as they begin clashes more and blocking each other as haku dogging the sword even drive ghost deflect the needle.

Naruko: how is she doing that?!

Sastuki: _it was barely there, i saw it. I can see her trail and following her moves._

As drive ghost land down as haku went back in.

Sastuki: _i can see her speed, but it doesn't mean i can't match it. The water it mean repels what if i try something else. Not water but, yes now is my move._

Sastuki: zack i got this.

Drive ghost: alright, don't get cut again.

Zabuza: you think those punks together can defeat haku? She's the ultimate the battle institution.

Kakashi are you finish bragging? You starting to put me in sleep. Lets finish this now! (show his sharngain)

Zabzua: fine but there one thing you should know.

Batman: that haku was your eyes from the last battle with kakashi and zackery you fought, so you can plan of dealing with kakashi's sharngian and justu she see?

Zabuza: indeed, and your sharungon can't work twice now.

Batman: but can you deal with me?

With haku is facing drive ghost , sastuki and Naruto. 

Halu: _i know you need me zabzua, I'll finish them off quickly._

Naruko: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

Haku: she doesn't give up!

Naruko make clones As haku about to get her but notice sastuki did afire ball justu caught her surprise

Haku: _what?! Fireball justu?!_

She avoid and hid in the mirror and attacking the Naruto clones.

Haku: _shouldn't is long to defeat them._

After taking the clones out sasruki blow a fire ball justu again toward the mirror haku in and jump out of it, she see the incoming fire and almost got caught then naruko fall down didnt get her as she got up as sastuki smile.

Sastuki: _got her that time, she start getting the timing._

Drive ghost: nice eye sastuki, you almost got her.

Sastuki: thanks zack.

Zabzua has made a hidden mist justu, momyo and the gang finally defeat scarecrow army as they painted a bit.

Batman close his eyes as now feel the present and chakra and sound while kakashi having trouble.

Kakashi: is the hidden mist Justus, this mist is too thick even Zabzua. How can he fight in it ?

Then incoming attack as kakashi deflect the coming shrukian.

Zabuza: very skillful, as expected from kakashi the sharugon warrior.

Kakashi shock and turn around see zabzua with his eyes closed.

Kakashi: _his eyes are closed!_

Zabzua: the next time you see me, it'll be the last time you see anything, without your shadnigan. Your nothing.

He disappeared in the thick fog.

Kakashi: what?

Zabuza: you want to believe that you can see though anything.

Batman: which is impressive you finally see his trick, his sharnigan along his hypnotic, the movement and copy along zack did the same thing and the illusion.

Zabzua: you seem to know what i was going to say and explain, but since neutralizing his eyes in zero mist, what you do like this dark shinobi?

Batman: hmm, you have not seen what I can do.

Zabzua notice that the dark shinobi is right.

Batman: i don't have a sharngian but i can take you on, as I know where you are or aim.

He then throw a kuni at a random direction. As zabzua grunt then felt a punch, elbow the rib and rapid punch and throw up then got kick.

Batman: in case you notice, my eyes are closed too.

Zabuza: interesting.

Batman: just because your a hidden mist so call demon, i wont lie and say i met some demons even real life ones, if their threat i know how to take them out, but you, is just a wananbe to scare shinobi, so is not big of a deal.

Zabuza: and what makes you different?

Batman: because I, am, batman.

Then zabzua felt a fist punch his face make him stumble as blood a bit from his nose.

Batman: and your nothing.

With drive ghost, sastuki and naruko vs haku.

Haku: _she read my movements, but that's impossible._

Naruko: i was so close

Sastuki: naruko , can you do it again?

Naruko: of course nothing can stop me! Believe it!

Ddive Ghost: okay but I'll back you up, you already use munch chakra so I'll help and sastuki you aim at her if she miss i do.

Sastuki and naruko nodded.

Haku: _the human eye couldn't track my movements, it must've been a coinsidence._

Bright flash as sastumi do the hand sign again.

Sastuki: zack! Naruko!

Dri e ghost and naruko charged in but drive ghost block it then push her back at the mirror.

Naruko: you think you can keep me here well forget it!

Haku move out which sastuki saw it

Sastuki: that it! Fire style! Fire ball justu!

She blew fire but haku dodge as threw a neelde but drive ghost came and deflect it make the needle hit haku's shoulder but she qhickly kick naruko to the ground.

Drive ghost: good now too- huh?

As a purple corruption aura bult up haku's chakra.

Drive ghost: oh no

As drive Ghost felt illsuion when scarecorw inject as he look to see scarecrow illusion solid is real and unelashed energy blade neelde make drive ghost got hit along haku hit her dark blade neelde at sastuki and Naruko.

Drive ghost: _damn! Crane inject me with fear toxin while the fight._

Scarecrow: you cannot escape fear orion.

Drive ghost: i fear once and I'm out of it.

Scarecrow: even feel betray like how alexis and shadow from the light of society.

Drive ghost: dont you bring that shit to me crane, your just an illusion messing with my head!

Scarecrow: (punch his face) am I now?

Naruko: what going on with zack?

Sastuki:( realize) is that scarecrow guy, from the fight he inject something on him, i guess he trap in some kind of illusion but he seem to fight it.

Naruko: looks like it's up to me to save him!

Sastuki: we can't! Not while she around keeping us there, she some how.

As then kakashi see batman handling of zabzua, batman is blocking more projectiles hat zabuza is throwing at him.

Kakashi: _an enemy you can't see, you can't hear, is been a long time since i face someone who tough. Like sastuki and Naruko, i dont know they can hold out even if zack help them. Stay calm, think. Where will he stirke?_ (gasp)

Then batman see about to stirke but a replement justu of a wood

Kakashi and batman: the bridge builder!

As skaura and the gang didnt time to react as Zabzua appeared behind Taurus ready to kill him.

Zabzua: to late!

As sakura scream.

As then for drive ghost then he notice skaura scream.

Drive ghost: sakura! Okay that's it!

He then spin in circle slashing scarecrow a lot then drive ghost now got out of the fog.

Drive ghost: that gas of your never gets old.

He rush to sastuki and Naruko.

Drive ghost: sastuki! Naruko! You two alright?

Sastuki: yeah.

Naruko: glad your out that creep's gas.

Drive Ghost turn back to Zack.

Zack: yeah, i deal of his old tricks before.

Naruko: (hugs him) and your still hugable.

Zack: naurko don't move! let me get those needles out first.

He remove some of the needles then haku sent sharp neeldes blade at them but sastuki and zack deflected them.

Haku: _what?!_

Zack: naruko are you alright?

Sastuki: get up loser! We got to team up!

Haku: _I'm aiming at his bio-spot now, but I cant get a direct hit._

Zack help naruko up and heal her up.

Naruko: I know what we have to do, believe it sastuki and zack.

Haku appeared everywhere mirror and launch more needle blade got zack but he still moving and deflecting it along with sastuki's help.

Haku: _it's not just luck, they're fighting to protect their friends that what make them so determine . they possibly see the needles coming._

Sastuki push naruko out of the way but got hit as zack remove the needles from him.

Haku: _my moves is beyond human's speed and zack able to keep up but somehow, and yet there tracking them somehow. whatever there doing, I got to stop them, now._

Sastuki: (notice she vanish) she disappeared.

Zack: she up top.

They look up to see haku as she giggle a bit.

Zack: thinking we reach the limit?

As she throw another needle lade as zack shield sastuki as he got hit direct to the forehead ,he then remove it from his forehead and show not bleeding.

Haku: what the?

Zack: let say, I got impale way more needle, so munch it the reason I hate needles, very deep to every system that kills me over and over, till I came back from the death.

Naruko and sastuki are shocked to see zack is undying.

Zack: all because of a certain dragon, turn me into this, torment me so munch, I lost half of my sanity, and bent so...you doing that, kinda pissing me off.

Naruko: zack…

Sastuki: how munch did this guy torment you.

Haku in deep thought can hear it even while being control and corrupted by dung.

Haku: _his eyes..._

As then zack grab naruko while he and sastuki kept dodging more of the attack coming toward them, then they both show their sharignan, but sastuki's have two dots.

Haku: _impossible, those eyes, the sharnigan._

Sastuki: is not complete, but I can through her deception.

Zack: you look really pretty with those sharnigan sastuki.

Sastuki made a dust blush and looked away.

Haku: _your…_

Zack: she try to what next to target.

Sastuki: she seem to aim for.

Zack: oh no.

They turn to see naruko as haku zoom in speed as zack about to but sastuki got first.

Zack: sastuki!

As with batman who block zabuza's blade sword to stop him from killing zabuza and Kakashi almost got injured but the cut.

Sakuri: kakashi-sensei!

Nightwing: bats!

Zabuza: your late kakashi, you let your concern for those little punks safety cloud your mind  
batman: turn away from our fight already? I don't think your the one doing fair.,but aint be fun if you think underimstating your opponent.

Zabuza: really? but for those brats, don't worry there at haku's mercy, nah there breathing their last breath, right now! Relax, we have plenty of time of apology failing of eliminating those brats, when you see them in the next life.

He laughing vanish in the mist.

Robin: and I thought the joker was munch a pain.

Batman: you and I both.

Sakura: he said sastuki, naruko and zack died? I don't believe that, I have fate in them.

Inner sakrua: sastuki, zack and naruko beat her to a pulp! Cha!

Sakura: and that mask kid.

Inner sakura: cha! wish she was never born!

Sakura: I cant lose zacky!

Inner sakura: anyone who try to take him away form me will ask for it!

Sakura: and naurko and sastuki either

Kakashi: exactly, I have fate on their abilites, I have fate in them.

Nightwing: we all do, I know zack will never let us down.

Kakashi: naruko and zack, number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja and number 1 full of surpirses ninja, and sastuki heir to the most powerful clan of the hidden leaf village.

Zabuza:(shocked eyes wide) you mean.

Batman: yes, sastuki uchia, from the uchia clan. his blood line will help.

Zabzua: I heard that one ninja survive the tradgey of the uchia clan, no wonder she advace so quickly, but so does haku. no can match her. No ever stop her secret justu. Even the most skill genei fall from her, just as you two fall from me! Right now!

Batman: Everyone stay with tazura!

Sakura: okay, got it!

Batman and Kakashi charging at zabzua in the thick mist.

 **With zack, sastuki and naruko**

Naruko waking up.

Sastuki: you always get in the way naruko, it never fail.

Naruko: you beat her sastuki!

Shocked to see impale so munch needles even shock naruko and blood.

Zack: s-sastuki, please be alright! why? Why you go further?! I should've have at least save her before you get hurt!

Sastuki: sorry, but I… have a duty… as a ninja

zack: sastuki…please don't, not again.(eyes shaken a bit and fall to his knee)

Sastuki:(turn at naruko) you should see the look of your face..(blood from her lip) y-you look like a total loser.

Naruko: w-why you, save me , why did you do it? zack could've.

Sastuki: I don't know why , I just did...

She remember about naruko as an interesting rival and sister even zack was the first person to see through her mind, body and soul even she sympathy and felt bad for him, she promise to heal his pain and get stronger for him at the future, who they both have dreams.

Sastuki: you...I-I hated you.

Naruko: and why? it doesn't make sense! Why did you, protect me?! Grr, I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask you to save me!

Sastuki: I don't know...my body just move, there was no time to think...(turn zack) and zack….

Zack: yes?

Sastuki smile at him.

Sastuki: I.. like you. (feel to the ground)

as zack caught her.

zack and naruko: sastuki!

sastuki: she...she still out there, my sister...I promise myself...I stay alive until I kill him but...(turn zack) it seem, your the first person who help me see what i'm doing is wrong but...I still want to eat her...naruko...zack don't let your dream die.

she felt limb as zack's eyes slowly turning black as tears ,he and naurko stared at her fall down dead, zack having flashback.

 **Flashback**

As zack see his father dying from his eyes as he turn to him.

Andrew: zack...you must live on, please do the right...thing in the future.

 **Another flashback**

In a forest zack in his ghost form holding his dying sister.

Yuna: I always... love you ...big brother...your...your like a hero...no matter what you are...I always be there for you.

 **Flashback end**

Zack stared at sastuki's eyes closed , then haku see them but she see zack's eyes as she see his eyes and notice as if he been through lost and death that the pain so munch. Then both naruko and zack emanating aura.

Kurumi: oh no! zack please snap out of it!

?: i'm afraid is too late kurumi, he will...unleashed the power to punish them.

Kurumi: whos there?!

She turn around to see a large black and white creature with red and green eyes.

Kurumi: who are you?!

?: we are black ghost, part of zack and made of surpass his ghost form, like you but he can control this form as we be unleashed by his pain, rage and most negative ever you think of, since with your connection with zack, we are stronger then before.

Kurumi: but why?!

Black ghost: what you mean why?

Kurumu: he suffered enough.

Black ghost: but you make naruko suffer enough, why unleashed something like this ?

Kurumi is quiet as she now know of how naurko is alike to zack.

Black ghost: don't worry, zack not easily being overwhelm.

Haku:(look at them) _she found, she found the strength she didn't realize that, why? Because of a certain person who precious to you, to save that person to rush in knowing is a trap, zack about to but I guess, she and him was a true ninja. Worthy of honor, is it the first time see your friend die in battle, this is what part mean to be a ninja._

Zack:(demonic and erie voice) SHUT UP!

Haku shock as she see zack turn into his ghost formed.

Haku: _wha-what is that?_

As then zack's body begin to eating the needles.

Naruko: I-I hate you to sastuki, and yet.

As sizzling of smoke around zack and naruko.

Naruko: you'll pay for this.

As then a reddish orange chakra around naruko and a crimson and black chakra around zack then naruko have red eyes, slight pupils, whisker darkest and sharper teeth as zack's eyes pitch black and red left and green left, as zack begin to roar.

Naruko: I'm gonna kill you!

As the both chakra waving all around the ice.

Haku: what is this chakra, and what happening to zack, chakra cannot be seen, is clearly invisible . it something I can feel the wrath, the blood lust like evil itself. (she notice the needle pop out and naruko is healing) her hand is healing, is changing, this boy , what is he? (turn zack) but to zack ,is so dark collide wit light, even life and death with so munch fury as i'm looking unstopping rampaging beast, his chakra is the same with the girl.

Zack: RRRAAAAARRGGGGGHHH!

Then naurko see zack roar like in pain as his hair wavying to become a white flames, as white liquid like breaking out of his body as to show his skin is slowly tearing apart as along green and black electric dancing around zack.

Naruko:(grunt) z-zack?

As then a bright flashes then the light down, haku and naruko see zack , his appearance changes a lot. A very tall monsterous humanoid with white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body covered his whole body, black cracks is all over his body and his rib cage is showing and his eyes are in different colors of green on the left and red on the right but their sharnigans, he also grew spikes on his elbows and back and he grew a little tall, his eyes shrink and his right eye grew three scars and one red one, he even have no mouth, this shocked and scared both naruko and haku of what they seeing.

Haku: my god.

Naruko: whoa.

As zabauza, Kakashi, batman and they other turn to see what's going on.

Batman: no...black ghost. (narrow his eyes)

Zabuza: what the hell?

Kakashi: what in the world happen to zack?

Red robin: that's zack when he is super pissed off.

Nightwing: or if is zack, this form is way dangerous, hell we have a very hard time if he in that state.

Robin: it name is black ghost.

Red hood: so you better not let him see you, because you'll be his next target.

Sakura: c-can he control it? (she look worried of zack)

Shadow bunny: a bit but he'll might, in this form black ghost is clever and he'll mimic anything when he look or get attack and backfire deadly.

Momoyo: really? (smile) I would like to challenge it.

Alexis: not unless he wont kill you, but this chakra, oh no it couldn't.

Batman: Kakashi did you felt that?

Kakashi: yes, I know that chakra! there's no way!

Zabuza: what is this energy? Is foul, kakahshi? No is too powerful even for him, wait! There's another one that very unlike anything but life and death, so munch darkness that light burns out everything it sees, where is coming from!?

Kakashi: naruko! zack! It put everyone endanger!

Batman: black ghost is using the same chakra we felt from naruko!

Kakashi: the seal is broken! We have to stop it!

Black ghost turn to naruko as he grab her by the throat and lift her up close to her as he hissing at her.

Naruko: z-zack…

Black ghost's arm that holding naruko glowing of the nine tail fox's chakra and some of his making naurko's hair wild, sharper shark teeth, very feeling feral and rage as she growling, he let her go as she in four position of an animal, as naurko lost the control but obeying what black ghost , as she stared at him waiting for an order. haku is getting ready for attack.

Black ghost growling as he point at haku to take her down.

Naruko charge at the ice mirrors that haku inside, she start to slash her claws at the mirrors.

Black ghost duplicate himself as he grab sastuki then use his chakra to health her and her blood then the real black ghost stretch his arm to grab haku by surpsies and slam her many times then throw her but as haku about to strike naruko she dodge by spinning then land down. Haku about to go in the ice mirror but nariko grab her as her amount of chakra rises.

The real black ghost got out the ice mirror then land in front of Batman and the gang as black ghost stared at them.

Batman: don't, make, any, sudden movements.

Black ghost turn his head batman as he narrow his eyes.

Batman: been while black ghost.

Sakura: batman-sensei, you deal with him already?

Batman: I have.

Nightwing: but it very hard. (look at black ghost's eyes) now that thing using the sharngain.

Sakura: really?

Batman: and it using the same chakra from naruko together.

Momoyo: alright black ghost, i hope you can make, Good challenge when I'm done with you !( pound her fist to her palm)

Everyone see that black ghost 's invisible mouth slowly tearing sound to torn to show it non lip sharper teeth of a sick big grin.

Sakura: ew, that don't look good

 **With kakashi vs zabzua**

Kakashi: _could it be? The seal is broken? No, is been loosen, the glitter of the nine tail fox chakra has slip through but the seal is still hold._ (brought out a scroll) _good, then maybe we still have a chance, just me._

He draw blood from his wounds and put it on his scroll.

Kakashi: zabuza, I don't mean to spoil our fun, i know how you like to stretch things out, but how about we put an end to it now? come one what you say? we're both busy people.

Zabuza: hmm, tempting, I like to see how you back up such brave word, show me Kakashi!

 **With naruko vs haku**

Haku cannot get off of naruko's grabs as the so munch chakra cracking the mirror.

Haku: _I cant, her energy is too strong!_

Black ghost healed up sasutki then put her inside of her for safety.

Kurumi: i need to break from his control over naruko, or otherwise she'll regret something but I know black ghost not that far.

Then naruko punch haku right at the face send her flying as she stumble then all ice mirror broken, haku getting back up and naruko charging in speed.

Haku: (her mask is broken to show her face) _zabuza, i no match for them, master, I have failed..._

But kurumi broke the control as naruko snap out of it as her eyes, teeth, nail, and hair gone back to normal as she stop what she doing then haku's corruption form dung's control is gone now as well.

Haku: w-wha?

Naruko: what happen?

Haku: I think, i'm free from dung's and, oh no zack!

They see black ghost growling at them ready for a fight as he put sastuki down to the ground.

Naruko: whoa.

Black ghost charged then merged to his other self as they watch him, they see nightiwng, red robin and robin down injured at the ground, momoyo and her sister, alexis, yuna, shadow bunny trap in some big crystal webs like a batman is facing black ghost, batman having hard time as black ghost bladed claws and getting slammed a bit but able to wounded him as he regenerate as black ghost chuckle a bit then slam his hands to created dark ice mirrors as he went inside of it.

Haku: that's my jutsu.

Then all dark ice mirror fired a long ice needle spear at batman ,he deflect and cut some from his kunai as he grunt of the pain, black ghost's head pop out then make a ninja hand sign then he puff.

Naruko: wait that...

Black ghost blow a big black fire ball at batman, he quickly drop and roll then throw many kuani and shuriken at him then he got hit then fall down but got up as he growling at him.

Naruko: whoa, batman-sensei is amazing.

Then black ghost then stand up , as the two charged as fighting of fist to each other but what they didn't know pop out of the dark ice mirror is another black ghost use a long bone like tail with a sharp end to grab him and slammed batman to the ground as the first black ghost slash his chest, then he pin him down stuck.

the real black ghost turn his right arm into a long blade, he lift his arm up ready to strike him then a shuriken hit his back, he slowly turn his head to see naruko did that.

Naruko: ZACK STOP IT!

Black ghost growling at her.

Yuna: big brother.

Black ghost's eyes wide, he turn his eye on yuna, alexis, shadow bunny, momoyo and her sister out of the web.

Yuna: please stop.

Alexis: this isn't you.

Shadow bunny: zacky, come back to us.

Black ghost growling as he let go of batman then he grunt of the pain ,his sharigan eye turn back to normal, his dark ice mirror shattered.

Alexis: is alright, sastuki is gong to be alright, yuna told me you healed her.

Kurumi: zack….

Black ghost notice kurumi is speaking to him again.

Kurumi: I can see what pain you really been, so munch like i'am, I promise to heal you like you did for me, so just calm down, and please come back okay?

Black ghost nodded as he look at batman, he walk to him then touch his head and healed him up.

Batman: thanks.

Black ghost nodded, he look at haku conversation to naruko, he heard about her past of how her mother have the same justu but she was scared and didn't tell her husband, but when he found out and kill his wife, haku was scared and kill him. then all alone, till met zabuza who accept and see him as a tool and weapon, which she don't mind, even tell her about what there goal is and how to achieve it since they both have in common, she walk to her.

Haku: naruko, kill me.

Black ghost's eyes widen in shocked.

 **with Kakashi vs zabuza**

Kakashi: **NINJA ARTS: SUMMONING! EARTH STYLE FANGS PURSUIT JUTSU!** (place it on the ground and summon)

Zabuza: I don't know why you bother, of what jsutu you use, you can't even find me. And i can find you. Likely falling into my trap, you're disappointing me kakaashi, i think your right. It is time to put anend to this.

Then he felt a rumble on the ground, a group of dog bitten hard as he can't move thanks to their bites.

Kakashi: i realize i couldn't see you, i have to smell you out, that was a summoning justu . i was calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a sense anywhere. When you attack me, i let you get passed my guard. i wanted you to cut me, you see they can smell of the blood on the blade let them. Surprise, look like I'm not the only one who's blind. Falling to my trap, you disappointing me, Zabzua.

Batman walk up next to him.

Batman: it seem the mist is getting clear.

Kakashi: mean i can see, his death.

Zabuza: tough talk! Do you mean to Talk to me to death?

Kakaashi: in a way, yes, right now my hounds are playing with you. One word from me, they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza, see what your emission got you?

Batman: if history serve he always push himself, one of the failed assassin of the maesakougi . you have some follower you flied cuz those tracker ninja almost on your trail, at the hidden leaf your a rogue.

Kakashi: now your crazy enough to try it again, and for that you need money and you stood so low is because of the higher thug swine like Gatorade. Alright zabzua enough talk, time to finish it . But it won't be a sharngian even amition from other ninja's trick. No is time to introduce you my own Justus !

Then did a different ninja hand sign as he created an eletric charged from his hand then toward his hand and lower it down.

Kakashi: **LIGHTNING BLADE!**

Zabuza: _his chakra is so strong is visible! And so do his hands!_

Kakashi: i wont allow you to kill tazura, he's a brave man and noble dream, the brdige he building is a hope of his land and all people. You're like a disease, by attacking more people and infect all in your care. That is not a way of a shindig.

Zabuza: your right, I don't care! Is useless and people wkth pitty little dreams, why should matter to me? I have a dream of my own!

Kakashi: but to have a dream you must have a future, you don't, your future is all used up Zabzua.

 **With naurko and haku.**

Haku: go on, strike me, kill me. Why you hesitant?

Naruko: (growl and back away a bit) that the most ridiculous story i ever heard! I kean he treat you like a slave! Your a human being not a weapon or a tool! How can you care about someone like that ?!

Haku: for that very reason.

Naruko: huh?

Haku: does that seems so strange to you?

Naruko: well yeah a little.

Haku: when he found me , i was allow a purpose to reason or live. Zabzua give me both.

 **Flashback**

Young haku with a snow rabbit she carry but got out of her arm and run of till zabzua caught it for her as she smile then he patted her head.

 **End flashback.**

Haku: but now, my usefulness are over. All he gave my life is pity, is gone, i have a broken tool. A weapon of no use to anyone.

Black ghost narrow his eyes while nothing but black, he look at himself and remember how dung made him like this, however he still himself no matter how desire it was or changes of his body and everything.

Haku: come on naruko, do it, for both our sake, do it, quickly.

As naruko not even doing it

Haku: go on, finish it, kill me. Why do you hesitate? I thought you want to be a mighty warrior.

Naruko: that not what this about! Do you really that all it to it fighting and killing there's only one person standing? There's a lot to be a shinobi then that and there's other ways showing your strength just by being someone then battle.

Baku: i have a feeling al along, when the first momment we met in the woods. We're a lot alike along Zack. (shocked naruko) I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that your hand is tempting then worthy blood.

Naruko: sure about this? And is positive this is the only way?

Haku: yes.

Naruko: the weird thing is, if we met another time in place, then maybe we could've been friends , and you know hos munch for Zack.

She pull out her kuani and charged at her but black ghost is sho ked.

Haku: _that's right, move faster to your dreams._

Naruko: this is for sastuki! Because she also had a dream!

Haku: _thank you haku, destroy me._

Black ghost charged in

 **With they others.**

Nightiwng: ow, man what happen?

Yuna: zack snap out of it and kakashi got zabzua down with his summoning justu.

Red robin: you can tell?

Yuna: yeah.

Tazura: at last i think this blasted fog have left.

Sakura: look their standing still. Like there squiring off.

Nightiwng: batman is with kakashi.

Sakura: ones moving!

As haku have a feeling as naruko about to charged then black Ghost block it with an ice shield.

Naruko: what the? Zack?!

Black Ghost: no Naruko...not like this.

He turn to haku.

Black Ghost: haku, don't...

She did a single hand sign.

Haku: I'm not ready to die quite yet.

She disappeared, he turn to see kakashi charging at Zabzua and see haku charging in to sacrifice herself.

Black Ghost: NO!

He run in speed in fiur legs then black ghost.

Zabzua: is this the end?

As an ice mirror appeared then kakashi ready as he back hiz hand to impale to Zabzua but the eletric didn't hit him. As it show black ghost grab kakashi's lighting blade with his tentacles coming out of his chest while he shielded both haku and Zabzua as the dog kakashi's summoning poofed away.

Black ghost: (turn haku and zabuza) is not to late, to start over.

Zabuza: heh, what are you walking about?

Black ghost: she was going to save your pathetic life.

Zabuza growl as he pull out his blade sword then a clank noise as the sword didn't cut black ghost.

Zabzua: what the.

Black ghost punch him as zabuza stumble back away form the ground.

Haku: why?

Black ghost: cuz you felt broken form the start, I was like that too, but it not what my future form my parents nor sister want me, you kept hurting yourself being in the cold, your father is horrible but at least do your mother want you like this?

Haku thought about what he said.

Black ghost: you only debt for zabuza cuz the first person took you in, you have no choice or care if you learn form him cuz he blinded and clouded of his past. I was a weapon as is nothin as a curse and pain that so munch not easy sometime to endure but it show to do the right thing, so you wont be lonely or lose anyone since I was save by some people and a brother. Give yourself a chance, throw away your life not gonna solve it, there's other way of being a ninja since I saw and learn it, no matter how it different in other opinion I follow my way.

Haku is shocked of his words hit her then he walk and grab sastuki then see naruko.

Naruko: zack? Is that you.

Black ghost:(sigh) yes, is me, I'm sorry you have to see this.

Naruko: are you kidding?! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Black ghost:(his invisible eyebrow raised up) i'm sorry, what?

Naruko: you were amazing! You are so cool! What is that? A transformation jutsu!? Can you teach me that!?

She continue asking black ghost more questions.

Black ghost:(sweatdrop) well this form is particle from my ghost form and is like a surpass formed.

Naruko: AWESOME! can you please teach me that!?

Black ghost: naruko your not a ghost, also I can do anyways and surprise like I can copy and mimic justu like I did of haku's ice mirrors you saw when I was fighting batman. But I modified ,customize and upgraded in my version, I call it the dark ice mirror justu.

Naruko: well can you atleast teach me how to copy?!

Black ghost: (in thought) what am I going to do with her?

He patted her hand.

Black ghost: someways but your the one who did awesome when you able to defeat haku remember?

Naruko: (tilt her head) wha?

Black ghost: I saw you, you unleashed a chakra that is orangish red, but it shown and not invisible, but somehow you almost gone rage and out of control a bit like me. Your eyes went red, whisker mark darkish shade, sharper teeth, hair gone wild, nail as claws, you run in four like an animal. So munch speed, strength and that how you able to do it, but when I was out of control I somehow boost you up and command you until you snap out of it, like I said you was awesome and did well, that is the future of your true strength.

She is still confused.

Black ghost: it means your have something hidden but anyway no need to worry, sastuki is alive, but unconscious, I healed her when I transformed, so now she is okay.

Naruko: sastuki's okay?

Black ghost sweat drop at the blonde ninja, he then karate chop her head.

Naruko: ow! What was that for?

Black ghost: please keep up or else i'll show you a true horror this ghost can do.

Naruko: y-yes.

black ghost: also yeah she's okay, I healed her, so she still alive but unconscious.

Naruko: thank goodness.

She then hugged him.

Sakura: (see naruko and black ghost) naruko? Zack! Hey guys! Over here guys!

Black ghost: (he turn to see sakrua and they others) oh hey sakura!

Sakura: so you two and sastuki are alright?

Black ghost: yeah, she's unconscious but okay!

He then pick up sastuki and put her on his, then sastuki groaning to wake up.

Black ghost: hey she waking up, hey there sastuki.

Sastuki: ugh, wha?

then she look at black ghost.

black ghost: glad your alright.

Sastuki: wh-who are you?

Black ghost: is me sast, zack.

Sastuki: zack?

Black ghost: yep.

Then he turn back to normal, sastuki realize she on zack's bag, which he holding her and she was hugging his back. She blushed red-ish and stuff her face into it.

Zack: alright sastuki since your alright, you can let go of me now.

Sastuki: no, it's… (feel sleepy) comfy. (fell asleep)

Naruko then push sastuki out of his back.

Naruko: hey! Wake up!

Sastuki got up and glared at her while growling.

Sastuki: HEY! What are you doing?!

Naruko: i should ask you the same question! Don't get to comfy on his back while we're in this situation!

Sastuki: YOU BACK OFF!

Naruko: LIKE HELL! and I know it I heard you say you like him!

Sastuki: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Naruko: IT IS MY BUSINESS!

Zack whack them as they have bump and holding it.

Zack: knock it off, naruko and sastuki, you stay with the group and watch over haku, i'll help Kakashi deal with zabuza, to settle this rematch.

Naruko: (pouted) fine.

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) can I come too?

Naruko and sastuki: hell no!

Shadow bunny: but I want to go wit my huggy! It's been 5 hours, 23 minutes and 33 seconds without my hugs!

Sastuki: to bad! You heard what he said, you can get your hug later when this is over!

Then a shuriken hits the tree and cuts sastukis check a little, they turn to see shadow bunnys arm out with glowing red eyes.

Shadow bunny: don't tell me what to do brat.

Naruko: if you keep doing that you'll startle zack again like last time, and he fighting right now.

She turn to see zack gone and saw him helping kakakshi with zabuza.

Shadow bunny: (make a big pout) oh, I want to fight with him.

She then notice a zack plushy on the ground.

Naruko: is that a plush version of zack?

Shadow bunny: (hugs it) it's mine, oh so soft, but I like to hug zacky again.

Naruko and sastuki frown then zack join in with Kakashi then he see zabuza very wounded and got 2 kunai on his left shoulder while he panting.

Kakashi: glad you join zack.

Zack: yeah he want a rematch,(looked at zabuza) but how munch you think he'll be out of limit, he seem almost out of it but stubborn to give up.

Zabuza: I'll split all of you in half!

Kakashi: we'll see.

As he charged at them but zack and Kakashi punch him then zack came and elbow his back make him grunt in pain.

Zack: give up zabuza, you cant keep this up forever.

Kakashi: look at you, your falling apart, I know you hasdnt what it take for long hold.

Zabuza: what did you say?

Zack: he saying you have no idea what real strength is.

Then zabuza begin to growl as purple aura around him, zack kick the blade out while Kakashi stab his right arm.

Kakashi: judging form that aura I felt that sickening, dung I guess?

Zack: yeah, (seeing zabuza pull out the kunai and veins pop out and his eyes glowing) he's healing and boosting him upI'll deal with him for now.

Kakashi: right.

Zack duplicate himself turn into big chill.

P. Big chill: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

Haku:(gasp) a snow moth.

Zack:(turn naruko) hey naruko, ever see a kamen rider who's a ninja and comic with best match?

Naruko: no?

Zack: well your about too.

He pull out a new driver, its black and has gears on the right with a crank, he place it on his wast and pull out a purple bottle with a shurigen on it and a golden yellow bottles with a comic strip, he begin to shaken it, twist the caps then place it on the driver gear.

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEAST MATCH!**

He starts to crank the driver up as the frame start to form from the ground as tubs with golden yellow and purple liquid start to flow and make two armors as if they about to merged.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Zack: henish!

Then the frame clamps itself together to form the armor as the armor shows the purple shiriken eye with a black ninja cross stitches on his arm and his caller with the purple armor, a purple drape and the armor on the leg. The golden yellow side there is a comic strip on his right side with a pen, one on his chest as well and has golden yellow armor on his leg and chest. then a blade appear on his hand that has four pictures.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC!** _ **YEAHHH!**_

?: kamen rider! Ninjacomic!

Naruko: AWESOME!

sastuki: whoa.

Sakura: so cool!

ninjacomic: alright zabuza.

P. Big chill: let's do this.

Zabuza: WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Ninjacoimc: I'm just a number one ninja who's full of surpirses and a hero.

P. Big chill: zack orion, now time to roll out!

Zabuza then begin to make the mist but P. big chill take a deep breath make an icy fog around ninjacomic make copy of himself flashes around zabuza . P. big chill flew toward him as zabuza swing his sword at him but the alien moth turn intangible to froze his sword.

Ninjacomic: I got the winning formula. (he press the button on his hilt)

 **DUPLICATION!**

Then the copy of ninjacomic jumping around zabuza in speed in the cold fog kicking and punches along big chill help make an ice spin along ninacomic press the handle button again.

 **FIRE SKILL!**

Combination of fire and ice around as ninja comic jump up as P, Big chill make an uppercut ice explosion punch send him in mid air as ninjacomic raised his firing sword.

 **BLAZING SWORD!**

Then one slash explosion send zabuza crashed down to the ground injured and burnt a bit.

Ninjacomic: and that's that.

Naurko zoom in and look at ninjacomic around.

Naruko: oh my god! You look so cool in that armor!

Ninjacomic: thanks.

Naruko: and you said this armor of kamen rider is a ninja and comic?

Ninjacomic: yeah, kamen rider build have this armor.

Naruko: SO AWESOME!

Ninjacomic: sure is, hey shadow bunny! You can hug me now.

Shadow bunny zip up to him and gives him a big hug.

Shadow bunny: YAY!

Haku walk to P. Big chill.

Haku: a snow moth.

P. Big chill: i'm sorry what?

Haku: your a snow moth.

P. Big chill: (smile) and your a snow angel. (petted her head)

Shadow: and your a big soft huggy!

As ninjacomic and p. Big chill turn back to normal merged as one then see zabuza who got up panting hard then suddenly Gato came.

Zack: _well took him long enough._

As everybody turn to see Gatorade and his army.

Gato: did quite a job on you did he zabzua ? You lok like yesterday. Sashami, I must say I'm disappointed.

Zabzua: gato, i don't understand, what is all this, why you here? And eho are these thugs you brought with you?

Gato: well you see there's a slight change of plans. According to the new plan, you die right in this bridge Zabuza.

Zabzua: what?!

Gato: that's right your too expensive, but the dark shinobi and the brat will make a fine bonus with you. Of course even these thugs i brought with me cost me something. So it could be nice to slaughter you down i appreciated, think you can manage that? Ninja of the mist? Look at you, you look demolish as a wet kitten.

As they laughing at them, Shadow bunny jumps off of Zack and walks to the army.

Shadow bunny: zacky, may i sing my songs to them?

Zack: nah, you can hear my song, beside red hood like to have a taste on them. Let me show you as the true angel of life...and death.

Red hood came in.

Naruko: zack can you handle them?

Zack: Yes (turn gato) so your gato, you want me and the batman's head that badly huh?

Gato: yes, the both of you have a bounty that'll make me one of the richest person alive, so I can buy off every ninja villages.

Zack: oh really? Then your about to be brought down.

Zabuza: well, well kakaashi. It was seem our fight is at an end. Since i no longer gato's applaud, it doesn't feel safe, we have the world

Kalashi: yeah, I suppose your right.

Gato: that reminds me (glared at haku) you little punk ! You grab and nearly broke my arm !

Naruko: hey Zabzua, you gonna let him talk to your partner like that ?!

Zabzua: be quiet you fool, haku is no u-

Zack: shut the fuck up! Haku is a human being, not like no tool and she help saving sorry a**.

Naruko: you can just stand there and watch her get treated like a dog ?! You and haku was together in for years don't that mean anything?!

Zabzua: you don't understand the way of the shinobi , i merly use her just as gato use me.

Naruko: huh?

Zabzua: now is over, it usefulness is at an end, to me the girl means nothing.

Zack: the way of the shinobi is bastard, no friends, compassion, family and even care? Then explain how you got defeated so easily along haku?! She even help you from your last fight and without her you be dead! Your the biggest coward and weakling.

Naruko: and a bigger rat then i thought.

Zack: she maybe loyal but when she the first who not scared or run away because i know deep down she wanted a family and you should too. I don't care how munch you kill or slaughter, cuz being a human and true life is stronger then being a weapon!

Naruko: after everything she did for you! Haku love for you ! Your the most important to the world to her!

Zack: so she mean nothing at you at all?! The reason i never kill you cuz your the only person who help and make her a shindig, she almost gonna sacrifice her life for you!

Naruko: and if become stronger does that mean, i becomd cold hearted as you are?! She almost through her life away and for what?! For you and your dreams?!

Zack: i don't care what other people's shinobi ways! I know it cuz i know no one in the world be like you! Some around but to choose what kind of person you ever wanted to be! That's better eben wearing a mask but someone who don't are beyond scum and trash like you! She even have a dream and you don't see it, but there more then throwing your life away and to keep living till they end and to have faith and hopes to that dream along the future!

Naruko: and you just toss her aside, like she was nothing! A broken tool, man that so wrong.

Zack: that cannot be fix, like your more broken to her.

Zabzua: you talk to munch( as he begin crying)

Haku: Zabuza...

Zabzua: your words cut deep, even yours orion cut deeper, both of you deeper then any blade. When she fought you, her heart was breaking to two. You see haku was too soft and too kind, she felt pain and sorrow and now curses her my field to.

Zack: well not anymore, cuz her heart is now together, let's go red hood.

Red hood: hell yeah.

Red hood pull out his makeshift guns and zack pull out sword while in his ghost form as they walking forward to the army.

Gato: KILL THEM ALL!

 **Play nightcore soldier**

The army of mercenaries all charge at the two as zack make a smirk.

Zack: _**{just another day on the front line, forced to apologize, for being who I am but you better understand, I'm taking back all this wasted time feeling like a landmine, you know I like it rough I'm feeling dangerous!}**_

Red hood start firing while zack start to slash around the army like they are paper as the whole world and area becomes red and felt the air is dead along agony screaming and blood is like black now .

Zack: _**{I've been hit flip the switch, I'm done swallowing your cyanide, somethings snapped so watch your step, now I'm ready to ignite!}**_

Zack then pull out kunis and throws them at the mercenaries forehead while red hood as the world spinning the guns kept firing till the bodies are like every holes there is, Zack's eyes become red, whisker mark shaded, sharper teeth, hair wild, nail grow as claws nows, he in four legs as the wind blow with a orangeish red chakra same like naruko have shape of a nine tail fox and in speed zig zag cutting and red hood multiple gun shot along throwing grenades make every bandits scream in agony.

Zack: _**{maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm a no one, push me on the dirt ya the one you always step on, I am not worthless I don't deserve this. No I will not take this, won't be faceless now is the time to say it. You better bite your tongue, I'm about to come undone, now my moment is here I'm not the only one, singing maybe I'll fight when I'm older. But if I face you now maybe I'm a soldier!}**_

Red hood throw out his used guns and whip out new ones as he continue the onslaught, zack is slashing, decapitating and killing the army as they are rapidly catching up to gato.

Zack: _**{insecurity personified bully born to run and hide, you take your sticks and stones cut me down to the bone, you better run, run save yourself swear I'll be a living hell, my scarlet letters see, I wear it on my sleeve. Lunatic I'm so sick of your self righteous hypocrisy, I won't run, I won't hide, I won't be a casualty!}**_

As the entire is like a feild of the dead bodies hang in the trees, graves like, bodies dry, piecies, holes, while vulture and crows eating the dead bodies alive while the moon look bloody make gato sweated so munch and crying in fear as felt the intense heat around some area that burning some of the corpse to ashes.

Zack: _ **{maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm a no one, push me on the dirt ya the one you always step on, I am not worthless I don't deserve this. No I will not take this, won't be faceless now is the time to say it. You better bite your tongue, I'm about to come undone, now my moment is here I'm not the only one, singing maybe I'll fight when I'm older. But if I face you now maybe I'm a soldier!}**_

Then behind zack is a huge nine tail fox figure in black and orangeish red figure then start to and slashing some heads off with it huge claws and roar in mighty while red hood shooting of invisible speed bullets massacring the entire army.

Zack: _**{now I'm breaking my silence I won't sit here and take this I'd rather be dead, then surrender and live like a tragedy, I won't be your tragedy.**_ _**maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm a no one, push me on the dirt ya the one you always step on, I am not worthless I don't deserve this. No I will not take this, won't be faceless now is the time to say it. You better bite your tongue, I'm about to come undone, now my moment is here I'm not the only one, singing maybe I'll fight when I'm older. But if I face you now maybe I'm a soldier!}**_

as they finish off the last of the mercenaries, red hood and zack are at gato as he is terrified.

Gato: p-please, d-d-don't kill me! I-I have mercy! I beg of you, I-i'll give you everything y-you want ! M-money, f-fame, name it!

Red hood: how about you go to hell?

Zack: after everything you did to inari's father, the people who live like this, tazura and even try to kill zabzua and disrespect, haku? I say you should've done like this, cuz death's door is waiting for you. (grin wider to show his sharper teeth)

Red hood and zack pull out a pistol at gatos forehead.

Zack: rest, in, hell.

As a big shot noise make then the whole area tjrn back to normal as dead bodies and blood all over the floor even blood all over zack and red hood as zack turn back to normal.

Zack: hey guys is done, (he notice everyone but Batman seem so very scared off of their pants as if they saw a demon spirit of a devil) what?

Naruko:s-scarry.

Sastuki: whoa.

Sakura: t-terrifying!

Kakashi: how in the hell?

Tazura: whoa.

Haku: intresting.

Zabzua: what?

Alexis: (smile a little) show off.

Shadow bunny: it's glorious.

Yuna: big bro, so cool.

Momoyo: fight me, now!

Yukie: a-a-a-are you you again?

Miyako: oh wow.

Kazuko: where do you learn how to sing?

Christiane: Ach du lieber Gott.

Nightwing: damn!

Robin: whoa!

Red robin: what the hell?

Batman: are you two finished?

Zack: for now it is, whoops, cover in blood.

He then shake the blood stain off of him.

Zack: there we go.

Shadow: (hugs his chest) HUGGYS!

Zack: yeah i know, and how you like my singing shadow bunny?

Shadow bunny: it's magnificent! (snuggles him more) oh you are amazing!

Zack: yeah but we better tidd up scarecrow, slade and croc.

Morrigan: way ahead of you lil zacky.

They turn aofand see morrigan, catwoman and talia tide up croc, deathstroke and scarecrow up.

Zack: thank god.

He then pets shadow bunnys head so she can purr in delight. As then momoyo camed and headlock like to Zack.

Zack: what give up Momoyo?

Momoyo: you've been holding out on me zack.

Zack: hehehe, i guess.

Yukie then charged and tackle Zack in a big huge.

Zack: gack!

Yukie: you were amazing! And where did you learn those sword techniques?

Zack: well I train with other people, and invented myself.

Shadow: hey! Let go of him!

Yukie: no! I wanna hug him too!

Then suddenly they notice some army got up as dark aura around them boost.

Shadow bunny: dung must've brought them back!

Red hood: more party huh? Sweet.

Zack: yeah but look.

As then they see the people along inari who seem arm up ready as zack smile.

Naruko: inari!

Zack: little bro!

Inari: heroes usually show up in the last minute you know?

Zack: you can say that.

Tazura:(smile) they all come, the whole village.

Zack and naruko: shadow clone justu!

Zack and naruko make shadow clones

Kakashi: I just had enough chakra left to help.

Batman: let me assist.

Batman and Kakashi: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

Batman and Kakashi make shadow clones of themselves.

fearing all the shadow clones of batman, kakashi, zack and naruko.

Zack: wanna fight more?

Bandits: no thanks!

As then the dark aura around them while walking away seem to make them dead again fall off of the river, as the village cheer for victory.

Inari: victory!

As all justu cloen poof, then flew down is a dungle beast.

Naruko: it one those freaks!

Batman: wait, is not attacking.

As then the dungle beast pull out a device and show a screen liek hologram in the shadow with red eyes.

Dung: hello zack, it's been to long, did you do something about your hair?

Zack: seem you got some sense of humor after you died dung.

Dung: (chuckle) well, you have to keep yourself amused.

Naruko: so that's dung your talking about?

Sastuki: the one who ruin your life?

Zack: yep, that's him.

Dung: anyhow, you may have defeat some gotham's criminals, but that just the begging.

zack: and we'll be ready.

Dung: yes, to my other new allies in this world, naruko uzamaki and sastuki uchia, you two seem interesting but you uchia, I know you deep down you want something and I hope to see it happen.

Sastuki: I don't know what your talking about freak!

Dung's voice: indeed time , little raven. and the dark knight, grodd say you'll adapt this world along ring your family, what cave you got too begin this?

Batman: the day when we know this world fill with criminal and I attend to end it like I did before.

Dung's voice: I see, we shall meet again soon lewamus prime, you and your allies will not survive in such war with my alliance, all of them, hahahahahahahahaha!

The dungle beast destroy the device, then died and turn into a cloud of fog.

Naruko: whoa.

Zack: I know he'll come back and once again the pain in my ass.

 **Timeskip**

Haku: so you want me to come with you?

Batman: you have no other way to go, and beside how zack spared both of your life, your welcome to the team.

Haku:(then she hug zack) I'm okay with that.

Shadow bunny: LET HIM GO! HE'S MINE!

Haku: but he so warm.

Shadow bunny: (snatch him and hugs him) HE'S MY WARMTH!

Then shadow bunny poofed to her human form and carry him.

Naruko: hey zack.

Zack: yeah?

Naruko: um…

Zack: (got off of shadow bunny's grasp) come on you can tell me.

Naruko: can you train me how to become stronger?

Zack: of course and i can help make you unpredictable too.

Sastuki: hey, I want in on that!

Zack: of course sastuki amd also.

He petted her head as glow a bit.

Zack: just in case any enemies won't control you.

Sakura: kakashi-sensei, batman-sensei, is that the ninja way, to use and be use like tools?

Kakashi: shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny, no point that if is right or wrong.

Batman: people these days fought in battle or endless of time. It perhaps same in the leaf village.

Zack: that how is kinda bitch.

Batman: indeed.

Naruko: is that why we went all this training , just to end up like them?

Sastuki: what is the reason for that?

Kakashi: well, is a question without an answer, and that what we ninja have to deal with everyday in our lives.

Zack: it was but me and Naruko has come to a decision.

Naruko: yeah! we're going to follow our own ninja way!

Zack: straight, truth and no regrets! lewamus priema and Naruko uzkami! (grin) also...

As everyone smile at them and shadow bunny pick him up and hug him.

Zack: shadow I'm not a baby cuz I'm a kid.

Shadow: oh but your so cute! (hug him more)

Zack: also Momoyo , I'll spare with you at home along your sister and thry other girls to have fun. naruko, sakura and sastuki I'll make you two strong, and hang our date since i like you girls.

Naruko: YES! In your face sastuki!

Sastuki: yeah right! I confess him first!

Naruko: well i kiss him first!

Sastuki: I WAS THERE YOU MORON!

Naruko: HE DON'T NEED AN EMO TEME LIKE YOU TO KISS!

They both glare at each other and growled at each other as sakura wanted to hug. As zack see it and duplicate himself as sakura hug zack tightly with a smile.

Sakura: your so fluffy.

Zack: and your pretty and your inner self is cute and funny.

Inner sakura: CHA! YES!

Then zack and his team ready say goodbye to the people of the bridge.

Tazura: we could never finish the brdige without, i cant tell you how munch we will miss you.

Inari's mom: just be careful.

Kakashi: thank you for everything.

Naruko: now, now don't get all cboke up, we'll come back and visit you real soon.

Inari: (try not to cry) you swear you for real?

As inari and naruko try not to cry.

Zack: yep, we will little bro.

Naruko: of course, you know inari is okay to cry, come on is nothing wrong with that, go for ir.

Inari: who said I'm gonna cry? Anyway is there nothing wrong with it, then why dont you go on and cry?

As zack chuckle to see them both crying then zack patted her back as anime tears.

Zack: is okay naru.

As zack and his team walk away as the bridge was named it "the great naruko and zack village"

 **Timeskip**

At zack's home.

As haku and Zabzua in their house and look around.

Zack: well that was a great first mission, and welcome to your new home zabzua and haku.

Zabuza: huh, not a bad place.

Haku: i like it.

Alfred: allow me to give you a tour around.

Zabzua and haku nodded as they follow him, zack turn to his teen form.

Zack: yep is going good.

Momoyo: hey zack, might give us the ability so we can be in our teen form too?

Zack: sure.

As he thrust his hand as momoyo and her sister along alexis and yuna too.

Zack: there you go, now wow me.

The girls minis shadow all poof in smoke as they reveal their age up as teenager.

First momoyo waist-long hair down, and , a big bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform like shinobi with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style.

Kazuko wearing a shinobi like uniform still have bead and ponytail.

Christaine have long blond hair that goes past her waist. She uses two red ribbons to tie her hair, which makes her have a twin tail-like hairstyle. She has pale skin along with a love spot beneath her left eye and wearing a shinobi like uniform.

Yukie has long deep forest green hair that goes past her waist. She uses two white ribbons to tie her hair with. She has soft, pale skin. She is fairly tall and has a voluptuous figure and wearing almost like christain is wearing but a skirt and undernsath black shorts.

Miyako short light blue hair, which she has a flower accessory in her hair. And a shinobi uniform.

Yuna almost same height like momoyo, almost big bust, long hair, a wonderful figure and wearing a same uniform too but yukata like.

Alexis have a great figure as well along nice bust and wearing a uniform like from school that white and blue and blue boots.

Zack: (blushes) wow…

Shadow bunny: (snatches him) mine!

Miyako push her then press her breasts to zack's chest as she smile sexy at him.

Miyako: you like~?

Zack: uh huh, you girls look amazing.

Shadow bunny: gimme!

Yuna: no! He's mine! I know him way back! (hug Zack)

Shadow bunny: NO! I KNOW HIM THE MOST!

Alexis: no me!

As the girl fight in dust cloud as zack got out then hugged by morrigan and catwoman.

Catwoman: yoink!

Morrigan: now your a teen, your so handsome as ever.

Catwoman: not to mention so sexy, (cat smile) why not you and I have some fun.

They zoom out of here as zack's girl chase them.

Zack's girl: get back here!

Zack's thought: now this getting interesting.

Kurumi: sure is zacky.

With the howkage office

As then batman and zack arrived to meet him.

Sarutobi: i see the mission was a success, good job.

Batman: thank you, and we discover and found some interesting clues.

Sarutobi: oh?

Zack: haku, a girl who like naruko's age possess unqie skill to kill and not to mention train.

Batman: at the uhcia massacre, itami uchia, who massacre at age of a teen, so unless you know who it is behind and order her to do it, which is danzo Shimura.

Sarutobi: (sigh) yes a course, we band him and his roots , as i saw the lies and disgusted thing he did.

Zack: well you don't have to worried, what alliance he had we'll deal with him.

Batman: and sastuki and itami too.

Sarutobi: thank you, and if my time come, will you promise to keep the village safe and help the next howkage?

Batman: you have my word.

Zack: we will, that's a promsie.

He nodded as the two left as they jump building to building but see naruko who head down then he felt a hug and turn to see kurumi.

Zack: hello my sexy kurumi.

Kurumi: hi zacky.

Zack: so like my song and how i use your chakra?

Kurumi: they're both amazing~.

Zack: yep and next stop is a next exam.

Kurumi: and I'll come with you.

Zack: say what?

Kurumi: just because they have fun doesn't mean I be left out.

Batman: first you need a disguise and use other chakra.

Kurumi: i will.

Zack: good cuz it time to roll out!


	10. Chapter 10

Zack is now sleeping again.

zack: hahaha, annoying orange is so funny as ever (mutter in his sleep)

Naruko is now sleeping on zack and She is hugging him like a plush toy.

Naruko: mine~….

Shadow bunny came open the door burst since naruko tied her up last night and see her hugging zack.

Shadow bunny: she is dead!

She kick her out and hugged zack.

Shadow bunny: ah~..

Naruko: you damn rabbit!

Shadow bunny: he's mine!

Came in the door is a teenage girl with reddish orange hair , greenish blue eyes and a purple and yellow bat symbol, she quickly snatch him.

Naruko and shadow bunny: hey!

?: time to wake up my cute little zacky

Zack: five more mi-(wake up and eyes wide at her) Barbara?!

Barbra: hi zacky!

Zack: what you doing here?!

Barbra: well, remember that device you gave me for the my birthday?

Zack: yeah it was-(facepalm) doh yeah , the duplicate bracelet.

Barbra: yap! (rubs her have onto his) who look at you so little!

Zack: babra don't get any idea nor don't text the other girls about it.

Barbra: too late.

She has texted every of her friends and video screen.

Zack: oh man.

Barbra: your so cute now zacky!

Zack: yeah so you know the situation.

Barbra: yep and I still wanna teach joker a lesson, for what he did to me.

zack: yeah shot you on the spine, but I got here and healed you good as new.

Barbra: and I never stop hugging you ever since.

zack: yeah and your dad Gordon , have his eyes on me, and i'm afraid what will he do to me.

Barbra: well he's not here, (hugs him like a plush doll) meaning I have you all to myself!

Shadow: back off batgirl! (snatch him) don't even thank about it.

Barbra: hey! (snatches him back) mine!

Zack: come on guys our sensei waiting for us.

 **Timeskip**

Zack and nauko are running , as at the bridge is sastuki, sakura, alexis, yuna, nightwing, robin, red robin, batman, momoyo, kazuko, miyako, yukie, and christain.

they turn to see zack ,naruko and shadow bunny here

zakc: good morning everyone.

naruko then glared at sastuki of jealousy and their rivalry, then they hugged zacks arms and glare at each other.

Zack: _oh boy._

Momoyo: hey! Let got of him!

Momoyo push them and hugged him tight a bit.

Momoyo: mine!

shadow:(hug his arm) no he's mine!

Alexis: you two are being childish

Alexis shake zack to wake up

sakura's thought :good grief , not again , they been like that ever since the land of waves. (groan) is like being stuck with a couple of children.

inner sakura: CHA! HURRY UP KAKASHI SENSEI !OR YOU HAD IT!

While waiting as zack is sleeping while standing up.

Alexis then picked him up and hold him like a toddler.

zack: no , my rootbeer float you damn sock puppet. (mutter in his sleep)

Alexis: (giggle) oh Zack, you think of root beer even when your asleep.

Nightwing: yeah ,is one time flash took it, zack run faster then superman , he crazy for root beer.

Alexis: yeah.

Then kskashi appeared top of the wooded wooden path.

Kakashi: yo

Alexis: took you long enough

Alexis: good morning Zack.

Zack: morning.

Kakashi: hey guys , good morning, sorry i'm late I got lost in the path of life.

Sakura and naruko: WHAT?!

Zack: hehehe, that's funny.

Naruko: I am ready for the next ninja mission sensei! And hey! Come on! No more of this dumb beginner stuff okay? I wanna chance to prove myself! I'm talking about a real mission where I can show where I made off! (eyes burning) I'm gonna break out and burning up! See?!(her eyes get more fired up)

Kakashi: um, right, I get it great naruko, now take it easy would you?

Then naruko turn at sasutuki who wasn't paying attention then just look at her make naruko growl.

Alexis: oh boy.

zack: naruko I know that look and don't even start.

Naruko: what look?

zack: you and sastuki show of a rivalry, so you two get along or no hugging me for 2 weeks.

They hug each other in fright.

Zack: yeah, so if you two behave and get along, you'll sleep with me and hang out in my room.

Naruko: we'll be good.

Sastuki nodded to agree.

Sakura: _like I let them be at his house, it should be me!_

Zack: good, now let's begin the mission shall we?

 **Timeskip**

Zack and the gang as doing some chores like as picking up weeds, picking up garbage from the river , taking a dogs for a walks as naruko try ounce more to show sastuki that she the best but end up some mistakes but zack help her out, then after it zack carry naruko on his back.

Zack: honestly naru, what did I tell you of rivalry like this?

She whimpers.

Zack:(sigh) what am I going to do with you? (petted her head)

She made a cute fox face zack then blushes of that surprise.

Zack: _holy crap that's cute! Either that her doing or maybe not realizing kurumi is or she doing it on me._

this made sakura and sastuki glared at her with jealousy.

Zack: well batman and they other go around and split up, leaves me with you guys, also sakura and sastuki. As my training going well on you two and I didn't forget you two, since you are amazing as well.

Sakura: thanks.

sastuki: whatever.

they heard running as they turn to see shadow bunny

zack: oh boy.

Shadow bunny: hhhhhhHHHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYY!

she push naruko and tackle zack rubbing her face to his chest, hug him tightly.

zack:(petted her head) no matter where I go, you always be here.

Shadow bunny: never leave me again.

zack: I wont, and you need to learn of share of me being hug shady.

She looked at him with a puff cheek pout.

zack: shady I wont forget you, if you behave i'll make your favorite carrot stew.

She smiled and snuggle.

She smiled and snuggle, zack turn to see sastuki leaving.

zack: seeyah sastuki !(turn sakura and naruko) guess you two hanging with me now.

Naruko and sakura: yes!

Zack notice Kakashi dissapred.

Zack: seems he's gone.

As then a rectangle box camoflogue as the floor sneaking on naruko and zack, they turn around.

Naruko's thought: fake rocks? What's up with that?

Zack:(sigh) come on out konohamaru, I can sense you and your two new friends too.

Konohamaru: dang it!

Sakura: is really fake

Naruko: yeah that's the worst diguise of all time ÷ there no such things as square rocks , is comelelty obvious.

Konohamaru: saw through my camoflouge again! Your slick boss, just what i expect from my greatest rival.

A shine of a flash to poof as Konohamaru now have a goggles over his forehead that show his spiky brown hair, with an another boy wearing glasses with goggles and a girl have goggles too

Konohamaru: i think we use a little to munch gun powder you guys.

?: I'm moegi the sexiess preschool check me out!

?: i love algebra! Call me Udon!

Konohamaru: and I'm the number 1 ninja in the village, Konohamaru! And where all together .

Konohamaru, udon and moegi: we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!

Zack: sup

Naruko: yeah i knew it was you Konohamaru, (notice the goggles) hey what are those things ? Those goggles your wearing on your head.

Konohamaru: you use to wear goggle remember? So we copy you!

Zack: neat.

Konohamaru: hey come on boss!

Sakura: who are they?

Zack: friends to me and naruko.

Konohamaru notice sakura.

Konohamaru: hey boss, who that girl anyway? (turn zack and smirk) i get it your a smooth operator boss.

Zack: huh?

Konohamaru: come n i knew she's your...girlfriend.

Zack: wait you know that?

Konohamaru: Just guessed.

Zack: well yes sakura is my girlfriend and so do naruko and some other girls.

Konohamaru: Well since your the only one with Orion I guess it's cool.

Zack: and watch this.

He slap his ultramatrix as a blue flash he turn to P. Ditto.

P. Ditto: **POSITIVE DITTO!**

Moegi: increidble transformation justu!

Undo: amazing.

Sakura and naruko stared at him in shock.

P. Ditto: you two okay?

They nodded still have there face in shock.

Naruko and sakura: c-c-c...

They tackle him and hug him while rub their face on his.

Naruko and sakura: CUTE!

P. Ditto: and i can split myself

He dupcliate himself another p. Ditto.

P. Ditto 2: like that.

Sakura then hugs him then she pull out a root beer cake.

Sakura: oh zack look what i got!

P. Dittos look at the root beer.

Naruko: hey! I was the one who made it l-

Sakura pound her head.

Konohamaru: boss! Hey la-

Got pound in the had as well.

She turn to see the two p. Ditto merge and turn back to zack as zack show his dog ears and tail waggy of the root beer cake she holding.

Sakura: aw! So cute!

As she feed him and petted his head but shadow bunny snatch him.

Shadow bunny: back off! He's mine! Only i feed him root beer!

Sakura: HEY!

They growling each other as zack senses two person.

Zack: _hmm three ninja from the sand village, 2 guys and 1 girl, there is a third one , hey kurumi, this one guy seem have a tail beast as well._

Kurumi: yeah shikaku , that crazy 1 tail beast of the sand spirit.

Naruko: HEY! GIVE ZACK BACK! 

She tackle but zack poof

Naruko: where he go ?!

Zack appeared next a tree branch to spy on a guy wearing a black suit , purple line and lips and eyes on carry a bandages with a fur on top , teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

Zack: _from the Kazekage Clan, temari, Kankurō and Gaara perhaps there too._

As he spied on themand notice of their leader a red short hairn, guy black eyes shadow , blue pupil , a red japanese written on his left side of his forehead and on his back something of a huge pot.

Zack's thought: gara

Then sastuki see zack and hug him by the back.

Zack: sastuki?

Sastuki: spying too?

Zack: yes.

Sastuki: I see.

The earpiece on his ear beeping of the bat symbol.

Zack: (tap it) yes Batman?

Batman: i have located where clayface is.

Zack: really?

Batman: yes, learning clone justu he easilying robbing and make a look a like around down village near a forest.

Zack: I'm on my way.

He poof away and arrived along shadow who hop on his shadow as he turn to batman and ghe group.

Zack: I'm here.

Batman: careful, dungle beast will assist him along nemesis.

Zack: nemesis? I thought i took care of that ugly dude.

Batman: take a wild guess

Zack: dung

Batman: exactly , let's move

Everybody nodded.

1h agothe group went off jumping trees to trees.

robin: so what clayface wanted ?

batman: wanting any shinobi as dead bodies for dung, using each of their face and study personality to easily lured any other ninjas here, while Kakashi and his students , he tested them to see if their ready for the chuniin challenge .

Nightwing: we alerted each of the shinobi who the hokage trusted about a certain snake in disguise, speaking of snakes, this girl will love to meet you ,since they know who you are thanks to the hokage.

zack: well I guess i'll get the chance tp meet her soon.

red robin: are they there yet ?

batgirl:(check the wristwatch) yes, we're almost there but we have to stay alert, they'll expect us to arrived.

batman:We'll split up, red hood ,red robin and nightwing with the girls while zack, batgirl, robin, shadow, yuna and alexis your with me. find any missing hostage and free them, if the enemies comes...take them down.

everyone: right !

with zack and batman

they look around while walking as they in village and enter the building to see the tied up hostage but they senses as turn to another hostage but the dark knight throw his batrang at them as they scream morph into mud monsters as dungle beast came in.

batman: get ready

zack:(got his sword) yeah

they charge in as batman and robin tag team punching and cutting each of the clay monsters as there 7 of them around , kicking and dodges the clay monster's hammer fist and balde, batman throw ice bomb at them. When it contact to their chest and exploded freezing each of them and then, the dark knight and robin did a kick to shattered each of tem as zack using his sword to blocking the goliath's claws and shadow easilying zig zag cutting the wraith's claws and dodges the explosion attack, shadow jump forward flip, stab the creature's face and then aelexis did a fireball justu on each of them getting burn of the kraken enduring the fire but a paper bomb alexis set out , zack blue flashes as he turn into fouramrs

P. Fourarm: POSITIVE FOURARMS !

He begin going toe to toe at the bemeoth and smashing the face, pick it up and jump up and throw it at the wall crushing it , P. Fourarms charging in punching each the dungle beast as batman helping punching using the shock gloves on the clay drones as he lift the dark knight to throw him, batman throw many ice bomb at each clay monster as exploded cover in ice, batman kick each of htem and P Fourarm smashing each of the last dungle beast, alexis and shadow bunny freeing the prisoner.

batgirl: well that's that

robin: but aint over yet

yuna: we better move

they nodded as tthey run off as they see regrouping

robin: encounter dungle beast and clayface's new pals ?

nightwing: yeah, hope each of them wont make this suit dirty

P. Fourarm: you have a spar one

nightwing:but this is the best one Z

momoyo: anyway we got the prisoners out

yukie: thanks to zacky's tech, we teleport them to a safe distance at the leaf village.

as they made it to the main room seeing each of the dungle beast , clay minions as sliether with tem , rise up is a clay monsteorus humanoid man.

batman: clayface

clayface: batman ! and his brats along prime ! I've been expecting you to come !

P. Fourarm: more expecting you should lay off the rip off moisturing , cant get girl being sloppy.

clayface growl at him.

batman: why kidnapping these people ? for what purpose ?

clayface: easy ! a good play comes in good role of a life time !

make a huge hammer fist to slammed them but they dodges it , as the gang charge in , fighting each of the dungle beast and clay minions, P. Fourarms slap his ultramatrix to turn to P. Big chill.

P. Big chill: POSITIVE BIG CHILL !

He help batman , freezing of clayface's face make him growl and grab the two and throw them to the ground.

they got up and heard footstep,they turn to see His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. Nemesis has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck,also has black gloves, pants, and boots.

?: prime...

P. Big chill: nemesis.

batman: seem back up

clayface: yes, it take more then ice to stop me !

P Big chill: alright then.

he slap his ultramatrix make a blue flashes around him as the skin and wings, of flames like design

?: POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL !

Nemesis fire a bazooka but batman running and duck and did a ninja sign

batman: EARTH STYLE ! GROUND PRISON !

Then rumble as the earth rip on the monster's arms ,the dark knight jump up, rapidling punching nemesis as P.U Big chill deliver a ice fire roundhouse kick at nemesis's face. Nemesis broke free and grab the alien moth , but he got elbow as P. U Big chill throw him to the wall , he flew in as they rapidling punching each other fist till P. U Big chill and P.U Big chill unleashed a flame at the creature frozen him good as he grab him, swing him around and throw him up till drop kick him hard to the chest knocking him out while the ice prison break.

Batman dodges and cut of clayface's tentacles as P.U Big chill got up as the dark knight pull out a shocker pads , the alien moth distract the clay monster while batman put up the traps on each of it .

Batman: now lewamus!

He freeze calyface's arms and legs as the trap shocking him as he screaming a lot in pain ,till he fall down as a puddle but P. U big chill turn back to normal and pull out a container , sucking clayface in and trapped him.

Batman: this should hold him for good, is strong enough so he wont escape.

Alexis: I guess the job is done.

Batman: yeah, let's go.

 **timeskip**

the squad teachers are now at the hokage's room where they are meeting, then they turn to see the dark knight came in.

batman: greetings

sarutobi: I see the mission was success.

batman: yes, and Kakashi's student ? did they passed ?

Sarutobi: they do, and there ready and so do other students in their squad.

Batman: alright, i'll let my squad know of it and be alerted of orochimaru's hidden places and his alliance.

Sarutobi: we are very aware of that.

 **timeskip**

 **the next day**

team 7 arrived at the school they turn to see zack and the gang.

Zack: hey guys.

Naruko: hi zack!

Sastuki: where we're you?

Zack: oh just a mission with batman to stop clayface and my enemy nemesis.

Sastuki: were you okay?

Zack: yeah I'm cool, did i missed anything while i was gone?

Sastuki: we was attacked by a mysterious ninja from a different village.

Naruko: Moegi was captured by that ninja.

Sakura: we defeat him and save her.

Zack smile then petted their heads as they blush.

Zack: good job, I know you three are awesome together.

They blushed as naruko hugged him first.

Naruko: mine!

Sakura: naruko!

Sasruki: (push her and hug him) as if loser!

Naruko: HEY! HANDS OFF!

They growling each other then they got push by a random person.

Naruko: hey watch it wher-

They turn to see a kid who's wearing darker red shirt but have a white and black fur collar vest, black fingerless gloves, left shoulder pads, black pants, same height as zack, same hair style as zack but the color is white as snow and wearing a white kistune mask, he silenty turn at the group.

Naruko: w-wha?

The person walk off.

Zack: that's new. _I couldn't even scene him, kurumi do you?_

Kurumi: _**I believe so.**_

She senses of his aura.

Kurumi: _**strange, is almost familiar to me.**_

Zack: _really?_

Kurumi: _**yes.**_

Zack: _whoever he is, is something._


End file.
